The Young Order: Octo Secui
by Rae Kelly
Summary: Summer holidays and the Quidditch World Cup bring new perils for the Snape family and the Young Order as they attempt to defeat Voldemort once and for all. And what happens when two of them are chosen as champions during the Tri-Wizard Tournament? AU.GOF.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the third story in the Young Order series. If you haven't read the others, read "Frater Gemini" first and then "Inter Duos Tutela.**

**Octo Secui**

Remus Lupin and Audrey Wynne walked hand in hand along the beach in Salem, Massachusetts, where their families were vacationing before Audrey's sister, nieces and nephews moved to join them in Scotland at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts was where Remus and Audrey had met just a few shorts months before. Remus had been teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and Audrey had come to Hogwarts determined to work under the Potions Master, Severus Snape, on her final project for her masteries in both Healing and Potions. Her final project had been to improve the Wolfsbane Potion that he relied on each month. Remus had fallen in love with her, but only recently had worked up the courage to ask her on a date. It had only been a few weeks, but he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Out in the waves the two boys he loved as his own and her niece and nephew splashed happily. The four had become friends during the last year and they, along with six of their friends, had formed what was being called "The Young Order." The 'old' Order was the Order of the Phoenix, an organization founded by Albus Dumbledore during the last Wizarding war to combat the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. With Voldemort's downfall the Order had been disbanded. Now there were stirrings about a return of the dark wizard, Albus had reformed the Order.

Four younger children were building a sand castle that resembled Hogwarts. "That has to be Siri's doing," he told the woman at his side. Little Siri was actually Sirius Black, Remus' friend from his own Hogwarts days. After a twelve year stay in Azkaban, there had been a rough few months before Remus and Severus had convinced him to take a de-aging potion as a way to let his mind heal, not only from his time in Azkaban but also from his childhood. The last few months had been good for both Sirius and Severus, who had been a double agent since the beginning of the first Wizarding war.

They were an odd family, but a family all the same. The Marauders had been quite cruel to Severus Snape while all five had been students at Hogwarts. But now Severus was raising one Marauder and the twin sons or another and considered Remus as a brother.

"Maybe we'll have a pack of our own someday," Audrey said, wrapping an arm around his waist as they stood watching the children play on the sand and in the water.

"A pack, huh?" he asked, moving her to stand in front of him and tucking her head under his chin.

She nodded. "A pack. I've seen you with Sev's boys. You'd make a wonderful father."

"Think so?"

"Know so," she told him. "I know you want children of your own and I can't deny that I haven't dreamed of a half-dozen or so myself…"

He laughed. "A half-dozen or so?"

She just nodded, smiling at him.

"In that case we ought to get started on that half-dozen soon."

"You'll have to marry me first, Professor Lupin."

He grinned. "How quickly can such things be arranged here?" he asked her.

"You just have to know the right people."

"And you do?"

She nodded again. "Halle's father-in-law, Director Cole, can perform a Wizarding ceremony. That is if he's free this weekend."

"Then we better make sure he's free."

"You haven't asked me yet, Remus," she told him smugly.

He took her face gently in both hands and kissed her softly, before getting down on one knee. "I know we haven't known each other very long, but I know that I love you liked I have loved no other. I also know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, Audrey Mae Wynne?"

"Yes. Of course I will," she replied with a smile, pulling him back to his feet and kissing him.

"Uncle Remus!" Siri called from where he and the others were building their Hogwarts sandcastle.

Remus broke the kiss and buried his face in Audrey's hair for a moment before turning to Siri. "Yes, pup?"

"Come help us!"

Laughing, Audrey pulled him over to the children, kneeling between ten-year-old Georgia and eight-year-old Johnny. Remus knelt between Siri and Ana, who was a year older than the de-aged boy. "What can we help with?" he asked them.

"We dug the lake that Siri told us about," Georgia answered. "But it needs water and the squid. Does the Black Lake really have a squid?"

Audrey began filling the hole they had dug with water while Remus gathered a few shells that were nearby, transfiguring one into a toy squid. "It does have a squid, Georgia. It also has grindylows and merpeople," he answered.

"Merpeople?" Ana asked, her dark eyes bright as she looked up at him. Of the three Cole children, Ana was the quiet one.

"Yes, merpeople," he replied, transfiguring one of the shells into a tiny mermaid and handing it to her.

"I've never seen a mermaid that looks like that."

"That is what merpeople really look like, sweetie."

Ana gave a little nod and put her mermaid into the lake, watching as it dove beneath the water.

--

Bill Weasley stood at the gates of Hogwarts School and stared up at the castle that had been his home for seven years. He had only been back twice since his graduation: once when Charlie had graduated and again just a month before when Percy had graduated. He had not planned on returning until the twins graduated, if they didn't get expelled first, in two years.

The summons from Headmaster Dumbledore had taken him by surprise. While here for Percy's graduation, he had agreed to become a member of the new Order of the Phoenix, but had expected to be nothing more than a set of ears where he worked in Egypt for the goblins. But Dumbledore's summons had been urgent and the goblins agreed to let him go.

Sighing deeply, he walked across the lawn and into the castle. He gave the password and rode the staircase up to the Headmaster's office. "You wanted to see me, sir..." He said, walking through the open door of the office.

"Yes, my boy," Albus said. When Bill sat down he continued. "When you were here a few weeks ago, I spoke to you about using your expertise in breaking some curses."

"Yes sir. Am I to assume that you have need of my...talents...now?"

Albus nodded. "Severus and Remus have taken the boys for a bit of a holiday to America. Salem to be exact."

"Salem? As in the witch trials?"

Again the old man nodded. "The same. You know that Severus was a Death Eater turned spy. While at a museum, the Mark began to burn. I'd like you to go to America and help him figure out what is causing the Mark to burn...and how to get rid of it."

"When do I leave?" The eldest Weasley son asked.

"Today. I've arranged an International Portkey for you this afternoon."

"I'll go pack a bag and return."

--

It was Severus and Halle's afternoon to watch the children on the beach and they both looked up from their books when they heard a loud screech. Ten feet away Ana was trying to get something out of her hair while Siri stood nearby giggling. "I swear his middle name is trouble," he told the woman as they hurried over to see what had happened.

There was a rather large piece of seaweed tangled in Ana's hair and as Halle knelt to help her daughter Severus turned his dark gaze on his youngest son. "What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Black?"

"I was just playing," Siri said as innocently as possible.

"Does it look like she's having fun?" he asked.

Siri looked at his friend who now had large tears rolling down her cheeks. "I guess not."

"Apologize right now and then you are going to take a nap."

"But Pop…" he whined. He continued whining and protesting, even when Pop held up one finger. But when a second finger joined the first, he hurried to apologize to his friend, remembering that Draco had once told him that if Pop started counting, he better do as he had been told right quick.

While Siri apologized, Severus looked out at where he older two sons were playing in the water. He whistled to them and gestured to let them know that he was taking Siri back up to the large cottage that the two families had rented. Severus held his hand out to Siri and the boy took it, skipping alongside the Potions Master as they walked back to the cottage.

"Do I have to take a nap?" the boy asked as they climbed the steps to the porch.

Severus cast a Cleaning charm on the boy to get all the sand off of his arms and legs and out of his hair. "You most certainly do." He lifted the boy into his arms and carried him into his room, setting him on the floor while he turned down the blanket.

"Why I gotta nap in your bed?" Siri asked him.

"Because I don't want the boys waking you up if they come in early," Severus told him.

Siri made a face, yelping when his father turned him around and landed two sharps swats on his backside. "Ow! That hurted."

"It was supposed to, silly boy."

He gave his smarting backside a quick rub before climbing up on the bed. "Can you read me a story?" he asked, giving the Potions Master his best puppy dog eyes.

"You're a spoiled brat, you know that?"

"But you love me," Siri told him, having heard Uncle Remus say that to Pop anytime Pop said something like that.

Severus shook his head as he grabbed one of the children's books that he had bought for Siri just a few days before and sat down next to the boy. "I think I need to limit how much time you spend with your Uncle Remus." Siri just pouted up at him. "Lay down…" The boy stretched out, leaning his back against his father's chest so that he could see the pictures as the man read. He liked listening to his Pop read to him and would listen for hours if he could convince the Potions Master to read that many stories to him.

Once the boy was settled Severus began reading him the story of a peddler who sold caps, all of them that he would wear on top of his own checkered cap. One day the peddler grew tired and sat down under a tree for a nap. When he woke up all but his own cap was missing. They had been stolen by monkeys who now sat in the tree wearing the caps. Every time the peddler tried to do something to get his caps back, the monkeys just imitated his actions. In frustration and anger the peddler finally threw his cap on the ground and the monkeys did the same thing. The peddler picked up his caps, put them back on his head and went back to selling them.

"I liked that story, Pop," Siri said sleepily, turning on his side and snuggling close to his father.

"I had a feeling you would," Severus replied, setting the book aside and stroking the boy's hair.

"Do I still have to take a nap?"

The Potions Master smiled. "Yes, Siri. You have to take a nap. But I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"Thanks, Pop," the boy whispered, closing his eyes. He was asleep within moments and Severus eased him onto the bed and tucked him in, leaving the room.

"You had an owl," Remus told him when he walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Severus replied, moving to pick up the letter that had been sent. He recognized the handwriting on sight. Albus. "Must you corrupt all of my sons?" he asked, half-teasing. He then told him what Siri had said.

Remus laughed. "He spends a lot of time with _both_ of us Sev. Having Halle and the kids at Hogwarts will be good for him."

Severus leaned against the counter as he opened his letter. "I wrote Albus about what happened with my Mark when we went to the museum." He scanned the letter. "He's sending Bill Weasley over this afternoon to see if he can help us figure out what happened."

"Bill's the one that's the curse-breaker for Gringott's, right?"

"That's right. And from what I understand, he's quite good at it too. Completed in his three-year apprenticeship in just a year. He was Head Boy and top of his class."

"Sounds like he can handle the job." Remus cocked his head to the side as if listening for something. "The pups are coming in."

Moments later the front door opened and they could hear Harry and Draco arguing about Quidditch rather loudly. Severus stepped out of the kitchen. "You two quiet down before you wake up your brother."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine. We'll make sure not to wake up the little twerp," he said, his tone light and teasing.

Severus turned him toward the hall and gave him a playful swat. "Shower, dragon." He watched as his oldest two sons walked down the hall toward the room that all of the boys were sharing, still arguing about Quidditch.

**AN: Sorry that it took me so long to get this out. I had it all outlined and was ready to start when real life got crazy, but after six weeks, it has finally settled down again. And in all that craziness, I've thrown away my outline almost completely. So we'll see what happens.**


	2. Chapter 2

Remus and Severus waited in the Portkey terminal at Logan International Airport for Bill Weasley who was arriving via International Portkey from Hogwarts. Once Bill arrived, they would Apparate back to Salem where Severus' boys had stayed with Halle and Audrey. "Sev, can I ask you a question?" Remus asked.

"You just did," Severus replied.

"You know what I mean."

Severus sighed. "I do. Go ahead."

The werewolf looked over at the Potions Master. "Why did you agree to take Sirius after the de-aging?"

"He agreed to do it because of Harry and Draco. He didn't want to hurt them and that was the only way that I was going to allow him to see them again. If he would do that because he loved those two boys, then I could take him in because those two boys are rather attached to him as well. And there wasn't really anyone else who could or would take him."

"But you treated him well almost immediately. After all he put you through, how could you do that? Not that I'm complaining…I'm just curious."

Severus nodded. "Before the de-aging I promised him that I would be fair. But when I looked at him as a child, I just couldn't hang on to all that resentment. Sirius may have put me through hell, but Siri had done nothing. He was an innocent child. I may be a snarky bastard in my classroom, but I am generally not a mean man. You can't tell me that you couldn't see within minutes that that little boy had been abused."

"You're right, Severus. I could tell that."

"But I don't think he was physically abused like the other two. Just emotionally and mentally. Which is almost as bad."

Remus sighed. "I know that his parents always favored Reg. I think they were close in spite of that until our sixth year. That's when Sirius ran away from home and went to live with James."

"Then who better for him than me? I already have two other boys who have been abused…"

"You've done well with him. He adores you and I think the feeling is mutual."

The Potions Master chuckled. "Siri can be quite charming. He charms everyone he meets. Not even Draco was able to do that at that age, try as he might."

"He's not at all like the Sirius I remember from first year, which is a good thing, Sev. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Severus replied, leaning against one of the walls and letting it take his weight.

Remus was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Audrey and I have decided to get married before we head back to London."

"It's rather sudden isn't it?"

"Perhaps," Remus said with a shrug. "But we both know this is what we want, Sev. I'm not exactly young…"

"I refuse to think of myself as old, Lupin, and we are the same age."

"I know that. But we both want a family…and soon."

"Then congratulations."

"Thank you. We both just want a small family ceremony and one attendant each. Will you stand up with me?"

Severus turned his head quickly. "Me? Why?"

"Because we're friends. Or at least I'd like to think we are."

"But surely there is someone else you'd rather have."

Remus sighed softly. "Think about it, Sev. Who else is there?"

Severus looked at the other man. He was right. Remus' three closest friends from their school days were gone. One had been murdered, one had betrayed them and the other was now a six-year-old child. "I'd be honored to accept."

Remus smiled. "Thanks, Sev. I appreciate it."

The Potions Master nodded and turned to greet Bill Weasley, who was walking toward them. "Weasley," he said, holding his hand out.

"It's good to see you, sir," the curse-breaker replied, shaking the man's hand. "I have a message for you, from Professor McGonagall. She said to tell your present gave her a good laugh and she has passed it on to Professor Trelawney."

Severus chuckled. "I knew she would get a kick out of that bird."

Remus looked at him. "What bird? Not the one you gave Sirius?"

"The same."

Remus laughed. "That was positively Slytherin of you." He turned to Bill. "His present to Minerva was a Myna bird that swears in six different languages. He gave it to Sirius at Christmas."

Bill laughed as well. "I want to thank you both. I know you two are responsible for whatever it is that have Ron and the twins spending so much time inside with their noses buried in books this summer. Mum said that you were giving them some extra training."

"We are," Remus told him. "And I'm glad to hear that they are taking this seriously. Ginny?"

"Is studying as well, but Mum's never really had to try very hard to get her to study. Can you tell me what it is?"

"They are part of a small group of students who will be assisting the Order," Severus told him. "The whole group will be given general training in several areas and then each one will be given more specific training in the area that they show the most promise."

Bill nodded. "I hope it goes well for you. Now, the Headmaster told me a little bit about why I'm here, but I'd like to hear from you."

"Let's go back to the cottage where we are staying and I'll tell you what I know."

Half an hour later, after introductions were out of the way and the children had been sent upstairs to amuse themselves, the five adults sat at the kitchen table to discuss the reason for Bill's visit.

"Alright," Bill said. "Tell me what happened."

Severus sighed. "We took the kids to the Salem Witch Museum and as we were walking through I felt my Mark twinge. I haven't felt anything in my Mark since he fell."

"What was around you?"

"We were looking at a wax figure depiction of some of the trials."

Bill nodded. "It might have been something in the display then. Maybe your Mark was responding to a bit of dark magic. I'd like for us to go take a look tomorrow during the day. Then we can go back tomorrow night if we need to."

Before anyone could respond, a voice drifted down from upstairs singing, "Red, yellow, green, red, blue, blue, blue. Red, purple, green, yellow, orange, red, red."

Remus looked over at Severus. "If I didn't know better, I would say that was your singing."

"Red, yellow, green, red, blue, blue, blue. Red, purple, green, yellow, orange, red, red," came the voice again. It did indeed sound like Severus Snape's voice, even though the man at the table had his mouth closed. "Blend them up and what do you get? Ceries, chartous, and aqua."

Halle stood up and walked over to the bottom of the stairs. "Beau! Stop that!"

"We're so sorry, Uncle Albert," came back, this time in Bill's voice.

"Pierre Beauregard Devereaux!"

"Sorry Halle," the boy responded. It was followed by the sound of several children laughing.

Halle shook her head and came back to the table. "You two will have to forgive him. Our Beau is a bit of a mimic."

"He's quite good," Remus told her.

She nodded, cocking her head to the side for a moment, listening to make sure the children had left the upstairs hallway and gone into one of the bedrooms. "When he and his siblings first came to us, he had a hard time adjusting. He had managed to save those three, but was unable to help the rest of his family. Apparently, she had taught him how to Apparate at the age of ten when she heard that the rogue wizards were in their area. And not just how to Apparate, but how to Side-Along. When their house was attacked, he was upstairs with the three little ones and she yelled at him to get them out first. So he put Georgia on his back and held Ana and Apparated them to safety. He gave them both a sleeping draft, left them there and went back for Johnny. After leaving Johnny as well, he went back, but the rest of the family was dead. He was hit with a cutting curse and barely managed to Apparate back to his the three babies. Daniel found him there…nearly dead from the loss of blood.

"When he first came he wouldn't speak to us. He would speak to the three little ones or sing them to sleep when he thought we weren't paying attention…but he wouldn't actually speak. Then one day Rae and Daniel started arguing about something. I don't even remember now what it was, but it was an argument that they had had several times before. I think they had had the same argument every night for a week. Well out of nowhere, Beau just started mimicking them both, switching from one voice to the other, and finished their argument for them. Rae and Daniel just sat there staring at him and then Daniel laughed and pulled the boy into a hug…and he's been talking ever since. And doing a good deal of mimicking. We've always encouraged him to practice his talent, especially to entertain the little ones, but we've also laid down strict guidelines as to how he can _not_ use that talent."

"That talent might actually come in handy," Remus said.

"That's what Daniel said," Audrey replied, squeezing his hand.

--

The next morning the three men went to the museum. After looking at the exhibit, they went to talk to the curator. The curator was a middle-aged Squib man who was more than happy to meet the three British wizards. After explaining to him that they were fairly certain that something in one of his exhibits was a dark object, he was more than happy to give them permission to come back after closing to run a few tests.

They went back to the cottage for lunch and then took the kids out to the beach while Halle and Audrey went shopping for Audrey's wedding robes, as well as formal robes for all the kids. As was usual, the four teens took to the water, while the younger four played near the chairs that the men had brought out.

After about an hour Rae came out of the water and over to the men. "We want to play chicken, but we need someone who is as tall as Beau."

Bill, who had been stretched out with a hat over his face to block the sun, moved the hat and sat up. "Chicken huh?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Do you play that over there?"

"We do," he said, standing and tossing his hat back in the chair. "Only we Weasleys don't play in the water."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Severus asked with a chuckle.

Bill laughed. "The twins," was all he said.

Rae reached for Remus' hand and tried to pull him out of his chair. "Come play too, Professor."

"Who is going to watch the little ones?" he asked her.

"I will," Severus replied. "Now go play Remus."

"Oh alright," Remus said, standing and following the other two out into the water.

"Great!" Harry called as they neared the three boys. "I claim Remus!"

"That's not fair," Draco protested.

Remus put his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You and Harry can take turns. What's the easiest way to get them up on our shoulders, Rae?"

"Like this," she said, moving around behind Beau, who bent his knees so that he was closer to her height. He reached over his shoulders and grabbed her hands, helping her walk up his back and settle on his shoulders.

Soon Draco was settled on Bill's shoulders and Harry was settled on Remus'. "So who goes first?" Draco asked.

"You two can," Rae told them.

Beau bit back a grin as he tapped a message out on her leg in Morse code. 'Are you going to do what I think you are going to do?'

'Just a small wave,' was the reply that she tapped out on his head. They often teamed up to play games against their friends and had learned Morse code together as a way to communicate, using one finger for a dot and two for a dash.

'You are evil.'

'Slytherin,' she answered. While Harry and Draco struggled to knock the other one over, she dropped her hands down by her side. Glancing back at the shore to make sure her mentor wasn't watching, she splayed the fingers of her right hand, summoning her magic. In her lessons with Professor Snape over the last year she had learned not only to control her temper, but greater control over her gift as well…not that she had been given many chances to use it. Thankfully, wandless underage magic couldn't be traced. Not that she used her wand when she used her gift. She had tried, but had found that she actually had better control without her wand.

Smiling, she waited until the two boys were both off balance on their perches, before sending a large wave their direction, knocking the two teens, as well as the two men holding them, over. They came up sputtering and coughing.

"That wasn't very funny!" Draco yelled at her.

"I thought it was," she said, smugly.

'Watch out,' Beau tapped out on her leg. Before she could reply, they were both knocked over when Remus lunged out them. Beau was laughing when they both surfaced. "Told you to watch out."

Bill shook his head. "What did you two do?"

"We were just playing," Rae told him.

"It's alright," Remus said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "We aren't upset."

"You aren't maybe," Draco snapped, but a quick look from Remus made him calm down.

"I'm a weather witch," Rae answered. "I uh…sent a wave to knock you over."

Bill laughed. "Well, that it did. Come on, I'm hungry…and you can tell me all about this gift of yours on the way to the cottage." They made their way out of the water and over to the towels that Severus had left for them when he took the younger four back to the cottage. After drying off, they walked back toward the cottage. "So tell me about your gift."

"Well…I was born with it. I guess it was a trait on my father's side because my mother was a Muggle. When I was little I was always able to sense weather changes and to predict the weather. My first bit of accidental magic was to actually cause a small tornado when Cap brought Beau and his siblings home and said that he was adopting them. They don't hold that against me anymore," she said, smiling at Beau. "I lost my temper again when I was ten and umm…burnt a Muggle house to the ground, hurting the people inside. After that Cap and Halle tried to teach me to control my temper, because I couldn't control my gift either. Not much anyway. One of the reasons that I went to Hogwarts this last year was so that Professor Snape could teach me Occlumency. Even after all the work that Cap and Halle had put into trying to teach me to control my temper, it wasn't really working. But Occlumency helped me learn to control my temper…and also to control my gift."

"Unless you want to play chicken and impress a guy," Draco said snidely.

She turned and smirked at him. "I was in perfect control."

**AN: What did you think of Beau's mimicking Severus? And Rae's prank?**

**Next chapter…Bill, Remus and Severus figure out what is happening at the museum and Remus and Audrey get married.**

**I've also got a new story that I've cowritten with Snapegirlkmf that is posted under her profile. It's called "The Apothecary Knows Best". It's very AU.**

**And if anyone is interested, I've started posting the sequel to Thrice Defied as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you going, Pop?" Siri asked Severus, following the Potions Master around the room as he repacked his emergency kit. It was the one he had always carried with him when he had been spying.

Severus looked down at his youngest son and sighed. He sat his kit down and sat on the bed, lifting Siri to sit on his lap. "Headmaster Dumbledore needs Uncle Remus and I to do something for him. It's very important."

"If you aren't here, then who's gonna read me a story? You always read me a story before bed," the boy said, leaning against his father.

"Would you like me to ask Harry or Draco to read to you?" he asked the boy.

Siri sighed dramatically. "I'll guess."

Severus couldn't help but smile a little. "Which one?"

"Both," he answered, matter-of-factly.

The Potions Master chuckled. "You aren't spoiled at all, are you?"

"Nope."

Severus shook his head. "Why don't you go ask your brothers to come see me?"

"Alright," Siri said, jumping off his lap and racing out the door. He returned a moment later dragging his brothers with him. "Here they are, Pop!"

"Thank you, Siri," Severus said, ruffling the boy's hair. He looked at his older sons. "I need you two to keep an eye on Siri for me tonight."

"We can do that," Harry said as Draco threw himself on the Potions Master's bed.

"Make sure he gets to bed on time and he would like both of you to read him a story."

"Do we have to?" Draco asked.

Severus barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes. "No. But I would appreciate it, Draco."

"Oh alright..."

"Thanks you," he said, tucking the shrunken kit in his coat pocket. "Please behave while I'm gone and don't give Halle a hard time."

Siri threw himself at his father, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. "Please don't go, Pop!"

Severus knelt down and pulled the boy into a hug. "It'll be fine, mutt," he said, kissing the top of the boy's head. "I'll be here when you wake up in the morning."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Harry walked over and put his hand on Siri's shoulder. "Come on, Siri. I'll play with you for a while."

"Dragons?" Siri asked, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Sure thing, buddy," he said, leading his brother from the room.

--

When it was time for bed Harry and Draco each read Siri a story as promised, but when they up to leave, Siri clung to them, his eyes filling with tears. "Stay with me," he told them.

"We don't have to go to bed yet," Draco said, trying to shake him off. "Stop being such a baby."

"I'm not a baby!" Siri protested. "I'm just…scared."

"Like a baby…"

"Stop 'Ri," Harry said, sitting back down on the bed by the smaller boy, who moved to sit on his brother's lap. Siri snuggled against Harry's chest. "He's never been away from Pop at night and Pop always tucks him in. It's understandable that he's scared."

Draco just rolled his eyes and left the room.

Siri buried his face in Harry's shirt, crying.

Harry sighed and glanced over at Beau's brother Johnny, who had also been sent to bed. "Come on," he said, standing and settling the boy on his hip. "Let's go to Pop's room so Johnny can go to sleep."

--

The three men stood in front of the exhibit at the museum, simply staring at it for the moment. Severus took a deep breath. "Well, Bill, I think this is your area of expertise, so Remus and I will do whatever we need to do to help."

"Thanks," the eldest Weasley said, climbing over the wooden railing into the exhibit. His wand was out and he was performing a complicated series of incantations and wand movements as he moved around the enclosure. He stopped a couple of times to perform a more through scan on some of the objects in the wax exhibit, but each time continued moving.

Finally he stopped in front of the wax figure of the judge, focusing his scan on the gavel. "I think I've found it," he told them.

The two men climbed over the railing to join him. "What do you think it is," Severus asked him.

"This is the darkest magic I've ever seen," he replied. "I've never seen anything even close to this…"

Severus and Remus exchanged a glance behind the curse-breakers back. The Potions Master nodded and Remus returned the gesture before speaking. "Do you have any charms that would tell you whether this is a Horcrux?"

Bill turned and looked at the two men. "Horcrux?" He swore colorfully. His mentor when he was an apprentice Curse Breaker had made a hobby of discovering the darkest of magics and creating the scanning charms that would uncover them. The old wizard had taught them only to Bill before he had retired. "You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid we are," Remus told him.

"Who?" Bill asked, but before giving either of the other men a chance to answer he swore again. "With Dumbledore reforming the Order it could only be You-Know-Who."

Severus nodded. "Yes. Do you know a charm that would reveal if this is a Horcrux?"

"I do. Since my mentor passed on this spring, I'm the only wizard who does. Though I've never had a chance to run the charm on an actual Horcrux."

"That's fine. We just need you to check."

Bill took a deep breath and turned back to the judge's stand. He held his left hand over the gavel and with began waving his wand in his right as he incanted. The two men recognized some of his wand movements as runes. After several minutes the Curse Breaker turned back to them. "It is a Horcrux."

Severus sighed and pulled a canvas sack from his pocket. "I'd rather we not touch it. So if you would levitate it into this sack."

Nodding, Bill did as Severus asked.

"I'll go tell the curator what we found," Remus said, climbing back over the railing and disappearing down the hall.

Once the gavel was in the sack, both the Potions Master and the Curse Breaker cast stasis charms and other protective charms on the sack. "I'll take this back to Dumbledore tomorrow and we'll destroy it."

"Thanks," Severus told them as they went in search of Remus. "I don't want to have to worry about that thing and three mischievous boys on the trip back."

--

When Severus returned to his room in the wee hours of the morning, he was rather surprised to find Harry and Siri asleep in his bed. Harry was asleep on the far side of the bed, with Siri cuddled up next to him.

Harry's eyes opened and he blinked a few times. "What time is it?" he asked in a whisper, his arm curling a little tighter around the boy sleeping against his side.

"It's early," he told his oldest son.

Harry nodded, still half asleep. "Siri wouldn't go to sleep. So we came in here so that he wouldn't keep the others up." The five boys had been sharing the largest bedroom in the cottage.

"That's fine. Go back to sleep, Harry."

He nodded again, closing his eyes.

Severus prepared for bed and then stretched out beside his sons. He had just dozed off when he felt a small hand on his cheek.

"You came back," he heard Siri whisper.

He opened one eye and saw Siri's face just inches from his own. "Of course I came back, silly mutt. I promised, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure you'd come back."

"I always keep my promises, Siri. Now go back to sleep. Pop's tired."

"Alright," Siri said, settling his head on the Potions Master's chest.

Severus stroked the boy's hair as he tried to go back to sleep.

--

"I'm not sure I can do this," Remus said, pacing in the Potions Master's bedroom in his dress robes. Severus was also in dress robes. They were waiting on Director Cole to arrive to perform the wedding ceremony for Remus and Audrey.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Of course you can," he told his friend. "You love her. And you want to spend the next dozen or so years making a bunch of little Lupins."

Remus turned to look at the other man for a moment before he started laughing. "That I do."

"Well, she's said that there will be no little Lupins unless you married her. So you have to go through with it."

"You know, this is one of the reasons I asked you to stand up with me."

"You're welcome, Remus," Severus told him. They were quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "I have to file paperwork with the Ministry when we get back naming godparents for the boys. With Siri being deaged he can no longer be Harry and Draco's godfather…and I have to name one for Siri too."

Remus sat down in the window seat. "Who are you going to name?"

"You."

"Severus you can't," the werewolf exclaimed. "The Ministry won't allow me to be any child's godparent."

"I talked to one of my former students who is a solicitor. If I name Audrey as their godmother, then you are godfather by default," the Potions Master told him.

"Sev…"

Severus held up his hand, stopping whatever the man was going to say. "You've been acting in that role unofficially for a year now. And when Reg returns I plan to name Haile and Reg godparents as well. I want to make sure that my boys are taken care of should something happen to me."

"Thank you, Severus."

"Consider it a wedding present."

--

Severus nearly dropped his punch glass when alarm went off in his head. The wards at Grimmauld Place had been breeched. Before they had deaged Siri, they had transferred all the wards to Severus so that he could keep the place safe for the boy until he was of age again. The wards at Grimmauld Place were keyed to only a few people and they were all here in the cottage on the beach in Salem.

Sighing deeply, he moved across the room to talk to Haile. "I have to go back to London," he told her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked him.

"The wards on the Black family home have been breeched. I need to go check on them."

"Be careful."

"I will," he replied. "I should be back in a couple hours…tomorrow morning at the latest."

"We'll be fine."

Siri wrapped his arms around his father's waist. "Don't leave me, Poppa. Please."

Severus sighed and untangled the boy's arms so that he could kneel down in front of the boy. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't leave me," he said again, his lower lip trembling.

He stared at the boy for a moment before nodding. There was probably nothing going on at Grimmauld Place, but he just wanted to check it out to be sure. "Alright," he said, standing and lifting the boy into his arms.

"Take care of yourself," Remus told him when he stood, having heard the story from Haile.

Severus nodded again. He pulled a key from his pocket and handed it to the werewolf. "It's the key to Spinner's End."

"I can't take this, Severus," Remus said.

"Just use it for the summer. I'd rather it not sit empty and you and Audrey will need your space."

It was Audrey who took the key. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Tell Harry and Draco where I've gone and that I said to listen to Haile."

"We will."

Sighing once more, Severus strode out of the house, Siri attached to his hip, both still in their dress robes.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update this story. I was a little bit discouraged by the lack of reviews for the last chapter and it was affecting my muses.**

**For anyone interested, I posted a one-shot on Christmas Day called "All I Really Want". It is a prequel of sorts to the fic that I am co-writing with Snapegirlkmf. You can find "Apothecary Knows Best" under her profile. Both stories are very AU.**


	4. Chapter 4

After taking an International Portkey, Severus went to the Burrow instead of Grimmauld Place. Not only did he want to leave Siri there, but he also wanted to see if the oldest two Weasley boys, who were both home for the summer, were willing to come with him to check on Grimmauld Place. He Apparated to the edge of the yard and walked to the house.

"Why are we here?" Siri asked his father, holding the man's hand as they crossed the yard.

"I need you to play with Fred and George while I talk to Bill," Severus answered.

"But Fred and George are a lot bigger than me. I can't play with them."

"How about flying?" Severus asked his son.

Siri looked up at his father before nodding. "I guess we can go flying. I've never been, but I want to. Harry and Draco get to fly a lot. How come I can't fly?"

Severus shook his head in amusement. "When you turn eight I'll get you a training broom. Until then you have to fly with someone else, deal?"

"Deal," Siri said with a smile. He let go of the Potions Master's hand and ran ahead to knock on the door.

Mrs. Weasley answered the door. "Hello dear."

"Hi," Siri replied. "Are Fred and George here? Pop said they can take me flying!"

Severus put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I need to speak to Bill or Charlie. It's a bit of an emergency."

Molly nodded and called the four boys.

Fred and George were the first into the kitchen. "Hello Professor."

"Hello boys," the man greeted them. "I need you two to keep an eye on Siri for me for a few minutes."

"We can do that," Fred replied as George tossed Siri over his shoulder, much to the boy's delight.

"No pranks. No potions. Flying."

"Yes sir," he said. The twins disappeared around the side of the house with Siri.

Severus turned back to the older two Weasley boys. "The wards at Grimmauld Place have been breached. I don't know if whoever breached them is still there, but I'd like for you to go with me to check on them."

They both nodded and followed him to the edge of the yard. He took them Side-Along Apparition to an alley near the house on Grimmauld Place and led them to the house. After dismantling the wards enough to allow the two red-heads to enter the house, he opened the door and stepped inside.

He stopped half-way down the hall. "The wards would have stopped anyone from even entering the house, unless they were a member of the Black family or the wards had been keyed to allow them. Andromeda didn't want anything to do with the house and other than her and her daughter only one other person would have been able to breach the wards. Everyone else is still in America." Well, actually there were two, but he couldn't say anything about Regulus without putting him in danger.

"Who is that?" Charlie asked him.

Severus sighed deeply. "Bellatrix is in Azkaban, so that just leaves Narcissa."

"Narcissa Malfoy?"

Severus just nodded. He held his hand out and placed his wand on his open palm, whispering an incantation for a spell that would point him in the direction of the woman. It spun on his palm for a moment before pointing toward the stairs leading to the kitchen. Gesturing for the other two men to follow him, Severus headed down the stairs.

When they arrived in the kitchen Narcissa was opening and closing the cabinets, obviously looking for something. "Kreacher!" she called as she continued searching through the cabinets, having not heard the three men come in.

"He can no longer come when you call," Severus told her, leaning against the doorframe.

She spun around to face him. Her robes looked worn and dirty and her petite frame appeared even smaller than normal. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied. Before she could respond he continued. "Sirius Black was deaged and adopted by me. All his possessions were handed over to me, including this house and the house elf."

"Good joke," she told him, moving to sit at the table. "You and Sirius have always hated each other. He would never agree to something like that."

"We just left him at my family's home," Bill said, stepping into the room, his brother behind him. "He adores his new father."

She snorted, her wild eyes reminding Severus briefly of her older sister Bellatrix. "I don't believe it."

"Why are you here, Narcissa?" Severus asked as he took a seat across the table from her. "I left a wedding to come see who crossed my wards."

"Haven't you missed me, Sevvy darling?" she questioned before sighing. "I guess it is true then if you hold the wards and not my cousin."

"Answer my question, Narci," he replied, using the nickname she detested as much as he hated being called 'Sevvy'.

She sighed deeply, running her fingers through her dirty hair. "After Lucius' trial the Ministry saw fit to give me back the dowry that my parents gave Lucius when I married him. The money is gone now. I was hoping that Sirius would let me stay here…I did grow up here after all."

"You grew up here?" he asked.

"Yes. My father and his mother were siblings. Bella, 'Dromeda and I grew up here…with Sirius and Regulus, even though we were a few years older than the boys."

He nodded. "Siri is in no position to offer you a place to stay, but I can. The boys and I will be staying here for the rest of the summer as I've offered my home to the friends who were married today."

Narcissa smiled. "I have missed Draco…and I was hoping that maybe I could convince you to let me see him from time to time."

"Why did you want to see him?" Severus asked her. Her reasons could well be innocent, but he wasn't about to let her hurt his son again. Draco had been hurt for many years, even before Severus had adopted him, by his mother's fairly neglectful attitude toward him. That had hurt the boy almost as much as Lucius' cane had. "What made you decide to start caring?"

She looked down at her hands for several minutes before answering. "Deep down I always loved him, but Lucius didn't want me spending too much time with him…and you just didn't tell Lucius no. Not unless you had a death wish. It was easier to just stay away than to break his heart and mine every time Lucius got in the way."

"But you did break his heart, Narcissa," Severus told her. "Over and over again. I can't tell you how many times I held him as he cried when he was younger. Or how many times he wouldn't allow himself to cry over your rejection as he got older. If you could have seen the look of pain in his eyes, Narci."

"I knew you loved him, Sev. And I had to let that be enough for him. You of all people should know what happened to those who defied Lucius or gave him an answer that he didn't like."

"Even if I believed all that, it doesn't explain why you waited so long to try and find him. It's been a year, Narcissa. A year since Lucius attacked my sons."

"I…" she hesitated before trying again. "I had some growing up to do, I think. I've done a lot of things this year to try and forget what I had done to him. I was drinking, Sev. And there were some potions too.

"A couple months ago I woke up in an alley, laying in my own vomit. I'd been kicked out of my flat in Paris because I didn't have the money to pay the rent." She paused and sighed deeply. "I ended up in a Muggle rehabilitation center getting it all out of my system. Of course, they didn't understand what it was that I had been taking."

Severus stared at her for several minutes before responding. "Are you clean now?" he asked her.

"Sixty days," she replied.

He nodded. "If I find out that you start again, you'll be out on the street."

"Of course, Sev."

"And you'll need to find a job and support yourself. I'll allow you to stay here once the boys and I return to Hogwarts, but you will be responsible for your own expenses. Kreacher serves me at Hogwarts now, but I will see if your old house elf Dobby would be willing to work for you. However, Dobby is a free elf and he gets paid. If he comes, you will be responsible for paying him as well."

She nodded. "Of course. You mentioned guests?"

He hesitated a moment before answering her. "The father of one of my Slytherins is on loan to the Ministry from the American Magical Law Enforcement, doing a very dangerous assignment. His family is in danger as well, so Albus has agreed to give them sanctuary at Hogwarts until his assignment is through. As the two oldest are close friends of my boys, I've asked them to stay here until the term starts. Mrs. Cole homeschools her three youngest children and has agreed to teach Siri as well since I am busy with my own teaching duties as well as my duties as Head of Slytherin. Normally I would handle all the brewing for the Infirmary as well, but Albus has hired a newly named Healer and Potions Mistress to help both myself and Poppy. She is Mrs. Cole's sister and the wife of the new History of Magic professor."

"Binns finally leave?" Charlie asked, reminding the two that they were not alone in the room.

"I believe that Albus convinced him to join his body to allow Remus Lupin to take the position. Remus enjoyed teaching Defense this past year, but History is what he really wants to teach. And it's not as demanding so that he could spend more time with his new bride," Severus told them. "It is his wedding that I had to leave."

"I'm sorry about that, Severus," Narcissa told him.

He nodded. "Let's get you settled so that I can return."

"She can stay at the Burrow tonight if you prefer," Bill offered. "Since there isn't a house elf here."

"Thank you, Bill," Severus said, standing. "I need to collect Siri anyway. He's probably discovered my disappearance."

"It will do Fred and George some good to take care of him," Charlie said with a smile.

Severus looked at Narcissa. "You don't mind staying with the Weasleys, do you?"

"I'll be fine," she told him. "I'm not quite as haughty as I used to be."

He nodded. Moments later the foursome Apparated to the Weasley's garden, Severus taking Narcissa by Side-Along. Molly came out to greet them, a teary-eyed Siri on her hip. She put the boy on the ground and he raced over to his father.

Severus knelt down, hugging the boy to his chest. "What's all this?" he asked, drying Siri's tears with his thumb.

"You left me," the boy cried.

"A…a friend was in trouble and I had to go help her. It was very boring and I thought you would have more fun with Fred and George," Severus told the boy. While he was talking to his son, Bill was explaining Narcissa's presence to his mother.

Siri looked up at Narcissa. "You look like my cousin Cissy…" he told her with a sniffle.

She knelt down in front of him. "I am your cousin Cissy, Siri," she told him. She had almost called him Sirius, but had then remembered that Severus had been calling him Siri. "But I took an aging potion, so I'm older now." It was the first excuse that popped into her head.

The boy leaned against his father. "Pop had to give me a potion to make me little again because I was sick. Were you sick too?"

"Something like that, but I'm better now."

"Good. I'm better too." He looked up at the Potions Master. "Can we go back now? We're missing Uncle Remus marry Miss Audrey."

"We'll go back," Severus replied. "And remember, you can call her Aunt Audrey now."

"I forgotted."

Severus chuckled and stood with his son in his arms. "That's alright, silly mutt." He turned to Narcissa. "We'll be back in a couple days," he told her. "I will send word to you." When she nodded, he carried his son to the edge of the property and Apparated them back to the International Portkey Terminal in London so that they could return to their family in America.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: some swearing**

Severus didn't say anything to Draco that night about Narcissa, but the next night he called the boy into his room after putting Siri down for the night. He sat on the edge of the bed and gestured for the boy to join him.

Draco hesitated a moment before sitting next to his father. "Am I in trouble?" he asked. He hadn't remembered doing anything, but sometimes you just never knew.

"No," Severus told him. He wished that he didn't have to do this, but the boy would need to know about Narcissa before she moved into Grimmauld Place with them in a couple days. "I just wanted to talk to you. There was someone at Grimmauld Place yesterday when I went to check on the house. It was Narcissa."

"Narcissa?" The boy's face screwed up as he considered what he had just heard. "Mother was at Grimmauld Place?" He hadn't called her 'mother' in a while, but this time it just slipped out.

Severus nodded. "Yes."

"Why?" What would she be doing back here? Last Draco heard, she had been headed to France where she kept a flat.

"She's had a rough time since Lucius was arrested, but she's come back to tell you that she still loves you Draco."

The young teen crossed his arms and snorted. "I don't think that she ever loved me."

He reached over and brushed a loose strand of hair from the boy's brow. "I think she did. You know how cruel Lucius was. She told me that Lucius would never let her get close to you…and I believe her, dragon. She's made some mistakes, but she's getting her life back together now."

"Do I have to see her?" Draco asked his adopted father. Part of him wanted to see her and another part of him wanted nothing to do with her.

"I've offered her a room at Grimmauld Place. She grew up there with Siri and it is the only home she has left."

"I don't want to see her!" he protested, jumping to his feet.

"I know, dragon, I know. You don't have to treat her like she is your mother, but I do ask that you be polite to her. She's an old friend of mine and she is your brother's cousin."

"Do I really have to?" Draco asked the man with a sigh.

"I would appreciate it."

Draco nodded. "May I go now?" He didn't want Harry to come looking for him if his twin could sense just how upset he was right now. That was the worst part of the bond that he shared with his brother; always having his brother know exactly what he was feeling if his Occlumency shields dropped, which they tended to do when he was really upset, as he was now.

"You may," his father told him. "Just don't wander too far from the house."

The blond hurried out of the room without a reply. He ran out of the cottage and did something he had never done before; he climbed a tree to get away from everyone and think. There had been times growing up that he thought that perhaps Narcissa did love him. But those times had been few and far between. She had frequently been gone from the Manor when he was growing up. And she had never tried to stop Lucius when the man was beating him. But then there had been times when he thought he had woken in the night after a nightmare to have her comfort him and stay with him until he had gone back to sleep. Even know he wasn't sure if she had really been there to comfort him or if it was just part of his dreams.

"May I come up?" Rae called from below him.

"Only if you are alone," he responded.

"I am." She climbed up and sat next to him on the large branch. "Do you often climb trees in the dark?" she asked him.

He sighed deeply. "First time I ever climbed a tree, actually."

"They make great places to hide and think."

"Sounds like you do this a lot," he said, turning to lean his back against the trunk of the tree.

"I did a lot when I was little. Not so much now." She fell silent for a moment. "Want to talk about it?"

"Yes. No. I don't know…"

She just shrugged. "Ready to head back?"

He nodded. "But I wish we were going to Spinner's End instead of Grimmauld Place."

"What's the professor's house like?"

"It's not real big, but it's not small either. It's got four bedrooms. One of those used to be his potions lab, but he's turned it into a bedroom for Siri. I spent a couple weeks there every summer growing up…actually, I liked it better there than I did the Manor."

"Because you were loved?" she asked softly, moving to sit on a nearby branch so that she could lean against the trunk of the tree too.

He hesitated a moment before answering. "Yeah. I was loved there…and I knew it."

"Why don't you want to go back to Grimmauld Place?"

"Because Pop's invited Narcissa to stay there too."

"Who is Narcissa?" she asked him.

"The woman I thought was my mother."

She reached over and gave his arm a comforting squeeze.

"Why do you still call him 'professor'?" Draco asked, changing the subject.

"What else would I call him?" she responded.

He turned his head to look at her. "He's family, isn't he?"

"How do you figure?" she asked, looking at him as well.

"Well, your father is Siri's little brother. And Pop is Siri's father, so that makes him your…"

"…grandfather," she finished with a laugh.

He laughed as well. "Maybe we shouldn't tell him that."

"Probably not." She looked up at the sky. "We should get inside. It's going to rain in about five minutes."

"How can you tell?" he asked her.

"Being a weather witch can be quite useful sometimes," she replied with a shrug.

Draco rolled his eyes and climbed down from the tree. Without even realizing what he was doing, he turned to help her down from the last branch. He found himself staring down into her grey eyes and for a brief moment he considered kissing her. When they first met they had hated each other, but they had both changed over the last year…sharing with each other things that they hadn't told anyone else. They understood each other in a way that no one else did. Realizing that she might hit him again if he did kiss her, he shook his head. Smirking, he pulled the Slytherin green bandana from her hair and raced toward the house.

Rae chased him into the house and up the stairs to the room that the five boys were sharing, stopping only because of the ward that had been set up to stop the girls from entering the room. There was a similar ward on the door to the girls' room that stopped the boys from entering. "I will get you for this, Orion Snape," she told him, before stomping back down to the first floor. She went into her mother's room and threw herself on the bed. "Boys are so confusing." She rolled over onto her stomach and pulled a pillow underneath her to support her head.

Halle moved to sit beside her and picked up her hairbrush from the bedside table, brushing her daughter's hair. "Yes, they are rather confusing. Want to tell me about it?"

"I saw Draco run outside and he looked kinda upset, so I ran out to see if he was alright. We talked for a while and when we got ready to come inside, he helped me down out of the tree. I thought he was going to kiss me for a minute."

"Did you want him too?" Halle asked her.

Rae blushed and turned her face into the pillow, nodding.

"You like him."

She nodded again.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Halle said, still brushing her daughter's hair. "Just don't rush it. If it is meant to happen, it will, sweetheart."

"Did you always love Daddy?" Rae asked after a moment.

"No. We were co-workers, then friends…and then one day just realized that we were in love. We never really dated. He just turned to me one day and said 'Let's get married'. I thought he was crazy at first, but as we talked about it, I realized that that was exactly what I wanted to do," the woman answered. When she had first met Thomas Kelly, she had been assigned to introduce him to the life of Daniel Cole. She had been the best friend of the real Daniel Cole, they had been practically attached at the hip from birth, and she had been quite unsure about this man assuming her friend's identity, though it did make sense to her. Daniel had been quite a well known AMLE officer. Thomas resembled Daniel and had singled handedly brought down the five dark wizards who had killed Daniel. As he was not known to the American Magical Association, it made sense for him to assume Daniel's identity. Because she and Daniel had always been so close, she had been forced to spend a lot of time with Thomas and through the time that they had spent together they had become close. The one thing she hadn't told Thomas was that everyone had always assumed that she and the real Daniel would one day get married.

Rae giggled. "Not very romantic."

"No. It wasn't, but I really couldn't imagine him asking any other way."

--

When the group stepped into Grimmauld Place a couple days later, Severus was pleasantly surprised at the change. Kreacher, Dobby and a few other Hogwarts house elves had transformed the house, getting rid of all the dark objects in the house and cleaning it from top to bottom. It took a while to get everyone settled into their new (or in Siri's case, old) rooms.

Halle and her children were going to occupy the top floor. There were four bedrooms there, one with an adjoining sitting room. Severus felt that Halle would appreciate having her own space. Siri would have his old room, still decorated in Gryffindor colors, though Severus had instructed the house elves to get rid of the pin up pictures and make the room more appropriate for a child. Harry and Draco would take Reg's old room and Severus the third bedroom. Severus had decided to put Narcissa in Siri's parents' room. It was going to be a little crowded, but it was only for a few weeks until all but Narcissa went to Hogwarts.

Severus had sent word to Narcissa that they had returned to London and she returned to Grimmauld Place shortly after dinner. Draco was the first person to see her when she walked into the house and he stood in the hallway staring at her, unsure what to do. Part of him wanted to run and hug her, but the other part wanted nothing to do with her. "What do I call you?" he asked her. He wasn't sure what he had meant to say to her, but he knew it hadn't been that.

Narcissa hesitated before answering, her voice and face showing none of the heartache that she felt. "Call me whatever you feel comfortable calling me," she told him. She had suspected for years that perhaps Draco wasn't really her child and she had tried to use that to stop the love that she had for her son, but she hadn't been successful in that. Right now all she wanted to do was to pull her son into her arms and never let him go.

The cold look that Draco gave her was one that reminded her so much like Lucius. "Does Bitch work for you?"

Her face went white and before Draco even got a chance to enjoy the small victory, a hand clamped down on his neck. He was given a rough shake and he knew that it was his father behind him. He swallowed hard. "P-p-pop…"

"Save it," the man said, forcing him back toward the stairs and up to his room, his grip on the boy's neck still firm. He pulled Draco into the bathroom that the three boys shared. Severus gave him a hard swat on the seat of his pants.

"Ow!" Draco cried out, surprised at just how much that single swat had hurt. "I thought you said that I was too old to spank…"

"Then act your age!" the Potions Master snapped at him. Before his son even had a chance to respond he continued. "I told you to be polite to her. Do you call _that_ polite?"

"I call it deserved," the teen told him. "She let that bastard do whatever he wanted to me for years."

"Lucius did what he wanted and no one…NO ONE…stood in his way. She did what she thought was best. In the end it wasn't, but at the time it seemed like the best option," Severus told the boy. "Regardless, I will not have you acting like that. I have taught you better." Draco rolled his eyes and Severus cuffed his ear. "I don't know what has gotten into you, but it will not continue."

Draco's face showed his displeasure, but he said nothing. They stared at each other for several moments before Draco finally broke the silence. "What are you going to do?"

"I owe you some time with a bar of soap and then you are going straight to bed," Severus told him.

"This early?! I'm not a baby like Siri…"

"Act your age and you won't have to go to bed so early."

"Fine," Draco said with a sigh.

After washing the boy's mouth out with soap and sending him to bed, he headed back downstairs to apologize to Narcissa. He found her in the drawing room with Harry and Siri watching the two boys play with Siri's dragons. The dragons were the little boy's favorite toy, but he would only play with them if he could get someone to play with him. Severus sat down next to his old friend. "I apologize, Narcissa. I don't know what has gotten into him."

"It's alright, Severus," she told him. "Part of his behavior is rather typical of teenagers. I recall Sirius being worse as a teenager. You should remember that as much as he tormented you."

He groaned. "Just what I need…another one with an attitude problem." He leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

She laughed softly. "Sirius didn't have a father like you looking out for him. It will all work out Sev."

"I know it will. It's just a matter of when."


	6. Chapter 6

As it neared Siri's bedtime he stopped playing with his dragons and quietly climbed into Severus' lap as the Potions Master read through a potions journal that had come during their trip. Figuring that his youngest son was just tired, he didn't say anything, but shifted the boy so that his head was resting against his shoulder. At eight, Severus set the journal aside and stood to carry Siri up to bed. "Harry, I'm going to put Siri to bed and then I have some letters to answer. Go on up to bed in an hour."

Harry nodded. "Yes sir. Goodnight, Pop. 'Night Siri."

"G'night Harry," Siri whispered, sticking a thumb in his mouth.

Harry stared at him for a moment before catching his father's eye. Severus just shook his head and turned to leave the room. He kept an eye on his youngest son as he carried him up the stairs, concerned about the thumb-sucking. In the months since he had adopted the boy, he had never once seen him suck his thumb or even be as clingy as he had been the last week. Sighing, he pressed a kiss to the boy's brow and helped him change into the t-shirt that he wore to bed.

"Don't leave me," Siri said, clinging to Severus when the Potions Master tried to leave. Tears started to fill the boy's eyes.

Severus sighed again, sitting beside the boy as he settled him back on his pillow. He tucked the blanket around the boy's shoulders. "You need to go to sleep, Siri."

"Don't leave me," he said again, this time a couple tears falling down his cheeks.

He gently dried his son's tears. "Why are you putting up such a fuss, huh?"

"I don't want you to leave me," the boy sniffled.

"Why not?" Severus asked, settling against the headboard.

Siri climbed into his father's lap and snuggled against his chest. "I'm scared," he whimpered.

"What are you scared of?" he inquired, running his fingers through the boy's hair in an effort to calm him and lull him to sleep.

"I don't want the mean people to get me."

"There are no mean people here," Severus told him. "Only friends are allowed."

"Only friends?"

He nodded. "Only friends. Tell me who is staying here?"

Siri sniffled. "Harry and Draco." Another sniffle. "Ms. Halle. Beau and Rae and Johnny and Ana and Georgia."

"Any one else?"

"Cousin Cissy."

"That's right. Are any of them mean people?" he asked the boy, rocking him gently.

Siri looked up at his father. "Draco doesn't like Cousin Cissy. He said…he said that she was a bitch. What's that mean?"

The Potions Master sighed deeply. "It means something that isn't polite and I don't want to hear you say it again. If I hear you say it I will wash your mouth out with soap just like I did with Draco. Are we clear?"

The boy nodded. "Clear, Poppa."

"Good. Do you think you can sleep now that you know that there are no mean people here?" he asked the boy, summoning the stuffed dog that Remus had given him. The stuffed toy very closely resembled Padfoot and had been packed in a box of toys that they had brought with them from Hogwarts.

"I think so," he whispered, cuddling the dog close.

Severus tucked him back into his bed and kissed his brow. "If you need anything, I'm right down the hall across from Harry and Draco."

"Can you stay til I go to sleep?" Siri asked, giving the man his most pitiful face.

"Alright. Roll over," Severus told him. As soon as the boy was on his stomach, Severus gently rubbed his back until he went to sleep before going to his own room.

--

Like any good spy, Severus woke quickly, cracking one eye to see who was in his room. He saw two large green eyes right at the edge of his bed. "What is it, Kreacher?" he asked with a groan. It felt as if he had just closed his eyes.

The ancient house elf gave a little bow. "Kreacher thought that Master Severus would want to know that Young Master Sirius is being sick."

"Sick?" Severus asked, sitting up. "What's wrong with him?" He rubbed his gritty eyes and grabbed the robe he had left on the end of the bed.

"Young Master Sirius be crying and he is being sick all over the floor," the elf answered.

He rubbed his face as he walked out of the room. "Thank you, Kreacher. Can you bring me a Stomach Soother?" he asked the elf who was following him down the hall to the boy's room.

"Right away, Master Severus," the elf said, disappearing with a snap of his fingers.

Severus went into his youngest son's room. He found the boy huddled in the corner of the room with his stuffed puppy. The bed and the boy's shirt were all stained with vomit. "Hey there, buddy…"

"I got sick, Poppa," the boy whimpered. Severus had noticed his son had been calling him 'poppa' more lately, especially when he was upset or tired.

"I see that," he told the boy, kneeling in front of him. "Let's get you out of this dirty shirt." He helped the boy stand up and pulled off the shirt.

"Padfoot's all dirty too." When Moony had given the boy the stuffed puppy, Harry and Draco had named it after the older Sirius' Animagus form.

Severus took his wand out of his robe pocket and cast a cleaning charm on the puppy. "There. All better."

"Thank you," Siri said, hugging the stuffed puppy.

The Potions Master cast a cleaning charm on the bed as well before Kreacher popped back into the room with the Stomach Soother. Severus offered it to the boy. "This will make you feel better."

Siri made a face, but drank the potion. "Can I sleep with you?" he asked.

Severus pulled another shirt out of the dresser and turned to look at his son. "Alright. But just for tonight," he said, helping the boy into the clean shirt. He lifted the boy into his arms and carried him down the hall to his room.

The boy rested his head on his father's shoulder. "I had a bad dream…"

"Want to tell me about it?" he asked, tucking Siri into his bed. He walked around to the other side and stretched out again with a weary sigh.

"It was about the mean people," Siri said, snuggling against his father's side.

"Do you know who the mean people are?" he asked, rubbing the boy's back.

Siri nodded. "Cousin Bella…and 'Dolphus and Rab'stan."

Severus sighed deeply. He could understand how any small child could be afraid of those three. "Listen close, Siri. Bella and Rodolphus and Rabastan are all in Azkaban. The Dementors will keep them there for a long, long time. They can't hurt you."

--

A few days later the whole group Flooed into Diagon Alley to purchase as many of their school supplies as they could. Beau had not yet received his O.W.L results so he couldn't purchase his books, but planned to owl order them once he had his results. The day had gone rather smoothly until after their visit to Madame Malkin's for new robes for both Harry and Draco who had recently gone through a growth spurt. As they walked over to Quality Quidditch Supplies so that his two Quidditch obsessed boys could spend a few minutes looking, Severus heard Narcissa cry out just behind him.

Turning around, he saw her standing there in the middle of the street in nothing but her undergarments. He pulled off his outer robe and wrapped it around her shoulders, Apparating her back to Grimmauld Place without a thought. "I will find out who is responsible for this," he told her, before Apparating back to his sons.

The three boys were still standing where he had left them. Siri and Johnny Cole were giggling while Draco stood by with a smug look on his face. It was a look that Severus had seen many times before. Harry looked like he was unsure what to do or say. "We are going home," he told them, lifting Siri into his arms. He turned to Halle. "Can you find your way back?"

"We'll be fine, Severus," she replied.

Nodding, he headed back to the Leaky Cauldron so that they could Floo home. Once back in the drawing room, he put Siri on the ground. "Alright. Which of you was responsible for that?" he demanded, putting his hands on his hips. None of the three would look him in the eye. "I want some answers. Now!"

Harry hesitated a moment before answering. "It was my idea…"

Draco rolled his eyes. Of course Harry would be the first to say something and now he had to answer as well. "I brewed the potion."

"I put it on Cousin Cissy's robes," Siri answered quietly.

Severus stared down at his sons, trying to control his anger. Normally this wasn't much of a problem, but he had gotten very little sleep the last two weeks because of Siri's nightly nightmares. Sometimes the boy had more than one a night. He just couldn't believe that his sons would do something so cruel and calculated. "I have never been as upset with the three of you as I am right now." He looked at Draco. "I know that you aren't happy about her being here and I have put up with your attitude and disrespect the last two weeks, but this is going too far. What you three did was completely uncalled for!" He paused for a moment before continuing. "I had planned to take the three of you to the Quidditch World Cup, but as atrocious as your behavior has been today, I think I had best find someone else to take our tickets."

The two teens went pale at the mention of the Quidditch World Cup. They had been dropping hints for months about wanting to go and their father hadn't even told them that he had bought tickets until just that moment and now he was talking about taking them away. "I'm sorry, sir," Harry said. "You are right, it was uncalled for and I'll apologize to her."

"You most certainly will," Severus said sharply. "All of you will. And you will all be punished." They made faces, but nodded. "I will keep the tickets for now, but if your behavior doesn't improve significantly between now and the time we leave, you will be staying behind with Halle, Narcissa and the two younger girls."

"You'd really leave us here?" Draco asked.

"I most certainly will! I expect better behavior out of all of you and I think all three of you know it," he told them. He sighed. "Siri, go up to your room. I'll be up there in a minute."

Siri looked up at his father. "Are you gonna spank me?"

"I most certainly am. And I hope that you don't let your brother talk you into trouble again."

Sniffling, the little boy ran up to his room.

Severus turned back to his older two sons. "You two are grounded. No brooms, no Animagus lessons, extra chores, early bedtimes."

"For how long?" Draco asked. He wasn't really sorry for what he had done, just sorry they had gotten caught.

"Until I say otherwise. Until school if necessary."

--

Hermione came to visit a few days later. She was planning to stay at Grimmauld Place for the three weeks before the Quidditch World Cup to get some extra training in Transfiguration from Halle Cole, who had excelled in Transfiguration during her own school days. Each of the members of the Young Order was receiving extra training over the summer in one area in which they excelled. Harry was receiving training in Defense and Draco in Potions from Severus. Beau and Rae would be Flooing to Hogwarts daily to receive their training; Beau in Healing from Madame Pomfrey and Rae in Charms from Professor Flitwick who was excited to be working with the Weather Witch. The other members of the Young Order were also receiving training in areas in which they excelled.

They were half way through their three weeks of intense training when their letters came from Hogwarts. The letters for the younger four students were just their book and supply lists for the coming year, but Beau was waiting anxiously for his O.W.L. scores. Everyone fell silent as they waited for him to open the letter.

"I don't know if I can do this," he said, his hands shaking slightly.

Halle walked over to her son and put her hands on his shoulders. "No matter what that parchment says, I'm proud of you. You've overcome a lot this last year."

He opened the envelope, but handed the folded parchment to Hermione. "You read it…if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to take them at all."

She nodded and unfolded the parchment, reading his scores out for them all to hear. "Potions – O. Transfiguration – E. Herbology – O. Charms – E. Defense Against the Dark Arts – O. History of Magic – P. Astronomy – P. Care of Magical Creatures – O. Study of Ancient Runes – A. Arithmancy – A. Congratulations Beau! Eight O.W.L.s! That's really good!"

He stared at her for a moment before leaning over and kissing her quickly. "Thank you."

Hermione blushed to rival a Weasley. "You're welcome."

Draco and Harry snickered until Halle tossed dishtowels at them. "I think it's your turn to clean up after breakfast."


	7. Chapter 7

The night before they were supposed to leave for the Quidditch World Cup, Severus sent his three boys up to bed right after dinner. He told them that they would be leaving before dawn and that anyone who did not get up when he called the next morning would be left behind. Hermione, Beau, Rae and Johnny would be going with them, but Halle, Georgia and Ana would be staying behind. Halle and Ana had no interest in Quidditch and though Georgia was, Severus had only been able to get eight tickets and had allowed Siri to invite a friend because Harry and Draco would have people their own age there. They would be camping next to the Weasleys, with Rae and Hermione sharing a smaller tent with Ginny Weasley. Severus and his group of boys would share one tent while the Weasley men shared another.

As he was heading back down to the drawing room after tucking Siri into bed, he passed Narcissa on the stairs. "Is everything alright, Narcissa?" he asked her. "You've been quiet for a couple days."

She sighed deeply and looked away.

"Cissy, talk to me." He was worried now. "We've always been able to talk," he said, resting a hand on her arm.

Narcissa looked up at him, blue eyes meeting black. "I wasn't sure how to tell you…but I won't be here when you and the boys get back."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I don't know where," she answered. "I've been writing to Andromeda since I got back and she's been asking me to visit, so I guess I'll go wear out my welcome over there."

"You don't have to leave, Cissy," he told her.

She shook her head, tears blurring her vision. "I do, Sev. I'm coming between you and your sons and that was never my intention." She stopped and looked away again. "You've been wonderful to me, but I just can't ruin your relationship with them."

He pulled her into a hug, leading her head to rest on his chest. "I thought you wanted to be with Draco again."

"He doesn't want anything to do with me," she told him. "And I don't really blame him. I should have done something…I could have taken Draco away from there, or gone to the Ministry with my suspicions about his kidnapping Draco."

"It's always easier to see what we should have done after the fact."

"I see what I need to do now, Sev. I need to leave and find another way to convince Draco to forgive me. He's acting out and I'm the reason that he is. And his brothers are helping him. It's just best I leave. You tried, but it isn't going to work. Not like this."

He looked down at her. "Cissy, don't just leave again. It won't help anything with Draco…it will only make it worse."

"My being here isn't helping," she responded with a sigh. "I had planned to talk to him in the morning and see if he would allow me to write to him…to start over."

"That's a good idea. Will you…will you write to me as well?"

"Of course, Sev," she replied, reaching up and caressing his cheek with a petite hand. "And Harry and Siri too if they will let me."

"I think they'd like that," he told her, leaning down to brush her lips with his.

What neither of them realized is that Severus' two dark headed sons were watching from the top of the stairs. "What are they doing?" Siri asked his older brother.

"Kissing, Siri," Harry replied.

"Why are they doing that?"

Harry stood and pulled Siri to his feet as well, leading him back down the hall to his bed. "Because that's what grownups do sometimes."

"Like Uncle Remus and Aunt Audrey?" the boy asked. "Are Pop and Cousin Cissy going to get married too?"

"I don't know," Harry told him. "I think she's going to leave."

"Why? Because we've been so bad?"

"Maybe," Harry replied, tucking his brother back into bed.

--

The next morning Severus woke Draco early and sent him down to the drawing room where Narcissa was waiting to speak to him. He had promised to keep the others away to give them a few minutes alone. "Pop said you wanted to see me," the teens aid, throwing himself on one of the sofas.

"Yes," she replied. "I wanted to let you know that I'm leaving."

"Good," he retorted.

Narcissa gave a soft sigh. "Draco…I'm very sorry that I didn't try harder to stop your fath…to stop Lucius. I see now that there are things that I could have done to stop him. You probably don't believe me, but I do love you darling.

"I don't think you do," he snapped, sitting up on the edge of the sofa. "Sev loves me and he's proved it to me many times over. He healed me after you would turn your back on me."

"I do love you, Draco, but I was too scared of Lucius to show it. It was I who sent you to Severus when you were younger."

"Stop! I don't care! You aren't my mother and I want you to stop pretending that you can be!"

"I will. I'm leaving until you return to school…I thought it might be best," she told him.

He nodded. "It would."

"Do…do you think we could try to be friends?" she asked him.

Draco considered it for a moment before answering. "I suppose we can. It would make Pop happy."

"Thank you," Narcissa replied with a smile. "May I write to you?"

"You may," he told her and then smirked. "And perhaps some of the care packages you used to send?"

She laughed. "Of course. As soon as I start my new job and have some money. I will even send something to Harry and Siri."

--

Severus was having a hard time quieting his crew down after Ireland won the Quidditch World Cup, even though the Bulgarian Seeker had gotten the Snitch, and it would be a while before he could based on the noises from outside. He listened as his three boys, Beau, Rae, Hermione and Johnny replayed the highlights of the game over and over again. Sensing that something was wrong outside, he jumped to his feet. "Stay inside," he told them, rushing out of the tent. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Arthur Weasley and his two oldest sons rush out of their tent as well.

All around them tents were burning and people were running toward the nearby trees. "What is going on here?" Arthur asked.

Severus just shook his head. "We need to get the kids out of here." He turned to go back into his tent, stopping when Charlie swore.

"Death Eaters," the dragon tamer hissed.

The two fathers exchanged a look before disappearing into their respective tents. The seven children in his charge turned to look at him and Siri threw himself at his father, who lifted him into his arms and held him close. "There are Death Eaters here," he told them. "You need to get out of here. I want you to stick together."

"Sir," Beau spoke up. "I can take two Side-Along."

He nodded, remembering the story that Halle had told them. "Have you done so recently?"

"Last week," Beau told him. "I don't like to get out of practice."

"Good. Take Siri and Johnny to the woods. The others will meet you there."

Beau knelt down. "Jay…" he said, looking at his brother. Johnny nodded and climbed onto his brother's back. Once he knew that Johnny was secure, the teen stood. "Come on, Siri." The younger boy hesitated a moment before going into the teen's arms after a quiet word from him father.

"Keep them safe," Severus told him.

"With my life," Beau promised, before disappearing with the two boys.

Severus turned to the other four. "Stay together. Go to the woods and find Beau. I will find you when it is safe."

"Be careful, Pop," Harry told him before following Draco, Rae and Hermione out of the tent.

--

Four Weasleys, three Snapes, Hermione and the three Americans were waiting in the woods for Severus and the older Weasleys to come find them. Harry had gotten separated from the other three and had discovered his wand missing after he had tripped. Moments later he had heard a voice incanting loudly and a large green Dark Mark had appeared in the sky over the clearing he was standing in. Harry had ducked just in time to avoid half a dozen stunning hexes. Barty Crouch, Amos Diggory and several others had questioned him for nearly fifteen minutes when his wand was found nearby and had been proved to be the wand that had cast the Dark Mark. He had been questions for several more minutes before Amos Diggory had spoken up for him. Harry had found his brothers and friends a few minutes later.

The group of friends were huddled close together in an attempt to fend off the late night chill. Siri was cuddled in Beau's arms, having not let go of the older boy, even when his brothers had shown up. Beau's brother Johnny was pressed against his side with Hermione sitting on his other side, sharing the blanket she had transfigured from the jacket she had thought to grab. Ginny sat between Ron and Harry, though closer to Harry than her brother. Rae and Draco were leaning against the same tree, using it as a backrest. Fred and George were lying on the ground in the middle of the group. They had been sitting there in silence for a while, jumping at the noises from the campsite when Rae finally spoke. "Beau…sing that lullaby you're always singing…"

"Rae…" he said with a sigh.

"We're all a little jumpy and Siri and Johnny need some sleep," she told him, slipping her hand under Draco's where it rested on the ground between them. Though she would never admit it out loud, she needed a little bit of comforting too. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, but didn't move his own.

"No'don't," Siri mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Beau chuckled. "Just close your eyes and listen anyway," he said, cuddling the boy closer, before he started singing softly. "Sommeil mon determiner et paix suivre vous, Tout mondialement le nuit..."

As Beau finished his song they could hear Severus and the Weasleys calling for them. Draco jumped to his feet. "Pop!" he called out, helping Rae to her feet as all but Beau, Hermione and the two younger boys, who were both sleeping, scrambled to their feet.

Severus ran into the clearing pulling his two older sons into a tight hug, before holding the back at arm's length. "Are you two alright?" he asked them.

Harry nodded. "We're fine, Pop."

"Good," the Potions Master said, giving them both another hug. He moved over to where the rest of his charges and his youngest son were. Lifting the sleeping boy into his arms, he looked the others over. "Are you well?" he asked them.

"We are all well," Beau replied, standing and lifting his brother into his arms. "We were separated for a short time, but we managed to find Harry and we stayed together just like you ordered."

"Thank you, Devereaux. You did well." He turned to look back at Harry. "What's this about you going missing?"

Looking down, the boy kicked at the dirt. "I got separated from the others in the crowd...and lost my wand. Someone took it and cast the Dark Mark," he said, gesturing toward the sky and the still visible Mark.

Severus sighed deeply. "Do you have your wand now?" Harry nodded. "Good. We'll deal with the rest of it after we get a little sleep. Our tent didn't make it and neither did the girls' tent, so we'll bunk with the Weasleys for the night and take an early portkey home. I'm afraid that we'll all have to double up." There were murmurs of agreement and they all followed him back to the Weasley tent, looking forward to a couple hours of sleep. They were all so tired they didn't really care where they slept.

**AN: The song Beau sings is a lullaby called "All Through The Night". It was originally a Welsh folksong that has been translated in several languages. Beau's French version was translated for me by my wonderful cousin Becca.**

**It might be a few days before I update again because all my free time is going into making my costume for my niece's Harry Potter themed birthday party at the end of the month, but I promise to try and update again as soon as I can. ~Rae**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Severus and his group Portkeyed back to Grimmauld Place where they were greeted by Halle and her two youngest daughters and surprisingly by Remus and Audrey. Halle and Audrey promptly began fussing over Beau, Rae and Johnny. Severus' boys stayed close to their father and Hermione stood slightly apart from the others, watching.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked Remus, shifting Siri from one hip to the other. The boy had absolutely refused to let go of his father. "I thought the two of you would be spending the rest of the summer at Spinner's End."

"We were," Remus replied. "But we were at Hogwarts this weekend preparing for the coming year. We decided to Floo over when we saw the paper this morning." As he spoke Audrey and Hermione headed toward the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"It's good to see you," Severus said. The look in his eyes clearly stated that they would talk later.

"I'm glad that all of you are safe. And so is this little stowaway," he said, pulling a white ferret from the pocket of his robes.

Draco grinned and reached for his pet. "Frank! I've missed him. Thank you, Moony!"

"You're welcome, pup.". He turned to Harry. "Your cat is sleeping on your bed upstairs."

"Thanks!" Harry exclaimed before racing up the stairs, Draco close on his heels. Because of all their summer plans Hagrid had offered to look after the two pets until school started again.

Siri pouted a little as he hugged his stuffed dog closer. He wanted a pet too, but Pop said that he was too young. When his Uncle Moony tried to give him a hug, he clung to his father even more.

Remus settled for rubbing the boy's back for a moment instead of the usual hug.

"He's been very clingy lately," Severus explained. "Even more so after last night."

The werewolf nodded. "Audrey and I would like to stay here until school starts. It would be a good time to work with the five here on becoming Animagi."

"Not my two," Severus told him, briefly explaining why. "I just don't think they are ready yet. Perhaps at Christmas."

"What are your plans for Christmas?"

"I haven't decided yet. I'll likely be required to stay at school."

"We'll probably be staying as well."

Severus nodded. "They've been told nothing of the plans for the coming year, though none of them will be old enough to participate."

"None of the Young Order?"

"Only Diggory. His birthday is mid-October, I believe."

"Then perhaps we won't have to worry about any of them participating in this insane tournament."

"I only hope you're right," Severus said, carrying Siri up to their rooms to unpack the few things that had survived the tent fire.

--

Severus woke and was aware of Kreacher's presence without even opening his eyes. It was Kreacher who woke him every night for Siri's nightmares. "I'm up," he told the house elf, standing and pulling on his robe as he hurried down the hall to his son's room.

The smell of urine and vomit was strong when he entered the room and he turned on the lights with a flick of his wrist. "Siri...buddy...". He could hear the boy's quiet whimpers from the open closet and he crossed the room, kneeling in front of the cracked door. "What's wrong, Siri?" He asked the boy quietly.

"Don't hurt me," the boy whimpered.

"I won't hurt you," he promised.

"But I wetted my bed and I sicked up..."

"I'm not going to punish you for that buddy."

The boy in the closet started crying. "I want my Poppa."

Severus' heart nearly broke at the pitiful sound of those words. "I'm right here, Siri. Why don't you come out of there so I can clean you up..."

"You're gonna hurt me..."

"Never, baby," Severus told him, putting on hand on the floor in the small opening made by the closet door. "I would never hurt you."

"Yes you will..."

"Would it make you feel better if I gave you my wand?" He asked.

"Rab'stan hurts me without a wand," the boy whimpered and then started crying again, loudly this time.

His heart breaking even more, Severus removed his wand from the pocket of his robe and placed it on the floor, pushing it halfway into the darkened closet. "Rabastan won't hurt you, buddy. He's in Azkaban.". Was his son remembering something that had happened to him during his first childhood? Had he had a reason to be afraid of his cousin and the LeStrange brothers?

"What 'bout Bella and 'Dolphus?" Came the a quiet voice as a tiny hand snuck out of the darkness and closed around his wand, pulling it quickly into the closet.

Severus knew it probably wasn't wise to give such a young child a wand, but if it made his son feel safe enough to come out of the closet, he'd let the boy hold it. "They are in Azkaban too, Siri. They can't hurt you."

"Can you take me to my Poppa? I want my Poppa!" The little boy wailed.

"Of course I can," he told the boy. He realized now that his son was suffering from a night terror. Over the years he'd had to deal with them from other students. "But I need you to come out of there."

After a moment a dark head poked itself out of the closet and grey eyes blinked up at him. "I can't find my Padfoot. Do you see my Padfoot?" He asked, large tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Why don't we find him together?"

The boy hesitated a moment before crawling out of the closet. "How do we find him? With magic?"

Severus smiled at the sniffling boy. "We can use magic." He moved behind the boy and covered both of his tiny hands with his larger ones, his right hand curling their fingers around his wand. "When you summon something the word is Accio. So what do you say?"

"Accio Padfoot," Siri said quietly. The stuffed dog flew from the blankets on the bed when Severus silently summoned him at the same time Siri had said the words. Siri caught he stuffed friend in his arms, hugging it tightly to his chest. He turned and looked up at Severus. "Thank you Poppa!"

Severus pulled the boy, now awake, into a hug. "You're welcome, buddy. Let's get you cleaned up and back to bed, alright?"

Siri nodded against his father's shoulder. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Yes, but don't get used to it, you spoiled little mutt."

The boy just grinned. It was so easy to get what he wanted from his father.

--

A few days after their return from the Quidditch World Cup Draco answered a knock on the front door. He was rather surprised to find Narcissa standing there. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his tone harsh.

"Good morning, Draco. I need to see Severus," she replied, shifting the newspaper from one hand to the other and pulling a small candy package from her pocket. "For you. I hope you still like them."

He looked down at the package in her hand. Fizzing Whizzbees. His favorite. And something Lucius had always forbidden him to eat. "Thank you," he said, remembering his manners. "Why do you need to see Pop?"

"I need to speak to him about Miss Granger's parents."

"Oh. Well, I think he's down in the lab. If he could get away from Siri long enough," he replied, stepping aside to let her into the house. He slipped the package of Fizzing Whizzbees into his pocket.

"Is he still having nightmares?" Narcissa asked him.

"Almost every night. Some nights he wakes up the whole house. Pop's been wanting to try to make a Dreamless Sleep that a child can take, but Siri rarely lets him out of his sight."

She nodded. "It must be hard on Severus."

Draco hesitated and looked at her for a moment before responding. "He looks awful," he told her truthfully.

"If Siri is with him do you think you can distract him long enough for me to talk to Severus? It's very important."

He nodded, showing her down to the potions lab off the kitchen.

--

An hour later Severus and Narcissa found the five teenagers in the drawing room with Remus where Beau was showing off his new found Animagus form. The teen was quite pleased to have been the first to discover his form: the Eastern Wolf, native to the French Canadian areas that his family had originated from many years before. Up until now only Remus, Severus and Halle had seen the boy in his Animagus form.

They had been somewhat surprised at the boy's form, but as Remus and Severus had discussed it later they both realized that Beau had many of the Alpha wolf qualities that Remus had. Severus thought that just maybe, the Young Order had found their leader.

Remus looked up when he saw Severus and Narcissa in the doorway and left Rae, Hermione, Draco and Harry with the wolf, all going on and on about how wonderful the older teen's Animagus form was. "What's wrong?" he asked the two adults.

Severus sighed and handed him the newspaper that Narcissa had shown him only a short time before.

Remus glanced at the paper. "Are you certain?"

Narcissa nodded. "I checked it out myself."

He nodded as well. "We need to tell her. Will you stay? Halle and Audrey took the younger kids to the zoo, and I think it would be good to have a woman here."

"I'll stay," she replied.

They turned to find four teenagers and a wolf staring at them. Beau quickly changed back to his human form. "What's wrong?" He asked the three adults. Yes, he would be a good Alpha for the Young Order.

"We need to speak to Hermione alone," Severus told them.

Hermione slid her hand into Beau's. "Can they stay sir?" She asked.

He exchanged a glance with Remus who nodded. "Very well," he said, moving to sit down.

She rose and sat on the other end of the sofa. "Did something happen to my parents?"

"I'm afraid so, dear," Narcissa said, moving to sit on a low stool in front of the girl. Draco was shocked at the woman's move. He had never seen her lower herself to sit on a stool before. He was even more surprised to see her take Hermione's hands in her own.

Hermione turned to look at the blonde woman. "Please tell me. What happened to them?"

"They were in an accident on the way home from work a couple days ago. They...they didn't make it."

She stared at her for a moment before collapsing against her in sobs. Beau and Harry moved to sit on either side of the heart broken girl, Harry taking one of her hands as Beau began to rub her back. Severus was not surprised to see Draco and Rae gather close to offer their comfort and support as well. He knew that the Young Order had grown close over their weeks of training, but he hadn't realized just how close they had become.

--

After all of the younger people, except Hermione, had gone to bed, the five adults sat up with the grieving teenager in the kitchen as she drank hot chocolate laced with a calming draft. "Is there any family you would like us to contact?" Remus asked her.

Hermione shook her head. "They were both the only children of only children. Both sets of grandparents died when I was little."

"We'll help you with any arrangements that need to be made," he replied. "And I'm what the Muggles will do. They may place you with a family until you come of age."

She looked over at him. "I can't go with a Muggle family. They'd have to be told about our world. Wouldn't it be better for me to go with a Wizarding family?"

Audrey caught her new husband's eyes and gave him a slight nod. They both wanted children of their own, but they would have both liked to adopt as well. That just wasn't an option in the Wizarding world because of Remus being a werewolf. Neither of them had considered adopting a Muggle child, or in this case a Muggle-born child. They had their Muggle paperwork and what they didn't have they could get through the Order. "Hermione, dear, what would you say to Remus and I becoming your guardians?"

She blinked as she looked back and forth between the couple. "Are you sure?" she asked them.

"We'd be happy to have you, Hermione," Remus told her. "You will have a room in our quarters at Hogwarts, just as Harry and Draco have a room in Severus' quarters."

"Thank you both," she told them. "I really appreciate it."

He reached across the table and squeezed her hand gently. "You're welcome. Audrey and I will go with you tomorrow to start the paperwork and help you make arrangement for your parents."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: For my sister in honor of her fifteenth birthday. I love you, brat!**

As the whole group headed back into Grimmauld Place after attending the Granger's funeral, Draco stopped Narcissa with a hand on her arm. "I want to talk to you," he told her.

She looked at him and nodded. "Why don't we take a walk in the park across the street," she suggested. Together they crossed the street and started down one of the paths. Narcissa was content to wait until Draco started talking. She knew that she had much to make up for, but she also knew that she couldn't push him either.

They had made a complete circuit of the path in the park before Draco finally spoke. "How did you find out about Hermione's parents?"

"I saw it in a Muggle newspaper. The article said that the Grangers had a daughter, who attended a boarding school in Scotland, that was visiting friends and none of the neighbors knew how to get in touch with her. I thought it might be best for her to get the news from people she knows," Narcissa told him.

"You read a Muggle newspaper?" He asked, a little shocked that she had had anything to do with the Muggle world. He was still surprised that she had so willingly comforted his Muggleborn friend a few days before.

"Yes, darling," she answered, the endearment slipping easily from her lips. "I've been staying with my sister Andromeda and her husband. They live mostly in the Muggle world."

"Do you have a Muggle job too?" He asked snidely.

"As a matter of fact I do. I'm working for a Muggle florist. I use a few wandless charms of my own creation to allow the flowers to stay fresh longer and the customers are pleased, which makes my employer happy."

"You...living in the Muggle world?"

"Yes, Draco dear. I lived in the Muggle world for a time in France before I came back to England.."

"I thought you hated Muggles..."

She sighed. "Most of that was because of your father...because of Lucius. And part of it was because of my sister...my parents disowned her after she married a Muggleborn. I...I felt like they had taken her away from me. I never truly believed as Lucius did, but I parroted his beliefs...because I was afraid of him.

"The way I treated you before was wrong, darling, and I knew that. There really is no excuse, but I hope that one day you can forgive me. And just maybe then we can be friends. I know that you'll never see me as a mother again...but I'd like to be your friend at least."

Draco was silent again as they continued walking around the park. "I...I think I can do that...one day."

"Thank you, Draco." They walked in silence for a few more minutes before she spoke again. "Have any more of your friends mastered the Animagus transformation?"

He hesitated a moment before answering. "Not yet, but Uncle Moony said that Hermione and Rae are both close. And Cedric and the Weasley twins will probably master it by Christmas."

"What about you?"

"Pop...eh...Uncle Sev..."

She smiled at him. "It's alright to call him 'Pop'. I'm glad that you have him, Draco."

He gave her a brief smile. "Anyway, Pop wasn't too happy about what we did to you in Diagon Alley...so he grounded Harry and I...and said that he didn't trust us enough to learn."

"I'm sorry, darling."

"It's not your fault. We were the ones who pulled that stupid prank on you. I...I'm not really sure that I'm sorry I did it, but I do know that it's my own fault."

"I suppose that's the best I can ask for," she told him. "What do you think you'll be when you do finally learn?"

"I used to dream about being a dragon," he replied with a slight smile. "Until I learned that an Animagus can't be a magical creature. I'm not sure what I'll be...I've tried not to give it too much thought."

"Perhaps you'll be a fox. You've always reminded me a bit of one," Narcissa told him. She glanced at him and smiled. "I mean that as a compliment."

He couldn't stop his smirk. "Thank you."

--

Because their birthdays fell during the four weeks of intensive training of the Young Order and during the excitement of the Quidditch World Cup, it was decided to have a joint birthday party for Draco, Harry, Rae and Ginny at the Burrow the week before school started. It was decided to make it a family event not only the families of those in the Young Order invited, but also that who had had a part in training them over the summer and who would continue training them throughout the school year.

Beau was in his Animagus form allowing Siri and his younger siblings to chase him around the yard, enjoying the exercise that it allowed him. Occasionally one of his friends would help the youngsters try to tackle the strong wolf.

"The Diggorys are coming, right Molly?" Severus asked their hostess.

Molly Weasley smiled and nodded. "They should be along soon. I can't wait for you to meet young Winnie. She's such a delightful child."

"Winnie?" Narcissa asked. "I didn't realize that they had another child."

"I seem to remember hearing about her," Remus mused.

"She was quite a surprise for Amos and Emily," Molly explained. "They had been told that Cedric was the only child that they would have. They all dote on her. She's quite the musical prodigy too...sat down at the piano and started playing as if she'd been playing for years."

"I believe that she's about Siri's age, correct?"

"That's right, Remus."

There was a crack of Apparation as Cedric appeared at the edge of the yard with little sister in his arms, the little girl clutching a teddy bear. Beau raced toward them, changing back into his human form as he skidded to a stop in front of them. "Beau!" the girl squealed, throwing herself at him.

He easily caught her and gave her a hug. "Miss me, little one?" he asked her.

"You haven't been to see me in forever," she told him.

"I know, sweetheart," he said, kissing her light brown locks. "But I was away at school and I had to go help my family move. Then I had to take some extra classes this summer."

"Like Ced?"

"Just like Ced." He winked at his best friend and the three turned and made their way over to the adults.

"Mother and Father will be along shortly, Mrs. Weasley," Cedric told their hostess.

Molly gave the two newcomers a hug. "That's fine, dear. I was just telling them about your little sister. Most of them haven't met her."

"Oh," Cedric replied before turning to his mentors. "The little brat is my little sister Winceline, but everyone calls her Winnie."

"She's not a brat," Molly fussed.

Winnie just giggled. "Ced says it's a 'ffec'ionate nickname when he calls me that..."

"She's right, Mrs. Weasley," the boy replied. "I don't mean anything by it and she knows that."

"I don't know..." the red headed matron started.

"Oh, leave them alone, Molly," Narcissa told her. "It's rather endearing."

Siri ran over to his father, who gave in to the boy's silent demand to be held. "What's wrong, Siri?" he asked his son, who thankfully hadn't been too clingy today.

"Nothin'," the boy replied. "Who's that?"

"Mind your manners, Siri," Severus told him, before answering. "This is Cedric's younger sister Winnie. She's the same age as you. Why don't you two go play," Severus suggested, putting his son back on the ground and giving him a playful swat.

Siri made a face, but turned to the little girl. "Come on, I'll show you my Padfoot. He's upstairs in Fred and George's room," he said, leading her toward the house.

"Is that safe?" Remus asked no one in particular.

Severus snorted. "Actually they are quite protective of him and he is the only one they allow into their room."

"If you're sure..."

"Their room is completely Siri-proof. They know that if it isn't, they'd lose their privileges in my private lab at school." Severus' response caused the other adults to laugh.

"What's a padfoot?" Winnie asked as the two small children climbed the stairs to the Weasley twins' room.

"He's my stuffed dog. Uncle Moony gave him to me."

"Why Padfoot?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"'Cause dogs have pads on their feet," he told her, leading her into Fred and George's room. "Don't you know anything?"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

He grabbed his Padfoot off of the lower bunk and hugged him tight. "What's your bear's name?" he asked her.

"Radar," she answered him, hugging her bear.

"What kind of name is that?"

"Beau gave him to me...he's named after a boy in some stories he told me at Christmas."

"I think it's a silly name," he told her.

"Padfoot's a silly name," she retorted.

Siri stuck his tongue out at her and she returned the gesture. Before their disagreement could continue, they were both called downstairs for lunch.

--

After lunch, Severus and Narcissa slipped away while the children headed to the orchard for a Quidditch game. As Siri's nightmares and night terrors grew worse, Severus knew he needed to try and figure out the cause of them. His best guess was that something had happened during his first childhood that was the cause of his nightmares now. Something that seemed to have everything to do with Bella and the LeStrange brothers. Bella and Rudolphus had graduated from Hogwarts the year before Severus, as well as Lily and the Marauders, had entered the school; Rabastan had been starting his seventh year.

The stories had the things Bella and the LeStrange brothers had done to other students were legendary...and the first years had soon learned to stay away from the younger of the two brothers. Their knowledge of the Dark Arts had been quite renowned even then and Severus had a feeling their affinity for them had started many years before. That was why he wanted to talk to Narcissa. They would have need someone to practice on to master some of the Dark Arts and who better than the neglected older son of Bella's aunt and uncle with whom she, her sisters and parents lived. He knew from Remus that Sirius and Regulus had both been raised mostly by house elves, nannies and tutors, but Orion and Walburga Black had doted on their younger son, leaving Sirius to his own devices...and likely prey to Bella and the LeStrange brothers.

"Is Siri still having nightmares?" Narcissa asked him.

"Nearly every night," he replied. "I've been trying to work on a version of Dreamless Sleep that a child his age can take, but I haven't really had much time for brewing this summer."

"That's what you get for taking in three very mischievous boys, Sev," she told him with a smile.

"Yes," he agreed. "But I wouldn't trade them for anything."

"It's obvious that you love them very much. And that they love you too."

"Thank you, Narcissa." He was silent for a moment before asking her about her sister. "Cissy...did Bella do something to Siri as a child?"

She turned to look at him. "Why do you ask, Sev?"

"Because Siri's nightmares seem to center around Bella, Rudolphus and Rabastan hurting him. He won't ever tell me more than that...and to beg me not to let them hurt him again."

"I never really thought about it..." she said, falling silent and moving to sit on a bench in the Weasley's garden. "But I suppose it does make sense. I - I remember there were times when she would come back from Hogwarts and she would spend a lot of time with the LeStranges and...and Siri. She always said that they were playing with him. Looking back, it seems odd that they would willingly spend time with a child so much younger than them."

Severus sighed and moved to sit beside her. "I was afraid of that. I knew that he had been neglected, but I was hoping that he hadn't been abused like the other two."

"You are doing a wonderful job with all of them, Sev. Siri is so much happier this time around." She slipped her hand into his, squeezing it gently. "You've given him that."

"Sometimes I wonder if we did the right thing..."

"You did, Severus. Don't ever doubt that. Not only with Siri, but with Draco and Harry too. They need you...and you need them."

"You're too good to me, Cissy," he said, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. "I don't deserve such praise."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree on that one, love."

**AN2: Sorry this chapter took me so long. Work and real life have been rather crazy the last few weeks.**

**Now taking suggestions for the Animagus forms of the other members of the Young Order...names too!**

**Next chapter: the Young Order returns to school and finds out about the exciting events happening at Hogwarts in the coming year.**


	10. Chapter 10

The day after the party, Severus and his sons, the Lupins, Hermione, Halle Cole and her children made the journey to Hogwarts to allow Halle and her children time to settle into their new quarters near Severus' quarters in the Slytherin dungeons. Hermione moved into the Lupins' rooms near Gryffindor Tower.

The room they had given her in their quarters had two large windows that overlooked the lake. Under one window was a large desk with plenty of room to spread out her books while studying. The other window had a comfortable window seat with several throw pillows. It would be the perfect place to lose herself in a book. A picture of her parents rested on the table next to her bed and on the bed were several of her old stuffed animals that she never would have admitted to owning even though she still loved them dearly. She was so overwhelmed by the gesture that she had promptly turned and buried her face in Remus' robes, sobbing quietly. He had led her to the small sofa in front of the fireplace and had held her as she cried. His kindness had only made her cry harder.

She had done fairly well handling her parents' deaths, but sometimes the grief overwhelmed her and all she could do was cry. Ever since Beau had mastered the Animagus transformation, his wolf form had become her greatest comfort. He spent as much time as Remus would allow in his Animagus form, taking long walks around the lake with her or just sitting at her feet while she read.

The day before school began found the five friends lounging in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, enjoying their last day of freedom. Beau was in his Animagus form allowing Hermione to use him as a pillow. Rae, Draco and Harry were sprawled out on the grass nearby.

"You really need a name for your Animagus form," Rae told her brother, who raised his head and looked at her.

"She's right," Draco replied. "The Marauders all had names for their Animagus forms."

Harry rolled over onto his stomach, resting his head on his folded arms. "The names started with their Animagus forms, but they became their nicknames as well. Sirius was always calling Uncle Remus 'Moony'..."

"How weird is it to have your godfather become your little brother?" Rae asked the two boys.

It was Draco who answered her first. "It is a little strange, but then, we really hadn't known him for very long as our godfather."

"And it's almost like they are two different people," Harry added. "But also the same. Honestly, I think I like him more as Siri."

"Because you never had a family before," Hermione told him.

"Aren't we getting a little off topic here?" Draco asked. "I thought we were going to name the wolf there?" Beau gave him a low growl and snapped playfully at the hand near his mouth.

Rae kicked Draco in the foot. "What about 'one' or 'first' in some language since he was the first of us to master the transformation?"

"That's not a bad idea, Rae," Harry said. "But I don't know any other languages."

Draco rolled his eyes and sat up. "Lucius ought to be good for something. He had me learning a bunch of different languages as a kid." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to remember his old lessons. "Eins? Cyntaf? Protos? Ar dtus? Primo? Primero? Pyearvee? Primum? Premier?"

Beau gave a loud bark. "What language was what?"

"French," the blond replied. stretching back out on the grass.

"Figures."

"Premier, huh?" Hermione asked, scratching behind the wolf's ears. The wolf got up and easily snatched the ribbon from her hair, before racing back toward the castle. "Come back here, you overgrown furball," she yelled, changing into her Animagus form and chasing after the wolf. She had finally mastered the transformation their first evening at Hogwarts.

Draco turned his head toward his fellow Slytherin. "I think she's been spending too much time with you, Rae."

Rae's only response was to make a face at him.

--

The five members of the Young Order who had been staying at Hogwarts with their parents and guardians begged the Headmaster's permission to ride the Hogwarts Express to London in order to ride back to the school with the rest of the students. Dumbledore happily granted permission, saying that it would do them all good to get out of the castle for the day.

They found the largest of the carriages and staked their claim to it, so that there would be room for the others when they got on the train in London. Cedric dropped his trunk in the carriage and then went to join the other prefects with a roll of his eyes and a promise to return later.

Beau settled in next to Hermione, who had her nose buried in a book. She hadn't really wanted to come today, not wanting to see the other students with their parents, but Remus had convinced her to come anyway promising that she could change into her newfound Animagus form for a short time if she wished.

Rae sat across from them rereading the Animagus book that Remus had given all of them at the beginning of the summer. She felt that she was very close to being able to master the transformation and would attempt it within the next few weeks. Rae was eager to see what her form would be.

Harry, Draco, Ron and Ginny sat at the table. The three boys were arguing Quidditch with Ginny occasionally throwing in her own comments. Her brothers had only this summer discovered that their little sister was as Quidditch obsessed as they were. She planned to try out for the reserve Chaser position on the Gryffindor team.

Fred and George were huddled in the corner whispering quietly to each other over a journal and the others were smart enough to leave them alone with whatever it was they were planning.

About an hour after they left the station, the door opened and Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass entered the carriage. "Hello girls," Rae greeted her roommates. Once they had helped her after Draco tripped her down the stairs, the group of female Slytherins had become quite close, with these three becoming closer than the others. "Have a seat."

The two girls sat on the bench across from Rae, Hermione and Beau. "How was your summer?" Pansy asked her friend.

"It was busy," she told them. "Professor Snape took us home and helped us back up to move over here. Professor Lupin came too. Then we all went on vacation for two weeks at the beach. My aunt married Professor Lupin. We went to the Quidditch World Cup...that's about it," she told them. They had all been told that no one outside of the Young Order could know of their extra training. "What about you two?"

It was Daphne who answered. "Oh, we both went to France with our mothers for a month."

"They were best friends at Hogwarts," Pansy explained. "And they always go somewhere during the summer. This year we got to go with them." They spent several minutes telling their friend all about the fun they had had in France with their mothers and Daphne's younger sister Astoria.

"We got our dress robes in France too," Daphne added. "Any idea why we need them this year?"

"The professors know," Rae replied. "They just aren't telling us...told us that we would find out at school."

Hermione had been listening to the Slytherins talk about all they had done in France and she started remembering her own holiday in France with her parents the summer before. Her eyes filled with tears and she tried to hide them behind her book.

"Rae..."

The auburn-haired witch looked up to see Cedric standing in the doorway of the carriage.

He nodded toward Hermione who was sitting next to her before turning to Pansy and Daphne. Beau put his arm around the witch sitting next to him, pulling her into a hug and she buried her face in his robes. He whispered something into her ear and she nodded. Beau looked up at Cedric and nodded. "I think they should leave," the Hufflepuff prefect said, looking at Rae and adding. "Swiftpaw."

Rae nodded, obviously understanding the meaning behind the word. "Cedric...they won't say anything..."

"I don't know, Rae..."

"You can trust them," she told her brother's best friend.

Daphne looked back and forth between the two who were arguing and Beau and Hermione. "What's going on?"

Rae turned to look at her friends. "You can't tell anyone what you are about to see." She stood and walked over to the door that Cedric had just closed, running her hand about an inch from the surface of the wood and incanting softly.

"Did you just do wandless magic?" Pansy asked in awe.

"I did," Rae replied, returning to her seat. "But you can't tell anyone." She turned to her brother. "No one will see."

Beau looked down at Hermione. "Can you change?"

She glanced up at him. "Will you change too?" she asked quietly.

"Change?" Daphne asked. "Are you Animagi?"

"We are," Beau answered. "Don't be frightened," he told them before changing into Premier the wolf.

Pansy gave a startled squeak, but said nothing.

Hermione hesitated a moment before changing into her Animagus form as well. A small wild cat appeared next to Premier. The small feline had light brown fur just a few shades lighter than Hermione's hair and small pointed black ears.

"What...what is she?" Pansy asked.

"A caracal," Cedric said, moving to sit on the bench his friends had just vacated when they had traded skin for fur. "Also known as the desert lynx."

"We call her Swiftpaw, or Swift for short," Rae explained as Premier settled on the floor at her feet and Swift curled up next to the much larger animal. "Beau we call Premier."

"Are any of the rest of you Animagi?" Daphne asked.

Rae exchanged a glance with Cedric and he answered. "Before we answer, we need to know what side your parents were on during the last war?"

"My parents were neutral," Daphne answered.

"My father was a Death Eater," Pansy admitted. "But he died at the end of the war. My mother didn't support his decision."

"If you had to choose sides, which would you choose?"

The two girls exchanged a quick glance before answering together. "Light."

He met both of their eyes, using a brief touch of the Legilimency that Professor Snape had been teaching him over the summer. It wasn't much of a Legilimens touch, but it was enough to see that they were telling the truth. "Before the school year is out we will all be Animagi."

"That's pretty neat," Daphne said. "Who is your mentor?"

"Professor Lupin," Fred answered sitting next to her.

George sat next to Pansy. "Are you two interested in learning as well?"

"George..." Cedric fussed, rolling his eyes. "You can't just go making offers like that."

"I'm Professor Lupin won't mind," the Weasley in question answered.

"He's got enough to handle this year without adding anything else."

"It wouldn't hurt to ask," Fred said.

"You two are impossible," Cedric told them.

"But you love us anyway," Fred replied to his old friend.

Cedric sighed dramatically. "Someone has to." His remark caused Pansy and Daphne to giggle.

Grinning, Fred and George turned to the two girls and pulled them into conversation.

"Are you sure about them Rae?" Cedric asked her quietly.

Rae glanced at her two friends. "I don't know about my other two roommates, but these two I'm sure about. Not all Slytherins would side with the Dark. Some of them are wearing masks to make others think that they would. It's like that with blood status within Slytherin. There are half-bloods and Muggleborns, but we are careful to keep it quiet."

He nodded. "But I'm not sure we need to share all of our secrets with them."

Beau changed back, lifting the small cat in his arms and sitting back on the bench. "I agree. However, letting them know that we are Animagi isn't such a big deal. It's not really something that's studied today, but it can be studied as long as one has a mentor who is registered with the Ministry. We'll talk to the professors about what we can and can't tell...and who we can and can't tell." Swift purred quietly as he gently stroked her fur.


	11. Chapter 11

The school year got off to a fairly boring start for the members of the Young Order. The Headmaster's announcement at the Opening Feast about the Tri-Wizard Tournament had caused a bit of a stir among the group, but that blew over fairly quickly because only Cedric would be old enough to compete. Beau, Fred and George missed the cut off by a few months.

The members of the Young Order continued their extra studies from the summer, with each one working in areas that they excelled. Cedric was studying Herbology with Professor Sprout, and had been given his own greenhouse in which he was growing ingredients that Draco would need for the advanced Potions that he was learning. The advanced potions that Draco was learning were mostly healing potions that Beau would use as a Healer. Professor Dumbledore had arranged for Fred and George to study basic weaponry under a couple of goblins who owed him a favor. Rae was still working with Professor Flitwick mastering charms that were well beyond her year, but that would be useful in a battle, particularly those that could be cast over a large area. Hermione and Ginny were working with Halle on wordless and wandless Transfiguration and Hermione was also taking extra lessons in Arithmancy, which would help Ron as he studied strategy and the art of war. It was one subject that they didn't have to force him to do his readings. They were all taking extra lessons in Defense, but Harry's lessons were even more intense. Though Severus had yet to tell his oldest son about the prophecy that had been made before his birth. He knew that he needed to tell him, but he wanted his son to enjoy being a teenager and not have to worry about that cloud hanging over his head.

Siri was enjoying his lessons with Halle Cole and more often than not could be found in the company of her younger children, playing quite happily. Every night when Severus tucked him in, Siri read a story to Severus first and then Severus read one to him. What the little boy didn't know was that his father did this as a way to help him practice his reading. The little boy's nightmares had completely stopped since coming back to the castle and Severus knew that something had to have happened to his youngest son during his first childhood to make him have such vivid and terrifying nightmares. He had considered going to Azkaban to confront Bellatrix and the LeStrange brothers, but didn't want to have to face the Dementors himself. Merlin knew that he had enough nightmares on his own without needing to relive them like that. Instead he contented himself with making sure that this time Siri had a happy childhood...or at least as happy as he could make it.

Severus had seen Narcissa a couple times since the school year started during the weekends. Once or twice he had even taken Siri with him and one Hogsmeade weekend, Harry and Ginny had even joined then for lunch. Draco had spoken politely to her, but had declined to join them for the meal. Even though he seemed not to want to be around her, Narcissa continued to send Draco weekly care packages as she had done before the truth about his parents came out.

A few weeks into the school year, Fred and George Weasley had mastered the Animagus transformation. They weren't too surprised to find that the twins were identical Spider Monkeys. They had taken the rather fitting names of Trouble and Mischief for their Animagus forms. The other members of the Young Order had even taken to teach them tricks as if they were animals in a zoo. Their favorite game was to have their friends toss grapes for them to catch and eat.

Cedric was very close to being able to master the transformation and Rae and Ginny were not far behind. Ron was having trouble with his, but felt a little bit better when he remembered that Harry and Draco had yet to even start. Severus told his sons that if they could manage to behave until Halloween, he would allow them to start learning the transformation process.

On the morning of October 31, the Potions Master was surprised, yet pleased, that his sons had managed to behave this long. However, he knew that it would be a very long day and there were so many things that could go wrong. The one thing he hadn't considered when thinking about all of the things for his sons to get into, was to have the Goblet of Fire spit out a fourth name...that of his oldest son.

As soon as he realized what name the Headmaster had called, he quickly stood, grateful that Siri was spending the evening with Halle and her younger children. He watched, unable to make himself move as Harry spoke briefly to the Headmaster before continuing on toward the staff table. Severus moved to meet his son at the end of the table.

"I didn't do it, Pop," Harry whispered to him, close to tears. "You have to believe me."

Severus brushed the hair out of Harry's face and then pulled the boy into a quick hug. "I do, Phoenix. I trust you. Go on with the others and I'll see what I can do about getting you out of this."

Harry nodded and made his way to the trophy room where the other three champions were waiting.

Cedric was the first to notice his friend. "Are we wanted back in the Great Hall?" he asked the younger boy.

"No," Harry replied. "They sent me to wait in here with the rest of you."

"Why?" snapped Fleur Delacour, the champion from Beauxbatons.

"Because my name came out of the Goblet," the Gryffindor answered, biting his lip as he looked back at his older friend.

Cedric stepped closer to him. "How did you get your name into the Goblet?"

"I didn't!" Harry exclaimed, on the verge of panicking. "I didn't do it, Cedric. Please believe me."

"Someone put your name in there. Did you ask one of the other older students?"

"No!" he said, tears filling his eyes. "You and Beau are the only ones I know that are old enough."

Before Cedric could respond, Dumbledore hurried into the room with Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch and Alastor Moody hot on his heels. Harry looked for his father, but he wasn't with the others and Harry wondered why he hadn't come. Dumbledore grabbed Harry's shoulder, very near his throat, with a surprisingly strong grip. "Harry...Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet?"

"No sir!" Harry replied, his eyes growing wide.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" the Headmaster asked, shaking the boy roughly as his grip tightened.

"No, sir!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir! I didn't do it!"

"ALBUS!" Severus snapped as he hurried into the room and stepped over to his son, putting himself between Harry and Dumbledore and forcing the old man to let go of the boy. "That is enough. You know as well as I do, that while Harry might not think some things through, that he would never do something quite so stupid as to put his name into the Goblet of Fire, even if he did find his way around your age line." Harry reached out and told hold of his father's robes, curling them into his fist. He had known that his father wouldn't abandon him. He wasn't so sure that Cedric believed that he had nothing to do with his name coming out of the Goblet of Fire, or how the rest of his friends were going to react.

Dumbledore took a step back and blinked a few times before nodding. "You're right, Severus."

"He can not compete," Madame Maxime told them.

"My son _will not_ complete," Severus snapped. He could hear Harry muttering behind him and feel the tight grip that his son had on his robes, but he couldn't stop to deal with that right now. Right now he needed to get Harry out of this bloody tournament.

"Ludo, Barty," Dumbledore said, turning to face the two men from the Ministry. "I leave this in your hands."

The two men exchanged a look before Barty Crouch answered. "It's a binding magical contract, Albus. He has to compete...or die."

Severus turned to look at the Headmaster. "Consider this my notice, Albus. Find yourself another Potions Master to teach next year, because my sons and I will not be returning."

"Severus…"

"I warned you, old man," the Potions Master said. He turned and put his hand on his son's back, gently guiding him from the room. Once out in the hall, he turned Harry to face him, concerned by his vacant stare. "Come back to me, phoenix."

"Professor…"

Severus turned to see Cedric approaching them. "Mr. Diggory, do you believe that my son put his name in the Goblet?" Harry wearily leaned against his father's chest and Severus put his arms around the boy, holding him close.

"No, sir," the Hufflepuff replied. "Harry's not an attention seeker. He may be reckless sometimes, but he's not stupid. Entering this tournament at his age would be stupid."

"And it's not for you?"

"I thought long and hard about it, Professor, before I decided to put my name into that Goblet. I talked to my parents too. We discussed it thoroughly before I made my decision. It may be a bit stupid, but I think I can do it. I wouldn't have put my name in there unless I did."

Severus nodded. "I wish you the best of luck in this Tournament, Cedric."

"Thank you, sir." He started to head toward the Hufflepuff dorms, but stopped and turned back. "He was mumbling something about his uncle, Professor. And apologizing."

"Thank you, Mr. Diggory. Would you pass word to the rest of the Young Order to meet in my office before breakfast?"

Cedric nodded and went back to his dorm.

"Pop…" Harry's voice was muffled by the Potions Master's robes.

"Harry?"

"I can't breathe…"

Severus held his son at arm's length. "Welcome back."

"What happened?"

He brushed the hair out of his son's face. "You had a bit of a flashback, phoenix. Would you like to spend the night in your room?"

"Could I?" Harry asked hopefully.

"You are always welcome," Severus said, leading his son down to their dungeon quarters.

"Do I have to compete in the Tournament?" Harry asked as they walked through the deserted halls.

Severus sighed deeply. "Unfortunately, yes. Your name coming out of the Goblet created a binding magical contract. With a contract of this sort when it is not carried out, it means the death of the one who is bound."

"Death?!"

"Yes, Harry. But I promise you this…I will be with you every step of the way and will make sure that you are as prepared for the tasks in this Tournament as you can be. I won't be able to help you figure out any clues that you are given, but Remus and I can teach you spells that should be useful in anything that they can think up for this tournament," Severus told him. As much as he hated this Tournament and the fact that Harry had been entered into it against their will, he knew that he also couldn't help his son cheat…but he would do what he could to give his son as much an advantage as possible.

"Is Harry really going to compete in the Tournament?" Draco asked as soon as they entered their quarters.

"Yeah," Harry replied, tossing himself on the sofa. "Not that I want to compete in it. What are you doing down here?"

Severus left his two oldest sons talking while he walked through the door that connected his dungeon quarters with the second floor quarters of Halle Cole and her children. Dumbledore had created the door on Severus' request so that Siri could move between the two sets of rooms easily as he spent his days with the Cole's and his nights and evenings with his father in their rooms. The door also allowed Halle to be able to contact Severus easily in case of an emergency.

Draco shrugged and sat next to his brother. "I thought you might need my company tonight."

"Do you think I put my name in the Goblet?" Harry asked.

The blond snorted. "No. As hard as we've worked to keep out of trouble so that Pop will let us study to become Animagi? You aren't that stupid."

"Thanks, Ri. I really could use the company."

**AN: Sorry for the delay in this chapter, but life has been somewhat crazy. I also had some trouble getting this chapter written. The muses just didn't want to cooperate.**


	12. Chapter 12

Severus Snape walked down Gray's Inn Road just a few blocks from number twelve Grimmauld Place, looking for the florist shop where Narcissa worked. It had been a long afternoon and he would much rather be back at Hogwarts relaxing in his quarters with Siri and maybe even Harry and Draco, but things were never easy for his family.

He had been pulled from his seventh year class when Madame Pomfrey sent word that Draco had been injured and his presence was needed in the Infirmary. Dismissing his students, he had rushed to the Infirmary on the fourth floor.

_Severus hurried into the Infirmary, stopping short when Poppy gave him a stern look. "What's wrong with my son?" he asked her._

"_Moody!" she hissed. "As if teaching them the Unforgiveables wasn't bad enough…now this!"_

"_What did he do, Poppy?"_

"_He transfigured Draco into a white ferret, not unlike the boy's familiar. Moody then proceeded to levitate him and bounce him rather roughly against some of the stones in the courtyard."_

_Severus cursed, turning and pacing away from her. Raking his fingers through his hair, he took a moment to calm down, knowing that he would do no good to his son in this state. After a few minutes he walked back to the nurse. "How is he?"_

"_I've reversed the transfiguration," she told him. "But I'm having some trouble healing the injuries because of the form that he was in when he sustained them. It's been nearly an hour and the Bruise Balm and Skele-gro aren't working at all."_

_He sighed deeply. "What are his injuries?"_

"_Mostly cuts and bruises, but he does have half a dozen bruised or broken ribs and a sprained ankle and wrist."_

"_Have you given him a pain reliever?"_

"_Yes, but it's not working fully."_

_He nodded. "Where is he?"_

"_I put him in one of the quarantine rooms. Harry's with him…he's the one that brought Draco to me."_

"_Thank you," he replied, squeezing her hand and moving down the hallway to find his son._

He had thought that nothing could shock him, but what he had seen in that room had. More than he wanted to admit. Draco lay on the bed, his eyes glazed and distant. His body was shaking but a warming charm told him that it wasn't from being cold. Nothing Severus had done had gotten a response from his son. When he had used Legilimency on him, he had found the boy's usual shield guarded by his dragon patronus. He was hesitant to do anything because he didn't want to hurt his son even more. Not even Harry or Siri could get a response from him. That was why Severus was now in London. He just hoped that Narcissa could help.

She looked up when he stepped into the small florist shop where she worked. "Severus," she said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"There's been an incident at Hogwarts," he told her. "I need you to come."

Her face paled. "Draco?"

He nodded. "He's retreated behind his Occlumency shield and it's guarded by his patronus. I can't get a response out of him. No one can."

"Give me just a minute," she said, hurrying into the back of the shop. She returned a moment later. "I can leave and she gave me the rest of the week off as well."

"Good," he replied. As they hurried back to Grimmauld Place he told her what had happened to Draco and Madame Pomfrey's diagnosis.

_

* * *

_

Narcissa found herself at the entrance to the large hedge garden that had once graced the back lawn at Malfoy Manor. Lucius had burned it down in a fit of rage just after Draco received his Hogwarts letter. The hedge had never grown higher than Lucius' shoulders, but they had towered over young Draco. "Draco," she called, walking into the maze. "Where are you, my son?"

_There had been several times that Draco had hidden from Lucius in the maze and it made sense that he would use it as his shield. As she neared the center of the maze, she saw Draco's dragon patronus. "Draco," she called again._

_The only response was a small sniffle coming from the other side of the patronus._

_"It's safe to come out now, dragon," she said softly._

_"S'not," he replied quietly. "That mean man hurt me."_

_She knelt on the ground. "I know, sweetheart. But Severus won't let him hurt you again."_

_There was a moment of silence before Draco responded. "Father's gone and Severus is my Pop now."_

_"That's right, baby. And he's very worried about you. Won't you please come out?"_

_"Yes ma'am," he said as the patronus disappeared. After another moment a little boy poked his head around the corner of the hedge._

_Smiling, Narcissa stood and offered the boy her hand. "Let's go find Severus," she said, leading him back through the maze._

* * *

Narcissa pulled out of Draco's mind and turned to smile at the other three occupants of the room. "He's coming back to us."

"Thank you," Severus said, stepping up behind her and resting his hands on her shoulders. He bent down and kissed the top of her head as they waited for Draco to wake up.

Harry couldn't help but grin at them. He knew they liked each other and he hoped that maybe one day they would get married. Then he'd have a mother. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but part of him really wanted a mother...and he knew that Siri needed one. Moony said so. Well, he said that all three boys needed a mother. He smirked. Maybe they could get a little sister out of the bargain.

"Mother..." came a quiet voice.

"I'm here, dragon," Narcissa replied, leaning forward and brushing the hair from his brow. She knew that if he had been fully coherent he never would have called her 'mother'.

"What happened?" he asked, not even opening his eyes.

"You were injured," she told him, still stroking his hair. She'd keep doing so as long as he would allow.

"Everything still hurts..."

"The potions weren't working, darling. We'll try again in a few hours. Just rest."

He nodded. "Where's Pop?"

"Here, son," the Potions Master replied. "Rest, dragon."

Once Draco was asleep the three adults left the room, leaving Harry to watch over his brother. "I think the problm with the potions was Draco's accidental magic," Narcissa told Poppy with a sigh. "When he was about five, Draco got Dragon Pox right after Abraxas died. He had seen Abraxas and I think having the pox scared him..."

"His accidental magic turned the potions I gave him into pure water," Severus finished for her. "I had forgotten about that. We ended up spelling the potions directly into him."

Poppy nodded. "That does put things into perspective. I'd still like to wait at least another hour before attempting to give him the potions again. I don't want to risk an overdose." She looked at her former students and gave them both a fond smile. "Why don't you two go take a walk...I'll send for you when Draco wakes again."

"Thank you, Poppy," Severus replied, leading Narcissa from the Infirmary.

* * *

"What would make Moody do something like that to Draco?" Narcissa asked Severus a short while later as they walked around the lake.

Severus sighed. "I don't even pretend to understand what goes on in that man's mind. And I do need to speak to him about what he did to my son...but I know enough to calm down first so that I don't do something I might regret later or that will send me to Azkaban. Every instinct is telling me to go do something now, but I've been trying to teach the boys to think before they act, so I have to set a good example for them." He sighed again. "Being a parent is such a hard job sometimes."

"You're doing a wonderful job with them, love."

"I've had a lot of help," he said, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I wouldn't have been able to make it this far without help."

She stepped closer to him and tucked her hand in the crook of his arm. "Did Harry tell you what happened?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yes. He said that he and Draco were arguing about something. Harry wouldn't tell me what it was, but he did say that it was a rather stupid argument. He said that he turned to leave and then he heard Moody yell something to Draco about pulling his wand on someone whose back was turned."

"Did Draco pull his wand?"

"No. Harry said that it was still in his pocket when Poppy changed Draco back."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but I don't trust Albus to do anything about it."

* * *

After a long nap and a round of potions, Madame Pomfrey released Draco on the condition that he spend the night in his father's quarters. So now he was settled on one of the sofas with his ferret draped around his shoulders. Harry sat on the floor beside him reading out loud an assignment from one of their textbooks while Siri tried to get Harry's cat, Lazy, to play with him. Severus and Narcissa were playing a quiet game of cards at the table in the corner.

Draco watched the two adults, not really paying attention to what Harry was reading. They looked happy and he did want his father to be happy, but part of him wasn't sure that he was ready to trust Narcissa again yet. Though she had shown him in so many ways that she was not the same woman that he had known growing up. He had been rather surprised when he woke the second time to find Narcissa there with his father and brother.

_'He looks different, doesn't he?'_ Harry asked through their bond.

_'He's happy,' _Draco replied. _'Moony looks at Aunt Audrey the same way.'_

_'Do you think he's going to marry her?'_

Draco sighed quietly. _'I think he might want to...'_

_'But he's worried about us,' _Harry finished for him.

_'I think it's really me he's worried about,'_ Draco replied.

_'Why?'_

_'Because I've been so vocal about not wanting anything to do with her.'_

Harry glanced up at his brother. _'Because she didn't stop Lucius?'_

_'Yeah. She would just leave me with him.'_

Harry didn't reply, instead turning his gaze back to the two adults who only had eyes for each other.

_'Just give me some time to get used to the idea, Jamie. If it's really what he wants, who am I to stop him? He's done so much for us...'_

_'He won't do anything without talking to us first, Ri. You know that.'_

_'Yeah...I do.'_

Across the room Severus stood and walked over to his sons. "Bedtime, boys," he said, lifting Siri into his arms.

Draco glanced at the clock over the mantle. "For Siri, right? It's still early for us."

"It's been a long day for all of us and you will all feel better after a long night's sleep," the Potions Master told his middle son.

"But I spent most of the day sleeping..."

Severus gave him a look. "No arguing, Draco. Do as you are told."

Sighing deeply, Draco stood and went to the room he shared with Harry, shutting the door a little harder than necessary.

Harry pushed himself to his feet and hugged his father and youngest brother. "Goodnight, Pop. Night, Siri." He hesitated a moment before crossing the room and kissing Narcissa's cheek. He whispered a quick good night before disappearing into the room with his brother.

Severus smirked at her before taking Siri to his own room to help him get ready for bed.


	13. A Note from Me

My dear readers,

I just wanted to let you all know that I have not forgotten you.

My last job ended rather suddenly at the beginning of May. I had known that the job was ending, but was thinking that I would be working through the end of the month. Part of working in the construction industry is knowing that jobs can end much quicker than we are expecting.

On May 25th, I received a call telling me that if I could be in Mobile, Alabama, by five that evening, I would have a job starting the next morning making $2 an hour more than I was at my last job. Needless to say I dropped everything and rushed to Mobile, arriving there with half an hour to spare.

I am working on the oil spill clean up at the Theodore staging area as the Administration Manager for Marine Operations and the Decontamination docks. Right now we're working 80 plus hours a week, so pretty much all I do when I get off is eat, shower and sleep. I'm putting in a lot of high stress hours, but I'm loving every minute of my job. I'm also getting to meet people from all over the country (and even President Obama. shh!). While I hate that the oil spill happened, I'm really enjoying this once in a lifetime experience.

Because I've been so busy, I haven't had much time for writing. I'm really not sure when I'll get time to write. But I promise to try and update whenever I get a chance. I love you all and really miss hearing from you.

Wishing you all the best,

Rae Kelly


	14. Chapter 13

"Jamie?" Draco asked the next morning as they prepared for classes.

"What is it, Ri?"

"Why didn't Pop come after me? In my maze…"

Harry sat on the edge of his bed. "He did, but he couldn't get you to respond. I tried to talk to you through our bond, but you never answered." He smirked. "Siri even snuck Frank into the Infirmary and you didn't even move when he settled down for a nap on your chest. Madame Pomfrey was not thrilled about that."

"I bet."

"We weren't sure what else to do. Madame Pomfrey said that the longer you stayed hidden behind your shield, the less likely you were to come out at all. Pop was desperate…he didn't know what else to do, so he took a chance that you might respond to Narcissa."

Draco sighed deeply and sat down next to his brother. "I guess it worked."

"Are you still mad at her?"

"She never stopped Lucius, Jamie. She knew he was beating me and she didn't do a thing to stop him. Sometimes she even left me alone with him while she went off traveling. I can't easily forgive her for something like that," he said, looking toward the enchanted window in their room.

"I think she's trying," Harry told his brother. "Maybe you should try talking to someone…like Aunt Halle or Aunt Audrey."

"Yeah. Maybe. Let's just get going or we'll be late for breakfast," Draco replied, standing and hurrying to finish getting dressed.

OSOSOSOSOS

"…manipulative old coot!" Severus snarled, stepping into his quarters and slamming the door.

Narcissa looked up from the sock of Siri's that she was darning. She had never done such a thing before, but had learned during her time at the Burrow and found that the actually enjoyed it. "What's he done now?" she asked him as he dropped onto the opposite end of the couch.

"Dragons," he sighed. "He's brought in dragons for the first task."

"What?" she shrieked and then glanced over her shoulder toward Siri's room, hoping that the boy was still sleeping.

"He's lost what little was left of his mind. Dragons are hard enough for a full fledged wizard to handle, much less Harry."

"Poor Harry. Can you help him at all?" she asked.

"Technically, no. He's not even supposed to find out what the task is until he shows up that morning. But I've convinced Hagrid to let it slip that the task involves dragons. He's not as dumb as he acts."

"Of course not. And once he lets it slip to Harry, your son will pass the information along to Cedric." She set aside the darning and curled up against his side. "That's the best you can hope to do without breaking the rules, Sev."

He put his arms around her, drawing her closer. "I'm resigning at the end of the year, Cis. I won't let him put my boys in danger anymore."

"What about their schooling?"

"There are other schools. Or I can teach them myself. You don't have to be enrolled in a school to take O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. There have been plenty of people who passed their examinations without ever having set foot in any school."

She was quiet for a moment. "You'll let me know where you take the boys?" she asked, knowing that he probably wouldn't return to either Spinner's End or Grimmauld Place since Dumbledore knew of their locations.

He tilted her face up. "I plan to take you with me, beloved," he whispered, kissing her softly.

OSOSOSOSOS

"But I wanna go!" Siri protested loudly, throwing Padfoot across the room.

"Absolutely not!" Severus told him firmly, trying to find a clean set of clothes for the little boy who had managed to get more of his lunch on his clothes than in his mouth. "It's no place for a little boy."

"But I wanna go! I wanna see Harry fight a dragon!"

"How do you know about the dragons?" Severus asked the little boy. He knew...and he knew that Hagrid had told Harry who had passed word along to Cedric and their friends, but even they weren't supposed to know.

"I heard you telling Cousin Cissy about it..."

Severus sighed. "If I had my choice, Harry wouldn't even be fighting that dragon, son." He helped the pouting boy strip out of the dirty clothes into clean clothes. "You are going to stay here at the castle and play with Aunt Halle and her children."

"It's not fair..."

"I know, buddy, you'll just have to get used to it."

"Draco gets to go..."

He gave the boy a look. "Draco is fourteen. You are six."

"When am I gonna be seven?"

"Just before Christmas."

"Can I see a dragon fight then?"

"I'll think about it."

"When can I?"

Severus sighed again. "If I have my way, never."

Siri threw himself on the floor. "I HATE YOU!"

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! You best not be throwing a tantrum!" Over the past few months Siri had gotten into the bad habit of throwing temper tantrums and Severus always dealt with them in the same way: a swat or two and time with his nose in the corner, which Siri absolutely hated.

The boy looked up at his father, cocking his head to the side; tantrum forgotten for the moment. "Why does Harry and Draco have your name and I don't?" he asked.

Severus raked his fingers through his hair and dropped onto the edge of the bed. He really didn't want to get into this right now. "Go get your trainers. We'll be late for the dragons..."

"Yippee!" the little boy exclaimed, scrambling to his feet and giving his father a quick hug before running to do as he was told.

OSOSOSOSOS

Siri sat next to his father while he cheered on the first three contestants as they faced off with their dragons. As they waited for the dragon trainers to get the last dragon out of the arena and bring in the next one, the little boy realized that he had left his Padfoot back in the castle. He glanced over at his father and saw that he was deep in discussion with Cousin Cissy. They were looking at each other like they had been the other night just before Pop had kissed her.

Sighing deeply, he looked around the arena for his other brother, Draco. Draco wouldn't mind walking back to the castle with him to get Padfoot. With another glance at his father, he slipped from his seat and carefully made his way down the stairs and around to the other side of the arena.

Draco met him halfway, having seen his little brother slip away from their father unnoticed. "What are you doing?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips as he looked down at the smaller boy.

"I left Padfoot," Siri told his brother. "Take me to get him."

"What was that?" he questioned. Siri had gotten into the habit of demanding things he wanted and Severus was teaching him to ask rather than demand. Harry and Draco had picked up on that as well, making the little boy reform his desires into questions when he started demanding things.

Siri sighed deeply. "Will you take me to the castle to get Padfoot?"

A loud cheer sounded overhead. "Harry's fighting the dragon now, Siri…"

"Please," he begged, giving his brother his best puppy dog eyes.

Draco sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. He'd been practicing summoning charms with Harry for the last three days, but he knew that he wasn't quite as powerful magically as his twin. However, Padfoot was a little thing and shouldn't be much of a problem to summon. Pulling his wand, he prepared to summon the little stuffed animal.

"Oh!" Siri squealed. "Can I help? Pop taught me the words."

"Alright," Draco said, kneeling down behind his brother. He let Siri slip his hand under his, before saying, "_Accio_ Padfoot."

OSOSOSOSOS

As Harry's name was being called to announce his arrival into the arena, Severus turned to make sure that Siri was paying attention so that he didn't miss his brother, only to find the small boy gone. "Cis," he said, turning to his companion. "Did you see where Siri went?"

She looked around him. "No. He was just there a few minutes ago."

"I knew better than to bring the stupid mutt," he muttered, standing, his anger, and fear, blurring the lines in his mind between the adult Sirius and the young Siri. "I'm going to find him. Keep an eye on Harry for me." He turned and stalked away without waiting for a response.

OSOSOSOSOS

Just before the stuffed dog reached the two boys, a strong pair of hands pulled Siri away from his older brother. Draco caught the toy and turned to face his angry father, who was shaking Siri and yelling at him as if he was the adult Sirius and not young Siri. This wasn't like his father at all. The man never acted in anger.

"Pop!" Draco tried yelling over his irate father. "Don't do this! Stop it!" When his father didn't pay him any mind, he turned and saw Narcissa hurrying toward them. "Mother! Stop him please!"

By the time she reached them, Severus had sat down on the nearby stairs and turned Siri over his knee. Siri was screaming and trying unsuccessfully to get away from his father. Severus had already landed the first blow to the boy's backside before Narcissa could pull Siri away from him.

Siri wrapped his arms and legs around her, sobbing into her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he cried over and over again. Draco handed him the beloved toy, which Siri clung to as hard as he was clinging to Narcissa.

"Give me back my son!" Severus demanded, standing and towering over them.

"Not until you've gotten control of yourself, Severus Snape!" Narcissa snapped at him. "You've always prided yourself for never punishing a child in anger, but you've gone too far this time. You'll be lucky if any of your sons trust you again after this. Come, Draco," she said, turning and stalking away from the irate Potions Master.

Draco hesitated only a moment before running after her. "Thank you," he told her quietly.

"You're welcome, Draco. But I hope you realize that I'm not the same person I was before…I've changed. I was once terrified of Lucius and for that reason never tried to stop him when he was hurting you. But I've grown a backbone since then and will not allow you or your brothers to be hurt again."

He nodded and fell quiet as they made their way to the champions' tent, where they would wait for Harry. Once in the area assigned in Harry, Narcissa transfigured the straight back chair into a small sofa, just big enough for the three of them. She sat down on one end with a still crying Siri on her lap. Draco hesitated a moment before sitting down beside her. After another moment, he leaned against her, needing the comfort that she was offering his younger brother. He didn't completely trust her again yet, but he'd set that aside for right now. He could feel pain through his bond with his brother and knew that it was much worse for his brother. Hopefully it wouldn't be long before they brought him in so that Aunt Audrey or Madame Pomfrey could take care of him.

Half an hour later, Harry was brought in on a stretcher. His clothes were bloody and his left arm hung at an odd angle. It looked to Draco like it was dislocated again. He vaguely remembered the muggle doctor telling him last year that it would be easy for Harry to dislocate it again.

Narcissa passed the sleeping Siri to Draco and stood to help the other two women. She knelt on the floor near his head and began to wash the blood from his face as the two medi-witches went to work on the injured boy.

An hour later, Harry was gently tucked into his bed in his father's quarters by his godfather. Remus left to go put Siri to bed as well, reassuring the small boy that his father did love him very much and hadn't meant to scare or hurt him.

Narcissa sat on the edge of Harry's bed, not noticing Draco curling up on his own bed across the room. She gently brushed the hair from the injured boy's face.

"Mum," he whispered sleepily.

"No, dear," she replied, closing her eyes against the pain in her heart. "It's Narcissa."

"Oh…" he replied. "Where's Pop?"

"He had a few things to take care of, Harry dear," she whispered, running a soothing hand through his hair, hoping to lull him back to sleep. "He'll be here soon." She sincerely hoped that Harry hadn't heard Draco's snort of disagreement. Harry nodded wearily and allowed the potions to carry him off to slumber.

Once he was sleeping, Narcissa went back out into the main room with Draco on her heels. "Why didn't you tell him what happened?" Draco asked her.

"Because he didn't need to know just yet. He needs to focus on recovering and not thinking about the same things you are."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" he questioned angrily.

"You're angry. Upset. Hurt. Betrayed. You are wondering if it will ever happen again. You know here," she said, placing a hand over his heart, "that Severus would never intentionally hurt any of you. But here," she placed her hand on his brow, "it's a little harder to remember that Severus is not Lucius. Here is what remembers all that Lucius did to you. This is what remembers the pain that you suffered at his hands." She paused for a moment to let her words sink in. "Don't make my mistakes, Draco. Think with your heart."

OSOSOSOSOS

It was well after dark when Severus finally returned to his rooms, a forgotten Padfoot tucked carefully in his pocket. He had spent the whole afternoon and early evening walking around the school grounds trying to work through his anger and his fear. And once he had done that, he had had to convince himself to go face his sons. It had been when he had finally gone back to the arena that had been built for the first task that he had seen the stuffed animal laying where it had fallen when he had distracted Draco and Siri from the summoning charm they had been casting.

He wasn't surprised to see Narcissa waiting up for him. When he started to say something, she interrupted him. "Don't say anything Severus," she told him. "I spent all day convincing one of your sons that you still love him very much, convincing another one that you weren't my ex-husband, and the third that you hadn't abandoned him when he needed you most. Just…just go talk to them."

Nodding, he looked back and forth between the two bedroom doors before deciding that he should speak to Siri first. The little boy lay on his side, sleeping curled up as he normally did when he slept alone. Severus sat on the edge of the bed and tucked the blanket more firmly around his youngest son's shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Siri. I…I was terrified when I saw you missing and I'm afraid that I just stopped thinking after that. That doesn't excuse my behavior at all and I hope you'll forgive me for acting out like that in anger." He sighed quietly. "I love you, my silly little mutt."

"Love you too, Poppa," the boy whispered sleepily.

"I thought you were asleep."

Siri shook his head. "Was waiting for you."

Severus couldn't help but smile at the easy forgiveness that the youngest Marauder had just shown him. "I'm here now, so go to sleep," he told the boy, pulling the stuffed dog from his pocket and tucking Padfoot under his son's arm.

"G'night Poppa," Siri said around a yawn, hugging his favorite toy close.

Once assured that the boy was sleeping again, he headed next door to the room that his two oldest sons shared. Draco was standing beside the charmed window looking out over the moonlit lake. His pet ferret was draped around his neck chittering softly in a manner that said the familiar was trying to comfort his master.

Severus walked over to stand behind his middle son, unsure what to say to the boy he had loved as a son from the moment of his birth.

Draco took a shaky breath before speaking. "For a moment this morning you were Lucius and I was Siri and I was transported back to the manor…being punished for some little thing that I had done..."

"There is no excuse for my behavior except that I let my fear and anger control me."

"The only difference between those times and today was that Mother stepped in and stopped you…the way she should have stopped Lucius from hurting me." Draco didn't even realize that he had slipped and called Narcissa 'Mother'. "We…we talked several times this afternoon."

"What did she tell you?" he asked quietly, not sure he wanted to know after the reception he had received when he walked in the door.

Draco turned to look at his adopted father. "She told me to listen to my heart. And my heart says to trust you." He hit the Potions Master lightly on the chest. "Don't do it again."

Severus pulled his son into his arms, holding him close. "I won't, Dragon. I swear on my magic, this will never happen again."

"Better not," came the muffled reply.

"How is Harry?" Severus asked after several minutes.

"He dislocated his shoulder again. Mild concussion…and he's covered in cuts and bruises," Draco answered, stepping back from his father and making his way over to his bed. He pulled back the blanket and lay down. "He's asked about you every time he's woken up."

Severus tucked his son into bed. "I'll go sit by him until he wakes again."

"Good. He wasn't there this morning, but he was pretty upset that you weren't there after the task."

"Good night, Dragon," Severus told him firmly.

OSOSOSOSOS

Severus was sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, checking his vital signs the muggle way when the boy began to stir. He gently reached out and ran his fingers through his son's messy hair.

"Pop?" the boy whispered sleepily.

"I'm here, Phoenix," Severus replied quietly, not wanting to wake Draco.

Harry was quiet for a moment. "When are you going to marry Cissy?" he asked. During the long afternoon he had been given permission to address his father's girlfriend informally.

Severus stared at the boy in shock before chuckling. "One day, Harry. One day."

"Hmm…Kinda nice having a mum," he whispered, struggling to keep his eyes open. "Don't rem'ber mine."

A bitter pang shot through Severus' heart at the mention of Lily, but he pushed it aside. "I'll see what I can do, Harry."

"Want a sister too."

"Go back to sleep, Phoenix." _Dear Merlin, what am I going to do with the boy_, he thought.

"M'kay," he mumbled, already slipping back into the land of dreams.

Once assured that Harry was asleep, Severus made his way back into the main room of his quarters. He sat on the sofa beside Narcissa, taking one of her hands in his and staring at her for a long moment. "Cissy…I wanted to do this differently. To make it special for you, but I don't want to wait anymore…I can't wait any longer.

"The boys have brought great joy and happiness into my life, but something has still been missing. My sons need a mother. They need you, Cissy. **I** need you, my beloved…you – you complete me. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Narcissa looked down at their joined hands. She wanted nothing more than to tell him yes, but she had to consider his sons and their feelings first. "What about the boys, Severus? Draco's been pretty vocal about wanting nothing to do with me."

"Siri is already treating you like you were his mother, he just doesn't realize it yet. Draco is trying, Cissy." Tears started to fill her eyes as she listened to him." I think the talks the two of you had today really helped quite a bit. He called you 'mother' while we were talking. And Harry…Harry asked me when I was going to marry you. He also told me that he wants a little sister."

She gave a half sob, half laugh. "I guess I can't really argue with that, can I?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Severus…my heart. Yes, I will marry you."


	15. Chapter 14

Severus and Cissy were cuddling on the sofa in front of the low fire burning in the grate. It was rare that they got time alone and they were taking advantage of it. Severus had proposed to her nearly an hour before and though it had been far from romantic, Cissy had still said yes. Now she sat snuggled in his arms, trying to gather her courage to ask him a question that had been on her mind since shortly after he had proposed. A question that might make him change his mind about marrying her. "What's wrong, beloved?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

She sighed softly and hesitated a moment before answering. "You said that Harry wants a little sister...and I can't give him one..."

"I know, dearest," he whispered, holding her closer. "I hadn't forgotten. But I've already adopted three children, what's one more?"

"Are you sure, Sev?" she asked, turning in his arms to look at him. "I know you'd love a child of your own."

He covered her lips with his finger. "With the blood adoption, Harry and Draco are mine. And when Reg gets back from this mission he's on, if he agrees to become head of the Black family, then I plan to use the blood adoption with Siri as well." He sighed. "Siri asked me earlier today why Harry and Draco had my name and he didn't. I agreed to take him to the first task instead of answering. Most of the time I completely forget that we were in school together and hated each other. It's...it's almost like he's always been mine."

"He's been a part of your life for a long time, my love. Both as Sirius and Siri."

Severus kissed her nose. "So we're agreed on adoption?"

She nodded. "When the time is right, we'll adopt a baby sister for Harry."

OSOSOSOSOSOS

The next morning Severus was woken by a knock on the door. He slipped out of bed and used his want to transfigure his pajamas into trousers and a shirt as he walked across his quarters to the door, ready to tear the person who dared disturb his family's rest into shreds. The Potions Master opened the door to find the Young Order standing there along with Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. "I suppose you want to see my sons."

"We wanted to make sure that Harry is alright, sir," Cedric told him.

"Very well," Severus replied. "Come in." As soon as they had all settled around his sitting room, he went into the bedroom his older sons shared. "Up, boys. My quarters are full of concerned students."

Slowly the two boys pulled themselves out of their beds. "Did I say anything embarrassing last night, Pop?" Harry asked. "I remember talking to you, but not what we talked about."

"You asked me when I was going to marry Cissy and informed me that you wanted a little sister," Severus replied, helping his son adjust the sling he was wearing at Madame Pomfrey's insistence.

Harry groaned. "Just kill me now."

"Spare me the teenage drama," his father said, rolling his eyes.

"Did you ask her?" Draco questioned, brushing his hair.

"Yes," Severus answered. "But we will discuss it later. You have company."

"Fine," the blond replied, heading into the sitting room with Harry.

Rae drug Draco to the side of the room as the rest of the group talked about Cedric and Harry's performances the day before. "Are you alright?" she asked her friend.

He looked at her for a moment before sighing. "Can we talk later?"

"Sure," she replied, squeezing his hand.

"Thanks," he whispered, moving back over to the group.

"Don't bother opening the egg," Cedric was telling Harry. "It's just a loud screeching noise. We'll have to figure out how to hear the riddle."

"I want to listen to it later," Hermione told them. "Then I'll do some research."

"Isn't that against the rules?" Harry asked.

"The rules state that you must stand alone for the task, but it's not very clear on whether you can get help preparing for the task," she said with a smile.

"You don't need to do my research."

"Research is something I love, Harry, and I'm really good at it. Like you with Defense and Draco with Potions. Let me do this," she told him.

Harry sighed. "Alright, you can do the research."

"Enough of this serious talk," Fred said.

George grinned. "We heard there was going to be a Yule Ball this year. Is that right, sir?" he asked Severus, who was stepping back into the room with a cup of coffee.

"It is," Severus replied. "That is why you were required to bring dress robes."

"A ball? As in dancing?" Ron asked, going pale.

"Don't worry Ron," Beau told him. "We'll teach you how to dance. Halle and Cap taught us."

"And Pansy, Daphne and I had lessons as kids," Draco said with the shrug. One of the few useful lessons he had gotten from Lucius.

"There are enough adults to partner the others," Narcissa added, stepping into the room with a tray of pumpkin juice. There was a moment of confusion as the teenagers each took a glass.

Severus shook his head as he watched them. How had he gone from the most hated professor at Hogwarts to entertaining teenagers willingly in his quarters on a Saturday morning. "Meet back here after lunch. There are a few unused classrooms here in the dungeons that we can use for dancing lessons...as well as other lessons.

OSOSOSOSOSOS

"Can we talk now?" Draco asked his father half an hour later as the rest of the Young Order left the Potions Master's quarters.

Severus nodded. "Let's go into my office."

_'Want me to come, Ri'_ Harry asked through their bond. He was curled up in a chair near the hearth rubbing his shoulder.

Draco looked up at his father. "Harry needs a pain potion. Then we can talk in your office," he said, before leaving the room.

Severus summoned a pain reliever and gave it to his oldest son with a firm order to drink it. After watching to make sure that Harry took the potion, he followed Draco to his office.

"Did he take it?" Draco asked.

"He did," Severus sighed and sat on the sofa that had been added to his office after he had adopted the boys.

Draco moved to sit next to him. "You asked her to marry you." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes," he replied. "I did. This isn't a step I would take unless I knew that you, Harry and Siri were alright with it. I thought you and Cissy were getting closer and after our conversation last night..." he sighed and raked his fingers through his hair.

"I...I'm working on forgiving her. When she took Siri from you yesterday part of me knew that she had changed, but part of me was confused...and angry. What made him so special that she would protect him, but not me?" Draco got back up and started pacing. "Siri adores her and had started treating her like his mother before yesterday. She treats him the way I wanted her to treat me when I was his age. She tucks him in and reads him stories. She plays with him and coddles him when he asks...and even when he doesn't. She...she loves him."

"She loves you too, Draco," Severus told him. "After Moody attacked you, she dropped everything to come help you. You are a very large part of the reason she has stayed here instead of returning to London."

Draco took a deep breath. "So are you. A person would have to be blind not to see the way you two look at each other. You two can't keep your eyes off each other."

"I love her, Dragon, but I love you too. I want to marry her, but not until you are comfortable with the idea of her being your mother again."

The boy gave a weak laugh. "My brothers can't wait for you to marry her. Harry's even requesting a sister," he snorted.

"Draco..."

"Not before summer, alright?"

Severus stood and walked over to his son. "Are you sure about this?"

"She makes you happy, Pop, and I can't take that away from you. Not after all you've done for me," he told the Potions Master. "Summer will give me enough time to get used to the idea."

OSOSOSOSOSOS

Beau pulled Hermione aside as the Young Order made their way back to the dungeons for dancing lessons. "Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, turning her head away. "Someone already asked me." Oh why had she gone and said yes to someone else when she had really wanted to go to the ball with Beau. She and Beau spent a lot of time together and he had even kissed her once, but they had never really defined their relationship.

"It's only been a couple hours," he told her, unable to keep the hurt from his eyes.

"I know," she replied. "He asked me as soon as I got to the library."

He nodded. "You'll still dance with me during lessons, right? Like we decided his morning?"

"Of course, Beau. I'm looking forward to learning."

Cedric walked by them. "Come on you two. Don't want to be late."

They stared at each other for a moment before following him down the hall.

OSOSOSOSOSOS

Ginny smiled at Draco as they danced together in the unused classroom where the Young Order was receiving dancing lessons. "You're really good at this."

As soon as they had arrived at the classroom, Fred and George and promptly claimed Pansy and Daphne as their partners. Since Beau had already claimed Hermione and Rae already knew how to dance, Draco claimed Ginny as his partner as he was the only other boy that knew how to dance. She was actually one of the few Weaselys he didn't mind. Ginny was witty like the twins, but didn't have their need to constantly prank people. "Thank you," he replied. "I had lessons from the time I was five."

"It really shows. I wish I could have had lessons...I'm going to look awful out there." If she was honest with herself, there was really only one person she was worried about making a fool of herself in front of: Harry.

"You'll be fine," he told her with a smile. "Besides, girls have the easy part. You get to follow while we lead."

She laughed. "I guess you're right."

Across the room Harry and Rae were having a similar conversation. "Go to the ball with me, Rae, so I don't look like a complete idiot." It was a little hard to learn how to dance with his arm in a sling.

"You'll do fine, Harry," she told him, glancing over at Draco.

He smile. "You like him, don't you?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "I do. Very much. But I don't think he feels the same way."

"Going to the dance with me will make him jealous."

"Are you matchmaking?" she asked, blushing.

He shrugged. "It's the concussion. I told Pop last night that he should propose to Cissy..."

Rae just looked at him for a moment before grinning. "You should have been a Slytherin, Harry Snape."

"I nearly was," he laughed.

"Alright," she replied with a nod. "Let's do it. I'll go to the ball with you to make him jealous."

OSOSOSOSOSOS

After they were released from their dancing lessons, Draco hurried across the room to Rae and grabbed her arm to keep her from disappearing. "Do you still want to talk?" he asked her. She nodded and took his hand, leading him up to the seventh floor, pacing back and forth in front of a particularly ugly tapestry of trolls trying to learn ballet.

After a moment a door appeared and she led him into the room. "After he locked us in here for fighting, I asked Professor Snape about this room," she told him. The sight that met them once in the room was that of the view from the front of the cottage where they had spent the summer, complete with the tree that they had climbed on one occasion. "He told me that it's called the Room of Requirement and it will whatever you need. I told it that we needed a place to talk." She glanced at him and shrugged before climbing the tree.

Draco hesitated a moment before following her. "You know, this is only the second time I've done this."

"You'll get used to it," she said, finding a branch that would support them both and sitting down, leaving room for him to sit near the trunk.

He sat next to her, leaning against the trunk of the tree. After a moment he spoke. "Halle is your stepmother, right?"

"Yes," she replied. "My birth mother died when I was little and I don't really remember her. I stayed with a foster family until Daddy came back for me."

"Was he already married when he came back for you?"

She nodded. "And they had adopted Beau, Georgia, Johnny and Ana already. I was quite a little brat..."

"But you are quite close now, aren't you? I mean, I've seen the two of you together."

"We are now, but it took a while."

"What happened?"

Rae chuckled. "Well, besides a few dozen trips over her knee, she eventually wore me down with her kindness. Little things like brushing my hair for me every night, which was the one thing I remembered about my mother. She made sure to spend time with just me...encouraged me to celebrate my mother's birthday. She got really sick for a while and that's when I realized that I loved her and would really miss her if she were gone. We've been close ever since."

"Last year must have been hard."

She nodded. "It was, and it took several days for an owl to travel back and forth..." She paused and looked over at him. "What's bothering you, Draco?"

He sighed deeply and leaned back against the tree. "Pop asked Cissy to marry him last night."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I told him this morning that I was alright with it, as long as they waited until summer. I...I'm confused, Rae. I remember what it was like before when she was never there when I needed her, but she's been there for Siri and yesterday for Harry...and she took time off of work to come stay with me after that whole thing with Moody. Pop's happy with her, I know that, it will just take me some time to get used to."

Rae reached over and squeezed his hand. "You'll get used to it. And I'm here if you ever need to talk."

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Rae."


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I'm not going to make a lot of excuses; I'm just going to blame real life. I had the first part of this chapter written for weeks, but was having trouble with the ending. I woke up this morning much earlier than I intended and the ending of this chapter just came to me. It took me about an hour to finish it. I hope you all enjoy it. Look at the end of the chapter for a note about a poll.**

Beau walked with Hermione as they left the dungeons, knowing without being told that she was going to the Lupin's quarters. Ever since her adoption, she had made sure to spend at least part of her weekends with them. The Lupin's quarters were full of bookshelves and Beau had once asked her if they actually read all those books. Hermione had just laughed and told him that Remus and Audrey were avid bookworms and she couldn't ask for better adoptive parents.

Normally when they walked around the school together they chatted freely or Beau told her stories about his younger three siblings, but today he was unusually quiet. She finally turned to him when they reached the door to the Lupin's quarters. "Beau...is this about the Ball? Is that why you are so quiet?"

He gave her a sad smile. "I guess I just assumed that we would go together."

"Why would you assume that, Beau?" she asked.

"I just thought we were..." he trailed off, looking down at the ground, not really sure why he suddenly felt like an idiot around her.

"Dating? You never asked me," Hermione told him. "As far as I understood it, we are just friends. Very good friends, but still just friends."

He sighed. "I guess I really am just an idiot."

"You are not an idiot, Beauregard Devereaux!" She snapped and then sighed, giving him a fond smile. "If you would like to date me, then ask me after the Ball." She didn't give him a chance to respond before she slipped into her adoptive parents' quarters.

OSOSOSOSOS

After leaving Hermione, Beau walked through the castle and up to the Astronomy Tower. As he stared out over the Black Lake and the Forbidden Forest, his thoughts were drawn to his mother and the brother and sisters that he had lost when the dark wizards had attacked his family seven years before. They would have loved it here. Though if they had lived, then Beau wouldn't have been here either. The only reason he was here now was because he and his youngest three siblings had been adopted by Cap...and Beau and Rae had been allowed places here at Hogwarts because of Cap.

It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for all that Cap and Halle had done for what was left of his family, but he missed his mother and his siblings. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture that he always carried there. It had been taken just a few weeks before the attack that had killed half of his family.

His mother sat in the middle of the Muggle photograph, surrounded by her seven children. Beau stood directly behind her with his hands on her shoulders, while baby Ana cuddled in her lap. The only person missing from the photograph was his father, but as Pierre was frequently absent from their home, Beau didn't really mind so much. In fact, when Cap had found Pierre after Cosette and the others had died, the drunken man had signed over guardianship of his remaining children to the stranger without a second thought.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous si triste?" a soft feminine voice asked from beside him.

He looked down to see one of the girls from Beauxbatons. It had been rather pleasant chatting with the students from the French school in the tongue that he had learned at his mother's knee. "Juste pensant à mon famille," he replied quietly. And before he realized it, he was telling her of his family.

Beau and his mother had been very close, mostly due to the fact that he had had to step up and become 'man of the house' during his father's many and lengthy absences. He told her of North, who almost exactly a year younger than him, had been given her name based on their father's drunken ramblings after their mother had passed out from exhaustion in the moments after her birth. North had been his confidante and his best friend, and though he still missed North greatly, Rae had filled that role in the past few years. Beau talked of Lee, who had had no interest in school or learning to read, but was very good at making little things with his hands and had often kept the smaller ones entertained for hours with the little toys that he would make. Where Lee had been given the chance to learn and had shown no interest, Beau had not been able to attend school as often because he was so busy helping his mother and looking after his younger siblings. He told her of beautiful Carrie, who had been quite smart and more than made up for her brothers' shortcomings in school. In fact, she and Lee had been in the same grade at school, even though age-wise, she should have been two grades lower.

He then told her of the family members who had survived: Georgia with her wonderful imagination and mischievous streak; Johnny, who like his older brother, took the cares of the world on his shoulders; and precious little Ana who could light up a room with her smile. He also told her of his adopted family and how wonderful they had been to Beau and his siblings.

OSOSOSOSOS

Hermione walked into the sitting room of the Lupin quarters to find Remus sitting on the couch reading a book The full moon had been a few days before and he was still recovering. She sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't understand boys at all."

Chuckling, Remus put his book down and placed his arm around her, holding her close. "What happened?"

She quickly told him of her conversation with Beau earlier that morning and then again just outside the door. "I just don't understand how he would assume that we were going to go to the ball together. We're just good friends."

"He did kiss you that day at Grimmauld Place..."

Hermione blushed slightly. "He was just excited about his O.W.L. results. And he hasn't kissed me since...or held my hand. We've gone to Hogsmeade together, but that was the whole group of us going together, he didn't ask me to go with him. I just...I'm confused, Moony."

He kissed the top of her head. "Do you like him?"

"Yes," she answered after a moment. "But I'm not sure if I like him as just a friend, or something more..."

"All I can tell you to do, sweetheart, is to really stop and think about your feelings so that you have an answer for him when he asks you after the ball. And I know he'll ask you. But I don't want you to lead him on. If you just think of him as a friend, tell him so. To do otherwise isn't right."

She nodded and fell silent. After a few moments, he picked up his book again and continued to read with Hermione resting comfortably against his shoulder. After several minutes, she fell asleep.

Audrey smiled when she walked into the room nearly an hour later. "She looks comfortable."

Remus looked up at his wife and returned her smile. "She is. She was having some boy troubles and just needed some comfort, I think."

"Did you tell her?" Audrey asked, sitting down on Hermione's other side.

"Not yet. We'll tell her later."

He smiled and reached a hand over to rest on her abdomen. They had once talked about having a dozen children and now only a few months into their marriage they were already well on their way. After adopting Hermione they had one, almost grown, cub and in a matter of months they would be having a cub of their own. Even though the coming baby was their blood, it would not change how they felt about Hermione and he knew that they would have to reassure the teenager of their feelings for her.

OSOSOSOSOS

Severus stopped in his quarters long enough to grab his warm cloak as well as Siri's, before making his way up the hidden staircase to Halle Cole's rooms. He had insisted on those stairs linking their quarters for two reasons. Not only because the woman cared for Siri while Severus taught classes, but for safety purposes. If the wrong people found out the truth about her husband, their lives could be in danger. The doors on either end of the staircase were charmed so that only those who knew of their presence could see them.

The little boy greeted his father with an enthusiastic hug, jumping up into the Potion's Master's arms and Severus held him close for several moments, knowing just how close he had come to losing the boy's affections the day before. "Where are we going?" Siri asked, noticing the warmer clothes that his father held.

"I thought we would go take a closer look at the dragons before they leave," Severus told his son, putting him on the floor and kneeling to help him into his cloak.

"Really?"

Severus smiled. "Really. But you must promise to behave and stay right by my side. It's very dangerous."

"I promise, Pop!" Siri exclaimed. "I'll be extra good!"

Slipping into his own cloak, Severus thanked Halle for watching Siri and then took his son's hand as they left. He listened as Siri chattered on about the book on dragons that Halle had let him look at while Severus had been with the Young Order. Siri loved all things dragon and now that he was learning to read, all he wanted to read was books about dragons. The little boy had quite a few toy dragons that actually flew and was asking for more for Christmas.

Charlie Weasley met them at the edge of the forest. "Hello Siri," he greeted the boy, holding out his hand where a small toy dragon rested. It was a Hungarian Horntail, just like the one that Harry had fought the day before. "Ron told me that you didn't have one of these in your collection."

"Thanks Charlie!" Siri exclaimed, gently taking the sleeping dragon figure from the dragon trainer's hand. "I didn't get to see Harry fight his dragon. I forgot my Padfoot and Draco and I went to get him…"

"I know. It was pretty scary, so it's probably a good thing you missed it," Charlie told him. "How about we go see those dragons, huh?"

Siri nodded and tucked his new toy in his pocket. "Can I ride of your shoulders?" he asked the tall Weasley.

Charlie chuckled. "Sure thing," he replied, swinging the little boy up to sit on his shoulders.

OSOSOSOSOS

Draco stood on one of the landings of the long staircase leading down to the boathouse, just watching the Black Lake. Narcissa watched him from behind for several minutes as his hair changed from blond to red and back to blond again. She wondered briefly if he was thinking of Lily Evans Potter when his hair changed colors. Narcissa had always loved her son, but she had been too scared to show him because of her fear of Lucius. She knew now that her inaction had hurt him badly and she wondered if maybe, in some ways, that had been worse for him than Lucius' abuses.

After another moment of hesitation, she summoned some parchment from Severus' quarters. She had been saving them for Christmas, but thought maybe now was a better time to give them to him. Taking a deep breath, she walked quietly over to him. "Hello Draco," she said quietly.

He turned and looked up at her, sighing quietly before looking back at the lake. "Hello…"

She was quiet for several moments before speaking. "Shortly after you returned to school I contacted a lawyer. Lucius had a large estate and the Ministry should have fined it, but not taken all of it. The manor itself and several thousand galleons should still belong to the estate. Legally it should belong to you."

Draco's head snapped toward her. "Me? But I'm not a Malfoy."

"Wizarding Law has always fascinated me, Draco…and it has quite a few quirks to it. Had Lucius or his lawyers ever thought to look at his will after it was changed after your birth, they would have seen that his entire estate was left to Orion John Potter, now Snape, otherwise known as Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Is…is there a case?" he asked quietly.

She held the folded parchment out to him. "We're still working out a deal with them, but they've already signed the manor back over to you."

He stared at the parchment and reached out to take it, hesitating a moment before actually taking it in his hand. He opened the parchment and quickly scanned the contents. It was the deed to Malfoy Manor. "It's really mine?"

"It is."

"Why did you do this?"

"Draco," she said quietly, looking him in the eye. "I've always loved you. But I was too terrified of Lucius to ever show. I know now that what I did was wrong. I should have tried to stop him…or even helped you after he hurt you. Or I should have taken you and run. We could have hidden in the Muggle world if we needed to. Severus would have helped us." She touched the papers in his hand. "I didn't do this to try to get you to like me again, though that would make me very happy. I did this because it was the right thing to do and it rightfully belongs to you. You may not think of me as your mother any more, but in my heart I am still your mother. As your mother I only want what is best for you, Draco."

He turned back to look out over the Black Lake, slipping the deed into his pocket. He was quiet for several minutes before speaking again. "You've made Pop very happy and for that I'm grateful. He…he needs you. Mostly because the three of us boys are quite a handful and you help keep him sane. Anyone can see that. They can also see that he loves you very much." He took a deep breath. "And you are good for Siri. You treat him the way that I always wished you would treat me. It hurts…but it also helps me see that you have changed. I can tell that you do know how to be a mother. I…I just need some time."

"Thank you for your honesty, Draco."

He nodded. "We talked this morning, and I…uh…gave my permission for the two of you to get married over the summer." He snorted. "Harry wants a little sister after all, and I'd prefer it not to be when I'm having children of my own."

"You're only fourteen…" she told him.

"Do you know how many people get married within a year of graduating Hogwarts?"

"Very true," she replied. "Rae?"

He shrugged. "I like her…she's a good friend."

"James and Lily fought constantly for the first five years they were here…much like you and Rae did last year. And she's a red head…Potter men tend to go for red heads," she said with a smile as he blushed. Still smiling, she turned and looked out at the Lake as well, just enjoying the silence with her son.

**AN2: Alright, I'm having some trouble deciding who Harry will find at the bottom of the Black Lake during the second task. So I've created a poll so that you, my readers, can help me decide. Go vote!**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: When Rae isn't firing me, she's threatening to use an Unforgivable. Honestly, I think she'd use the Imperious just to make me give her my computer. See, her computer was fried recently, which means she can't post. However, she's done loads of writing in a notebook, and together we've planned out the last few chapters of this story, and started planning the next one as well. Hopefully, I'll still be around to read those, assuming she doesn't use the killing curse on me for stealing her notebook and posting this. *gulp***

**-Miss Thing/The Brat/Winceline - beloved little sister of Rae Kelly**

Severus Snape stood near the Head Table in Green and Silver dress robes. He knew that many of the Hogwarts students were staring at the unusual sight of the strict Potions Master wearing any color but his usual black. However, this was a special occasion and he rarely got the chance to wear the robes of the Head of Slytherin House. Narcissa stood beside him, looking radiant in her own green and silver robes that Minerva and Pomona had insisted that she wear after finding out about their engagement.

At some point during the history of the school, married couples had been placed in charge of each House. He had to admit that he liked the idea. Boys he could handle easily, but hormonal young girls terrified him. Once he and Narcissa married, he would gladly hand the little darlings over to her.

The original robes for the female Head of Slytherin had done absolutely nothing for Narcissa, but some help from Molly Weasley and Madame Malkin and now the robes only brought out more of her beauty. The Black sisters truly were the most beautiful women in the wizarding world. Or at least Bella had been when she had bothered to pay attention to her appearance. But that was one Black sister he would rather forget about, especially considering what she had done to his youngest son.

It had taken some convincing and a lot of blackmail, including Father Christmas, to get Siri to agree to stay with Halle Cole and her three younger children for the nigh. Of course, being given permission to stay awake until after the Yule Ball when both families would travel to Malfoy Manor for the remainder of the holidays had helped.

Severus glanced out at the rest of the Great Hall as they waited for the Champions to enter. It was fairly easy to spot the Young Order with two towering red heads and a third that wasn't far behind as far as height was concerned. Fred and George Weasley had come with Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson, though he wasn't sure which girl had come with which twin. He was just glad those two had not become giggling nitwits like most of the female population of Hogwarts. Ronald Weasley stood with the Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood, most likely bullied into taking the flighty blond by his younger sister. Draco and Ginny Weasley had both been more than a little hurt when they had found out that Harry and Rae were going to the Ball together, but a quiet word from Remus had convinced them to go together, perhaps to try and make the other two jealous.

He knew that three of the remaining five members of the Young Order were outside, two as Champions and one as Harry's date. In fact, he was somewhat glad that his Slytherin had agreed to go with Harry because the boy had inherited James Potter's two left feet along with his messy hair and bad eyesight. As the doors opened he noticed that the other two were there as well; Beau escorting Miss Delacour and Hermione being escorted by the Bulgarian Seeker. He had heard about the tiff between Beau and Hermione from both Remus and Halle, who had both been rather amused by the young couple. Some young people managed to find their mate without much work or heartache. Arthur and Molly Weasley were one such couple and so would their son Charlie if he ever worked up the Gryffindor courage to propose to Miss Tonks. No one was really sure when that relationship had gone from friendship into something more.

Severus shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. There were seriously too many women around Hogwarts if he was even thinking such things.

OSOSOSOSOS

"Do you think we should do something?" Narcissa asked Severus later as they watched his sons dance with their dates. Even though both boys appeared to be having a good time, someone who knew them well would be able to tell that they were both miserable.

Severus watched them for a moment and then turned to look at her. "I'm quite tempted to let them endure the rest of the night as they are," he told her.

She slapped his arm. "You are not," she snapped at him. Then she smiled suddenly and walked over to where the Weasley twins and their dates were chatting quietly. After talking to the four of them quietly for a moment, she came back with a smug look on her face.

"What are you looking so smug about?" he asked her. It was one thing for him to plot with the Weasley twins, but his future bride plotted with them was another story.

"You'll see," she replied. "And you best kiss me now. Someone has charmed a piece of mistletoe to fly over my head and you wouldn't want any of your students trying anything."

He glanced up and sure enough there was a piece of mistletoe floating above them. If his suspicions were correct, the thing wouldn't leave until he had given her a good snog. Vowing revenge against a certain werewolf, he swept her into his arms and kissed her soundly.

OSOSOSOSOS

Harry felt an elbow in his back and his brother hiss at him through their bond. He turned to snap at his brother, but stopped when he saw what his twin was staring at, his mouth dropping open.

"Sweet Merlin," Draco whispered.

"Is that…"

"Pop…"

"snogging…"

"Yes."

Ginny gave the two a disgusted look. "It's bad enough when Fred and George do that, but with you two it's just disturbing."

"I agree," Rae told her.

"That's disturbing," both boys said at the same time, still watching their father. Neither one realized that the Weasley twins had swept in and stolen their dates, leaving Pansy and Daphne behind.

Rae swore colorfully as Fred whisked her across the room. "What the hell are you doing?" she shrieked.

Fred laughed. "That was almost worthy enough to call you a Weasley. Are you sure you're in love with the Ferret? Ron's available…" he grunted when her fist connected with his stomach. "Was only kidding Rae."

"Answer my question," she growled. "Or I'll tell Professor Snape that you've been playing pranks on the first years…"

"Vicious. Fine. Lady Narcissa asked George and I to step in and get you with your rightful partner," he answered, keeping an eye on Draco.

"My rightful partner?" she asked. "I came with Harry to the Ball. He's my rightful partner."

"Lady Narcissa threatened us if we didn't get you dancing with Draco and Ginny with Harry. And she's got more pull with the Professor these days. So I'll just follow her orders."

"You realize this is war, right?"

"Of course, Mi'lady," he replied with a bow.

OSOSOSOSOS

Harry and Draco turned back to their dates at the same time, only to realize that they were both missing. "Where are Rae and Ginny?" Draco asked the two Slytherin girls.

"They've been kidnapped," Daphne answered with a smile. "The ransom is to dance with us."

Harry looked at his brother and shrugged. He then turned to the girls, offering his hand to Daphne. Pansy looked better than she had as a first year, but was still a little pug-faced, in his opinion.

"I guess it's you and me then," Draco said, bowing to Pansy. A marriage contract had been signed by their fathers by the time they were both six weeks old. They were both thankful that Pansy's mother had agreed to break the contract after the truth had come out about who his parents really were. They had grown up together, but Draco only considered her a friend.

She curtsied and moved into his arms, dancing with him easily. Their dance lesions had been together so they had danced together many times.

"Weasley, huh?" he asked with a smirk.

"Contrary to popular belief, he's quite a gentleman and I rather like him."

He chuckled. "Which one?"

"Does it matter?" she grinned.

"Daphne might have something to say about that."

"She can't decide which one she likes more either."

He laughed. "You'll have to decide at some point.

"Not for a few years at least," she replied, laughing as well. "They are just friends right now. And they've been teaching us some of the things that your father and Professor Lupin have been teaching you…we'll both be Animagi before the end of school."

"Harry and I should be too," he told her. "We're the only two left."

She smirked at him. "Bad luck having a parent on staff, huh?"

"Worst," he replied with a grimace. "Godfather too."

Fred tapped him on the shoulder. "I'd like my date back, please."

"You can have him, Pans," Rae told her roommate, glaring at Fred. "I'm going to hurt him."

Draco looked at Rae. "Dance?"

"We are standing in the middle of the dance floor," she told him.

He nodded and a moment later they were dancing. "How about some air?" he asked as the song ended.

"That sounds good," she replied, allowing him to lead her outside.

OSOSOSOSOS

"Your mind is elsewhere," Fleur told Beau in French as they danced.

He had the grace to flush. "My apologies," he replied.

She shook her head and smiled. "My charms have no effect on you. Who is she?"

"Hermione Granger," he sighed. "She…she's like no one I've ever met before. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't even be in school. I…I love her and can't see myself with anyone but her."

"Have you told her this?" she asked.

"I messed things up when I assumed that she would to the Ball with me. And Krum got to her first."

"Have you talked to her since?"

He sighed. "No, I get tongue-tied around her."

She laughed. "Maybe you should just kiss her."

"I did that this summer. That's part of the problem now," he said as the dance ended.

She glanced over at Krum and Hermione. "Come." She took his hand and led him across the dance floor to the other couple. "Victor. I want a dance."

The seeker turned to Hermione. "Do you mind?" When she shook her head, he bowed first to her and then to Fleur before leading the blond onto the dance floor.

Beau couldn't take his eyes of the girl…no, the young woman that he loved. "You're so beautiful," he told her gently.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you."

"I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of you."

"I'm sure Fleur appreciated that," she replied.

"She understands, I think. She told me earlier that her veela charms haven't been working on me." He took a step closer to her. "Hermione," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. "I've been miserable since that day we argued. You mean the world to me and I don't want to lose you. I want to have a family with you and grow old with you. But, if you want me to step away, just say the word and I will."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Beau…I…I've missed you." She rested her head against his chest, smiling when he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want you to step away. I like the idea of a future with you."

He kissed the top of her head. "Should I do things properly and talk to the Lupins?"

"We're going to Malfoy Manor with the rest of you so you'll have plenty of time."

Beau smiled. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course, sir."

OSOSOSOSOS

After the Yule Ball was over, a large group made their way to the gates of the school in order to take a portkey to Malfoy Manor for the remainder of the holidays. The Floo had been disconnected as soon as the Ministry had taken possession of the Manor and Narcissa had been unable to convince them to reconnect it.

The entire party was bundled against the cold, and the youngest four were dozing the in the arms of those who carried them. They had been given permission to stay awake until the end of the Ball, but had given in to the exhaustion.

Once off the school grounds, they all took hold of the portkey and with a quiet word, they were whisked away to Malfoy Manor. Draco hurried to open the fate as soon as his feet touched the ground. Basic wards had been placed over the grounds by the Ministry and the gate had been keyed to his magical signature. He quickly opened the gate so that the rest of the group could get inside. It wasn't as cold as it had been at Hogwarts, but it was still cold.

As soon as everyone had stepped onto the grounds, he closed the gate and hurried around the group, stopping dead in his tracks. The house was gone!

Draco fell to his knees in the snow in shock. The house, once the finest house in the wizarding world, was nothing more than a burned out shell. His life with Lucius had been far from pleasant, but he had loved the manor house. He had many wonderful memories of exploring the house as a child. But now it was gone! Along with all the priceless antiques and heirlooms inside as well.

No one else moved as they stared at what was left of the house, even those who had never seen it in its former glory. Rae moved closer to Severus who has a sleeping Siri on his shoulder. "Professor…is that the Dark Mark painted on that wall?" she asked, her voice breaking the silence.

Draco glanced back at her and then at the house again. He jumped to his feet, hurrying closer to the house and ignoring his father's cry of warning. "I'll kill them!" he yelled, once close enough to see the Mark better. He started pacing in front of what had once been the main entrance of the house, swearing and yelling as he vowed to get revenge against those who had done this.

Cissy was the first to move. She left the group and walked over to Draco, grabbing him and pulling him into her arms from behind. He stiffened and tried to pull away, continuing his tirade. She bent down and put her mouth next to his ear, whispering softly, as one might do for a fussy baby. It took several minutes, but he finally calmed down, sagging against her, tears slowly running down his face. For another few moments she continued whispering comforting nonsense into his ear, hugging him a little tighter. She kissed his brow. "Draco, love, I need you to reach out with your magic and sense the wards. You need to find the Dowager House. I've never seen it, but the wards should be able to tell you where it is."

He nodded and closed his eyes, doing as she asked. Lucius had explained thoroughly how to read the wards, but he had never actually read them before. At last, he opened his eyes. "The Dowager House is on the east side of the property on the other side of the Japanese gardens. Fa – Lucius told me once that it stays hidden until it's needed. Only the owner of the Manor can find it. I've – uh – told it that we need it."

"You did a good job, Draco. Let's go tell the others that we found a place to stay for the night. It's early Christmas morning after all."

OSosOSosOS

An hour later with the help of Kreacher and Dobby, everyone was settled for the night. The Dowager House only had three bedrooms, so they put the four girls in one room and the five boys in another. Halle, Audrey and Cissy were taking the third room while Remus and Severus were bunking down in the small study. Kreacher and Dobby were under orders to set up the tree and decorate the sitting room as soon as everyone was asleep.

Draco left the other boys settling down, Siri insisting on sleeping with Harry, and went out into the garden, needing some space to think. He went out to one of the bridges over the creek and sat with his feet hanging over the edge.

Draco knew he would be in trouble over his behavior after the holidays were over, but at the moment he really didn't care. Everything had been going so well until they had gotten to the Manor. The evening had started off well. Dinner and dancing with Ginny had been enjoyable, but he had found his mind straying over to where Harry had been dancing with Rae. Even though he would never admit it, he was glad that Fred and George had pulled their little trick and swapped their dance partners the way they had. He and Rae had shared one dance before going out to the rose garden. Unlike the couples out there snogging, they had merely walked around the garden enjoying a companionable silence. At one point she had leaned over to kiss his cheek and he had turned his head in time for her lips to brush against his. It had been unintentional and his father clearing his throat at that moment had startled and embarrassed them both. Severus had sent them both scurrying back inside with a stern glare that he reserved for his Slytherins, who had all been warned about being caught snogging in the gardens. They had gone back inside and continued dancing until the Ball was over. During some of the slower songs he had marveled at how well she seemed to fit in his arms. He had wanted to kiss her again, this time for real and on purpose.

He was startled from his thoughts when the object of his thoughts sat down next to him. She didn't say anything but slipped her hand under his. Just having her there was comforting. He scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's peaceful out here," she said quietly, resting her against his shoulder.

"I used to come out here sometimes to get away from Lucius after he burned down the hedge maze," Draco told her.

She was silent for a moment. "What are you going to do about the house?"

"Rebuild I guess. The original plans are probably in one of the vaults. Replacing all the furniture and antiques will be a nightmare."

"Why rebuild it exactly as it was? Why don't you build it how you want it?"

"What if I want to rebuild it the way it was?" he asked.

She sat up and looked at him. "Just make sure it's what you went before you start rebuilding. You've got a few years before you need to worry about it and when you're ready to leave the Professor's house and lived on your own, you can always stay here in the Dowager House for a while.

"But it's Malfoy Manor…"

"And you're not a Malfoy. You're a Potter and Snape. Just take some time and think about what you want. Even change the name if you want. Let the Malfoy name die when your father marries Narcissa."

He stared down at her. What she said made a lot of sense. Maybe if he built a new house instead of rebuilding the old one he could finally lay his memories of Lucius' abuse to rest. He reached up and tucked a loose curl behind her ear before slowly leaning down and kissing her gently.

Inside the house Severus and Remus stood by the window in the study watching the young couple. They had heard them leave the house and had gone to the window to check on them. "I think we are going to have lay down some dating rules for the Young Order," Remus mused.


	18. Chapter 17

Harry woke when he felt someone place his glasses on his face. He cracked open one eye to see his little brother sitting beside him, staring at Harry with wide, grey eyes. Even though Kreacher and Dobby had brought plenty of mattresses from Grimmauld Place for them all to have their own, Siri had insisted on sleeping with Harry. Harry hadn't really been bothered by it, but right now he just wanted to sleep. "Siri…"

"Pop said that I couldn't get up 'til you and Draco did," the little boy explained. "It's Christmas and I've been waiting forEVER!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Alright. I'm awake. Go wake up Draco."

Siri grinned and scampered across the room, jumping on the blanket covered lump that was Draco.

"Sirius. Orion. Black." Draco growled, causing his little brother to giggle.

"It's Christmas!" Siri laughed, bouncing again.

Draco sat up, throwing the boy off his chest. "You're a brat and you'll get nothing but coal and switches."

"M'not," the younger boy protested.

Beau sat up and stretched. "That's enough you two. Siri, put on a jumper. It's cold." He was slowly getting used to the difference between American English and British English.

Siri bounced over to him. "Can I wear one of yours? They're soft and warm. Mine are itchy!"

The older boy chuckled. His own brother and sisters liked to wear his sweatshirts too, though he could probably put two of them into one of his sweatshirts. He summoned one of his hooded sweatshirts, dropping it over the little boy's head. "Put socks on your feet and we'll go downstairs." He summoned another sweatshirt and tossed it at his brother before Johnny could ask.

* * *

After they were all warmly dressed they stepped into the hall and were met by the girls leaving their room. Ana and Georgia quickly moved to Beau's side to give him a hug. As he knelt to hug them, he noticed the shy smiles that Rae and Draco were exchanging. Beau easily lifted both girls into his arms and carried them downstairs. It was Christmas and there were presents waiting.

The entire group gathered in the sitting room that Kreacher and Dobby had decorated while the others slept. Hermione sat on the floor and Remus and Audrey's feet. They had told her about the child that they were expecting and she was thrilled about finally having a sibling. She had already started compiling a list of names from classic literature for her new parents, who both liked the idea and were adding names of their own to the list.

Remus summoned one of the presents under the tree and handed it to her. "I know you're a little old for this, but we thought you might like it for your collection."

She flushed slightly as she opened the present. The collection Remus was referring to was the collection of stuffed animals that he and Audrey had brought from her parents' home. When she had become an Animagus they had given her one that had matched her form.

Opening the box, she found a small stuffed werewolf. "Thank you," she whispered, hugging the toy. She had never told either of them, but each of the stuffed animals in her collection held a special memory for her. They represented a trip that she had taken with her parents or some other memory that she would never forget.

* * *

Rae summoned a present and handed it to Georgia. "This is from me and Beau," she told her adopted sister.

The younger girl blushed as she read the tag. "To Georgia Peach."

"Is Peach really her middle name?" Draco asked with an uncertain look on his face."

"No," Georgia replied, opening the present. "My middle name is Lily. Peach is…a nickname." She pulled out a small trenchcoat similar to the one that Rae wore and a matching Fedora. With a squeal, she dropped the coat and hat and jumped on her brother. "Oh thank you!" she exclaimed, hugging him tight.

He laughed. "You're welcome, sweetheart," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Try them on."

Georgia jumped up and put on the coat and hat, which were a perfect fit.

"Except for the hair, she looks like Rae when we first met her," Harry said.

Rae laughed. "She's always stealing my coat and hat to play 'Detective', so we decided to get her a coat and hat of her own."

Making a face at her older sister, Georgia reached under the tree and pulled out a present, handing it to her younger brother Johnny. "Your turn."

"It's from the Captain and Aunt Halle," he read before tearing off the wrapping paper and into the box. He pulled out a baseball app, two mitts and a baseball.

He was sitting on the floor in front of Halle and she placed hand on his head. "I know that we had promised you that you could play baseball this year, but then we moved and you couldn't. But you handled the disappointment so well that I thought this would be the perfect present. And now you and Beau can teach the others an American Muggle game."

"Thank you!" he exclaimed.

It was Beau's turn to reach under the tree. "For Ana."

The youngest Cole smiled as she took the present and opened it more carefully than either of her siblings had. She opened the small, thin box, squeaking when it magically expanded to a full size art set with an easel, canvasses and several different types of paint. "I love it!"

"I'll have to show you some of the best places to paint," Narcissa told her with a smile.

"Do you paint, Aunt Cissy?" Ana asked her.

"I did when I was your age," the woman replied. "But I haven't picked up a brush since Hogwarts."

"I'll share with you."

"Thank you, dear."

Ana dug under the tree and pulled out a present for Rae. "Your turn."

Rae opened her present and stared down at it for several minutes before gently removing the photo album and slowly opening the cover, turning the pages one by one. She finally looked up at Halle with tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Halle replied. "Draco gave me the idea."

Draco blushed and ducked his head. Rae smiled at him and then quickly brushed away her tears. "Johnny…find something for Beau."

Johnny dove under the tree and came back out with a book-sized box. "It's from Aunt Halle and Hermione."

Beau opened the box and pulled out a leather-bound book. He opened the book to the title page:

'Stories for Children

as told by

P. Beauregard Devereaux'

He looked over at Hermione. "I don't understand…"

She smiled at him. "Halle used a pensieve and wrote down several of the stories you've told the little ones. Then I sent them to a publisher friend of my parents. He's agreed to publish the book and wants to discuss a second volume."

"I…I don't know what to say…"

"Why don't you read us one of the stories," she suggested.

He flipped through the pages and found a story. "To all the people on Blake's Plantation he was known as Big Alec. This was his name in the settlement where he lived, and on the surrounding plantations. Although he was rather large of body, he was not given the name because he was bigger than other men. Indeed, there were many men in that section who were just as large. Nor was he given this name because he tried to 'play big' and run over other people like a 'big blow' or a bully would try to do. In fact, just the opposite was true in the case of Alec…"

* * *

Siri took the large box that his father levitated over to him. "Is this from you, Pop?" the boy asked.

Severus nodded. "From me and Cissy, Aunt Halle, Uncle Remus and Aunt Audrey."

Grinning, the boy tore into the box and pulled out four board games: Candyland, Chutes and Ladders, Sorry! and Clue.

"Fred and George want you to learn how to play those so that you can help them create Wizarding versions," Cissy told him. "They said to tell you that it is a very important job."

Siri nodded. "I told them that they should open a toy store instead of a joke shop, 'cause not everyone likes jokes."

His words took Severus by surprise. His son really had changed if he was able to convince the two biggest pranksters since the Marauders themselves that jokes weren't everything. It took him a moment before he could answer. "That's a very good idea, Siri. Why don't you crawl under the tree and see if you can find something for Harry and Draco."

"Yes, sir," he chirped, disappearing under the tree. He crawled out a few moments later with two large boxes.

Draco received his box first and opened it. Inside was two sets of old hardback books.

"Those belonged to Lily and I when we were younger. _The Chronicles of Narnia_ belonged to Lily and the Tolkien books were mine. My mother saved for a long time to get me the hardback copies when I graduated from Hogwarts," Severus told him. "I know they aren't first editions, but I had thought that they would be a good addition to your library. Of course, I didn't think that they would be the start of a new library."

Draco lovingly ran his finger along the spines of the books. "They are perfect. Thank you, Pop."

"You are most welcome, son."

At a gesture from his father, Harry opened his present to find a large set of battered paperback books. He ran a finger along the spines with a smile. "Agatha Christie. One of the few books I had in my cupboard was hers. I fished it out of the trash and read it until it fell apart.

"I thought you might be a Christie fan," Severus told him. "Those also belonged to your mother and I, and as you can see, they were well loved. We never did get the complete set, but we can work on that together."

"I'd really like that, Pop. Thank you.

* * *

**AN1: The story that Beau starts reading was a story told by my great-grandfather (Ludwig Armstrong Beckman, Jr.) to his children and later published in a book of children's stories in 1955. The title of the book is **_**South Santee Stories for Children. **_**Preacher Beckman was quite a storyteller and I only wish that he had lived long enough for me to hear his stories first-hand.**

**AN2: Thank you all for sticking with me even though it has taken me a while between updates. My computer died and I just haven't had the money to either repair or replace it. I will continue writing, but will only be able to update as I have access to a computer. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though it was fairly short. But I stopped it where I did because it seemed like a natural stopping point. Up next: The Second Task!**


	19. Chapter 18

It took a couple days, but Harry finally managed to get Narcissa alone the day before they returned to Hogwarts. He found her out in one of the gardens with a sketchbook and a handful of pencils. She had spent several hours over the last week with young Ana as the two had sketched and painted landscapes from all over the Malfoy estate. While the house had been destroyed the massive gardens had remained intact. Today she was in the Rose Garden sketching the bare branches that would hold a riot of colors come Spring.

Harry sat on the the other end of the bench she was sitting on, not wanting to disturb her. After a couple moments she stopped and smiled at him. "Were you looking for me, dear?"

"Yes ma'am. I...I just wanted to ask you a couple questions...about the Yule Ball," he answered quietly.

She closed her sketchbook and set it and the pencils aside. "Go ahead, Harry. Ask away."

"You put Fred and George up to switching our dates, didn't you?" When she nodded he asked another question. "Why?"

"Let me ask you a question. Why did you ask Rae to go to the Ball with you?" She turned on the bench so that she was facing more toward him.

He copied her actions. "Because I'm not really good at dancing and she is. And I knew that Draco wouldn't ask her even though he likes her."

"And how do you feel about Ginny?" she asked him gently.

Harry looked down at his hands for a moment before answering. "Her first year was kinda weird because she mostly avoided me except for that whole singing Valentine thing." He shuddered. "But she changed last year and I got to know her. I like her, but...how do you know if you like someone to ask them out or whatever?"

"That is a question young people have been asking for many years." She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair, smiling when he leaned into the touch. All three of Severus' sons were starved for affection and for the first time since before her marriage to Lucius she was finally allowed to show affection to anyone. "My marriage to Lucius was arranged shortly after I was born. That's the way it is in many of the old pureblood families."

"What...what about you and Pop?"

She smiled. "Severus has been my friend for many years. Though things were strained between us for a few years because of Lucius. But when I returned from Paris we started talking and getting to know each other again. I can't tell you when it happened, but I love your father very much, Harry, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. And you three boys...and any other family we may be blessed with. I've never been happier."

He smiled back at her and leaned against her after a moment. "I really like Ginny," he said, as she wrapped her arm around him. "But I'm fourteen and she's thirteen...that's still kinda young, isn't it?"

"It can be," she replied. "But not always. Some people may know even younger. All I can tell you is not to rush anything. If you two are meant to be together then it will happen when the time is right."

Harry was quiet for several moments before speaking again. "What will we call you when you marry Pop?"

"Whatever you are comfortable with, Harry dear."

* * *

"Absolutely not, old man," Severus thundered, standing in the Headmaster's office. "Harry is in this tournament against my wishes, but you will not involve the other two. Use me instead."

"I need you to watch Igor and Alastor. It will be either Draco or Sirius," Albus told him firmly.

Severus growled. "Draco, then. But you best start looking for another Potions Master, Albus, because my sons and I won't be back next year," he snapped, storming from the office.

Rather than go to his own quarters, he went to the Lupin quarters. He was somewhat surprised to find Hermione and Beau there as well. "Would you two please inform Mrs. Cole and the soon-to-be former Mrs. Malfoy that I need to speak to them here. Please stay with the children until we return. Miss Granger, my son's bedtime is half past eight. You may read to him until I return if you wish."

"Yes, sir," they both responded, leaving to follow his instructions.

Audrey called their house elf to order tea while Remus picked up the deck of cards they had been playing with, leaving the Potions Master to pace in silence until the two women arrived. Once they were all seated around the table, he spoke. "Albus informed me of the second task tonight. The mermaids will take the person who means the most to the Champions and will hold them hostage at the bottom of the lake."

"Has he lost his mind?" Halle exclaimed.

Audrey shook her head. "First dragons, now mermaids in the like in February. I know these tasks are supposed to be challenging, but you have to draw the line somewhere."

Severus tightened his grip on his tea. "I offered myself, but he insisted it be one of my sons. So it will be Draco." He sighed. "I informed him again of my intention to leave at the end of the year. I haven't decided yet where I'll go. Perhaps it is time to take my boys to meet my mother's older sisters. I haven't seen them since shortly after Harry defeated Voldemort."

Narcissa turned to look at him. "I thought you didn't have any family left."

"Remember the story of the Prince Treasures?"

Her eyes went wide. "That story is true?"

"Alright..." Remus told them. "Fill in the non-Slytherins in here. We're lost."

"My mother's maiden name is Prince," Severus replied. "Her father's first wife gave him seven daughters, born so that they entered Hogwarts in seven consecutive years. They disappeared from school that year without a trace. Their mother died of a broken heart and my grandfather remarried. His second wife had twins, the uncle that I'm named for and my mother."

"They've obviously been found since you've met them," Remus said.

Severus nodded. "In a manner of speaking. They contacted my mother while she was at school. I think they were a big part of the reason she left the magical world, though she never really said. I spent part of every summer with them once I started Hogwarts."

"Where did they go?"

"Neverland," Severus replied with a smirk.

Halle shook her head. "James Barrie was a Muggle, I thought."

"He was," the Potions Master responded. "My aunts live in a place very much like the mythical Neverland that Barrie wrote of. Most children who live there never age. Or rahter, they age some, but they all stop at some point and that age varies.

"How?" Audrey asked. "That should be impossible."

"Most Muggles believe that magic is impossible. I did ask them about it once and their only response was that wish magic did strange and wonderful things all the time and that wish magic could be quite powerful." All five adults smiled, thinking back to their own childhoods and their accidental or wish magic.

After a moment Hallie asked. "The children there...are they magical?"

"Some," Severus replied. "Some are squibs. But they were all abandoned because of what they are. When a child there does decide to grow up, they are sent back here to find children like themselves."

"I have so many questions," Remus told him with a slight laugh. "Were they the ones who started this place? How did they find it? Is the name really Neverland?"

"I've never asked them the origins or how they ended up there. I never saw the need. They call it Perterra." He took Cissy's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You'll go with us?" she nodded. He turned to Halle. "If Reg hasn't returned from his assignment, I'd like you and your children to come with us as well. You'll be safe there. It's not under Fidelius, but it is warded by wards created by my aunts. The entrance can only be found by those seeking the safe haven that Perterra offers."

Halle considered it a moment. "We'll go. I agree that we'll be safest with you until my husband returns. What about Remus and Audrey?" she asked, looking at her sister and brother-in-law.

"They are always welcome," Severus told the couple. "I know that Audrey is due at the end of July and might not feel up to traveling."

Remus and Audrey exchanged a look and then Audrey replied. "I'll talk to Molly and see how she feels about it." Molly Weasley had been a midwife before her own children had started arriving. When Ginny had started at Hogwarts, she had gone back to work. "We might send Hermione with you if that's alright."

Severus nodded. "She's polite and well-behaved and won't be a problem."

They all fell quiet for a moment before Remus spoke. "How are we going to help Harry and Cedric prepare for the task?"

* * *

Severus and Cissy were enjoying a quiet evening along together. They had put Siri to bed early because he had been feverish and cranky. Severus was worried that he might be coming down with something. He was also worried about Harry and Draco and the Second Task tomorrow, but Harry had insisted that he would be fine in his dorm and Draco was being stubborn as well. Severus hadn't wanted to force the issue, but he had wanted them close tonight.

There was a crack and Dobby appeared in his quarters. "You is needed in the Gryffindor common room, Master Snape."

"I'm on my way," Severus replied, standing and summoning his robes. He tossed some Floo powder into the Floo and stepped into the green flames and into the Gryffindor common room. He pushed aside the crowd of students and found Harry sitting on the floor. He was holding his head and rocking back and forth. "Minerva, get rid of your students," he snapped, easing Harry off the floor and onto one of the sofas. He sat beside his son. "What happened Harry?"

"My head," Harry whispered, leaning against his father. "Draco was scared. Terrified. Then our bond closed. It hurt. Really hurt."

"Let's go home and then I'll check on Draco, alright?" Severus suggested. Harry nodded and allowed his father to help him to the Floo, smiling slightly at Ginny when she handed him the blanket that Lily had made.

Severus left him with Narcissa and went to the Slytherin common room to check on Draco. When he returned Harry was curled up on the sofa with his head resting on Narcissa's lap, Lily's blanket tucked around him. Severus watched them for a moment as she ran her fingers through Harry's hair before he moved to sit on the edge of the sofa. "Draco had been taken in preparation for the task tomorrow."

Harry nodded wearily. "Who else was taken?" he asked quietly.

"Siblings of the other Champions. Krum's older brother and the young sisters of Delacour and Diggory. The Diggorys are furious as they were not told in advance that their six-year-old daughter was to be taken. They would not have agreed to it anyway. They are planning to press charges and I am quite tempted to join them; I am sure that the Krum and Delacour families will as well."

"Does Cedric know?"

"I believe that he is with his parents in the guest quarters."

Harry nodded again, closing his eyes. Narcissa had given him something for his headache while Severus had been gone and though the pain wasn't completely gone, it was greatly dulled.

Severus and Narcissa exchanged a glance over Harry's head. "Try to get some sleep, Phoenix," Severus said quietly.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey bustled around the Infirmary tending to her eight patients, cursing whoever had come up with the bright idea of sending students into the lake in February. They had a Weather Witch in residence in the castle and she had been forbidden from doing anything to improve the conditions.

Poppy had given all of her patients Pepper-up, but had insisted on keeping them all overnight, especially the four that had spent the night in the lake. Even with the potion she didn't want any of them getting sick on her watch.

Harry and Draco's beds were pushed right up against each other at their insistence. Cedric was in the next bed and had only let go of his little sister long enough for them to both change into dry clothes and the little girl hadn't wanted to be far from her brother...or her teddy bear. The rest of the Young Order was gathered around the three boys quietly talking over the results of the Task. Harry had gotten to the hostages first, but had stayed until Cedric and Krum had come and gone. When it looked like Fleur was not going to make it, he had rescued the younger Delacour as well as Draco. Cedric had been the first to surface and had been awarded first place for the Task. Because of Harry's unwillingness to leave the other hostages he had been awarded second place. Harry and Cedric were now tied for first place in the Tournament, much to their amusement.

Severus watched his sons from across the room, Siri planted firmly between his brothers, as they interacted with their friends. No matter how much he tried to protect them, Albus continued to pull them into one thing after another. Perhaps he should have taken them to Perterra last summer. But then he wouldn't have Narcissa in his life. He sighed deeply. Would things ever get better for them?

A pair of arms circled around his waist from behind and after a moment he covered her hands with his. Normally he was very discrete with public displays of affection, but right now he needed the comfort she offered. Narcissa rested her head against his shoulder blade and just held him.

* * *

Severus, Remus and the Young Order sat around a large table in the unused classroom in the dungeon that they had taken over. "We have located and destroyed three Horocruxes. Any progress on your research Hermione?" Remus asked.

Hermione consulted her notes before answering. "One of the oens that has been destroyed was the locket belonging to Slytherin. So I started wondering about items belonging to the other Founders. Gryffindor's legendary item was a goblin-made sword and Harry used it to destroy the diary, so it couldn't be a Horocrux. That leaves Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw had a diadem that was supposedly the secret behind her wisdom, but it hasn't been seen since the time of the Founders. Hufflepuff had a cup that hasn't been seen since its previous owner was murdered by her house elf." She handed a piece of parchment to Beau. "That is one of the renderings I found of the cup. That gets us five Horocruxes."

"What was the full name that he gave you in the Chamber?" Remus asked Harry.

"Tom Morvolo Riddle," Harry answered. "He told me that his father was Muggle and his mother was a witch."

Remus was quiet for a moment. "Morvolo...Morvolo Gaunt was arrested after attacking an Auror. His son was arrested as well, but was released after a few months. Morfin was rearrested for killing a Muggle couple and their son Tom who had run off with his sister Merope and then abandoned her after he found out she was a witch. The Guant family had a ring that was not in Morfin's possession at the time of his second arrest."

"With the main part of his soul that makes seven pieces," Hermione told them. "And seven is considered the perfect number."

"But should it be severn pieces of his soul or seven Horocruxes?" Ron asked her.

Severus nodded. "We should probably plan for seven Horocruxes."

"But what would the seventh be?" Cedric asked.

Hermione sighed. "I'll start researching again."

Draco had been staring at the sketch for several minutes. "I've seen this cup before."

They all turned to look at him, Severus speaking after a moment. "Where?"

"In the Lestrange vault," Draco answered. "Rudolphus and Rabastan are the last of their line so Narcissa has been taking care of their estate while they are all in Azkaban. I've been with her in their vault a few times. That cup has always fascinated me."

"So how do we get in there to get it out?" Harry asked.

"We'd have to talk to Narcissa to be sure," Severus told them.

* * *

Severus stood at the gates of the school watching as Narcissa, Draco and Rae came up the road from Hogsmeade. The three had gone to Diagon Alley to Gringott's to fetch the Horocrux from the LeStrange vault. Their plan had been to give the Horocrux to Bill Weasley and the goblins to destroy and return to the school. But when they had failed to return to school on time, Severus had gone to the gate to wait. After an hour he had been ready to go look for them when he had seen them coming up the road. Draco and Rae looked dazed and somewhat confused, but Narcissa was almost bouncing in happiness.

She kissed him in greeting, something they usually didn't do in front of students. "We'll talk later," she told him. "Right now Draco needs you. He and Rae used tandem magic," she whispered.

Severus nodded in understanding. He still remembered the first time he had done tandem magic with Lily. "Let's walk down by the lake," he told his son as Narcissa led Rae to the castle.

Draco was silent as they walked, but after several minutes he stopped walking and turned to his father. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. He sighed. "It was...I don't know how..."

"It is rather hard to describe," Severus told him. "Why don't you tell me what happened before."

The blond nodded and sat down on a boulder. "We went into the vault. Anything I touched...it multiplied. But Mother and Rae could touch things would a problem. I guess it's the Black blood. The cup was at the far end of the vault, but we couldn't reach it. It was a ward of some kind. Rae said she thought she might have a way to get to the cup. She tried, but didn't have enough power to get through the ward. Mother suggested we use tandem magic and told us how to link our magic. It was...I've never felt anything like that before."

Severus moved to sit beside his son. "It feels perfect. It's warm and comforting. And you don't ever want to let go of that feeling."

"You've done tandem magic?" Draco asked.

"With Lily, when we were about your age," Severus answered.

"Why didn't you marry her? I thought only soul mates could do tandem magic," he said, not even considering what that meant for him.

"No, soul mates and kindred spirits can do tandem magic, because their magic is compatible," he replied. "Lily and I were kindred spirits. The best and dearest of friends. I loved her very much, but we were never meant to be together. It took me several years to realize that though."

Draco considered this for a moment. "What about Narcissa?"

"True soul mates can ever love that one person. Narcissa and I are kindred spirits. We do love each other. Very much. But our souls are not bound to each other," Severus explained.

A thought he had been trying not to consider came to him suddenly. "So Rae and I..."

"Are either soul mates or kindred spirits."

Draco fell silent again. "I feel like part of me is missing now," he whispered.

Severus had had a feeling that this might be the case. "Then I'd say that the two of you are soul mates."

"That's a bit...terrifying," Draco replied, running his fingers through his hair.

"Just be her friend. If you two are soul mates, you'll still want a deep friendship with her. You are both still young. Don't rush things. Everything will work out when the time is right."

"How will I know when the time is right?"

"You'll know, Dragon. You'll know."

**AN: Sorry for the very long delay in updating. Real life has thrown my family for a loop the last eight weeks. My dad has always been fairly healthy. Never had anything that would cause him to miss more than a day or two of work. But since the beginning of the year, he's only been able to go to work for maybe a week. He's dealt with a couple of bad discs in his back pinching nerves in early January and an abscess on his brain that needed to be drained surgically the last weekend of January and a stroke the following weekend. Thankfully the stroke was very minor and they don't think he will have any problems from it. I moved to another state on January 1st, with the promise of a good contract job. That job got put off, but I was offered a wonderful permanent job that I started the day after my dad's brain surgery. I love my new job, but there have been a lot of long hours the last five weeks as I've had to clean up the mess left by the girl who had the job before me. I'm told that in a couple of weeks things will settle down and my hours will be more regular. So hopefully then I'll have more time for writing. There should only be two, maybe three more chapters left to this story. And my wonderful sister has helped me plan out the next story, which should be fairly short. We've also been discussing ideas for future stories in this series as well.**


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: I was going to put a nice long note in here about how craziness at work, two moves in one week, no internet for a month, a trip to New York, migraines and losing my muse kept me from updating, but I didn't want to bore anyone. It may take me a while to update, but I promise that I won't abandon this story.**

**And an update on my dad…18 weeks after emergency brain surgery and 17 weeks after his stoke, Pop ran a 5K! It's the first one he's run in 20 years. And he has practically dared my sister and I to write an original story based on an idea he gave us. So please bear with us as we will be taking the month of November off of fan fiction to write that. It's all his fault.**

**Now…on with the chapter…**

The night before the Third Task found Severus Snape in his quarters, surrounded by his family. He had asked his older two sons to come down after their classes were over for the day. They had enjoyed a quiet dinner and were now gathered in the sitting room. Severus was in his chair by the fire with Siri in his lap as he read out loud from _Treasure Island_. Draco was sprawled on the floor playing with his ferret. Harry sat on the sofa with Narcissa, curled up against her side as he finally enjoyed a mother's love. While Harry and Siri soaked up whatever attention they could get from Narcissa, Draco still held her at arm's length. Though he would allow her to give him an occasional hug or kiss on the cheek or forehead.

"I can go watch Harry tomorrow, right?" Siri asked when Severus paused in his reading. "I've been really good."

Severus shared a smiled with Narcissa over the boy's head. "You have been very good, Siri. So we're going to let you go." He chuckled when the boy squealed. "But you have to stay with me and Cissy."

"I will! Promise!" Siri exclaimed, hugging his father.

The Potions Master kissed the top of Siri's head. "Go with Kreacher and take your bath. Then I'll come tuck you in."

"Yes, sir," he replied, sliding to the floor and following Kreacher down the hall. During his first childhood and even his adulthood, he had hated Kreacher and the feelings had been mutual. But Kreacher had become quite a different elf since Siri had been de-aged and he fairly doted on the boy now.

Once the small boy was gone, Severus faced Harry. "I want you to be careful tomorrow and promise me that you won't do anything foolish."

Harry nodded, sitting up. "I promise, Pop. You've trained me well. And I have the bond with Draco if I get into trouble."

"I'll sit right next to you, Pop," Draco said from the floor. "And you can use the Map to watch his progress."

"I had not considered the Map," Severus replied.

"Your father is just worried about you," Narcissa said with a smile, resting her hand on Harry's back. "It's his right as a father.'

Harry curled up against her again. "When are you two getting married?"

"The week after school lets out," she replied, wrapping her arm around him. "Your father and I will spend the weekend at Spinner's End while you three stay at Grimmauld Place with Halle and her children."

"After your Aunt Audrey has her baby and they are able to travel, we're all going on a trip together," Severus added.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked.

"It is a surprise," Severus replied. "But I promise that you will like it."

Draco looked over his shoulder at his father. "Are we coming back to Hogwarts next year?"

Severus sighed. He had hoped to have more time before breaking the news to his sons. "No. Getting Harry, and you as well, involved in this Tournament was the final straw. We won't be returning. I don't know where we will go, but I am making inquiries."

The two boys were quiet as they considered the news. "What of the rest of the Young Order?" Draco asked, sitting up.

"Halle and her children will be coming with us," Narcissa answered. "They are family after all."

"Remus and Audrey will be bringing their family as well. That's why we are waiting until after the baby is born," Severus added.

"What about Cedric and the Weasleys?" Harry asked.

Severus answered. "I have spoken to their parents, but they have not yet made a decision. Dumbledore made the decision to form the Young Order and to use you to hunt for the Horocruxes, but he has had no involvement in the Young Order beyond that. I'm thankful for that at least. If he wants the Young Order to continue their mission, then he won't stop the others from leaving as well."

Siri came back into the sitting room in his pajamas and curled up in his father's lap again. "I'm ready for bed now. Can I sleep in Harry and Draco's room?"

Draco answered first. "Yeah." He stood and tossed Siri over his shoulder. "You can sleep with me so you don't keep Harry awake with your kicking," he said as he carried the boy from the room, his ferret following on his heels.

"I don't kick," Siri protested.

"Do you have your Padfoot?" Draco asked, changing the subject.

"No. Can we summon him?"

"Fine," Draco replied with a put-upon sigh as they disappeared into the bedroom.

**YOYOYOYOYO**

Harry and Cedric stood together as the crowd filled the stands for the Third Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Cedric had one of his sister's dark purple hair ribbons tied around his upper arm, much like the knights of old would wear the colors of their lady. He had taken some teasing about it at breakfast, but he had simply told them that it was his good luck charm.

The two boys watched as their families sat on the same row in the section reserved for the families of the Champions, Siri and Winnie sitting between their parents, each holding their beloved stuffed animals. Draco and Rae sat in front of Severus and Narcissa while Beau and Hermione sat in front of the Diggorys, Halle and her children sitting in the middle of the row. The entire Weasley clan as well as Charlie's best friend Nymphadora Tonks, Percy's girlfriend Penelope Clearwater, and Ginny's best friend Luna Lovegood sat on the two rows in front of them. They were both grateful to have the support of their families and close friends.

The cannon sounded and they each shook hands with Fleur and Victor before shaking hands with each other and entering the maze. Though neither had spoken of it, they both intended to help each other as much as possible in the maze. They didn't really care which of them won, as long as it was a Hogwarts victory.

**YOYOYOYOYO**

_Harry felt his feet slam into the ground; his injured leg gave way, and he fell forward; his hand let go of the Triwizard Cup at last. He raised his head._

"_Where are we?" he said._

_Cedric shook his head. He got up, pulled Harry to his feet, and they looked around._

_They had left Hogwarts completely; they had obviously traveled miles-perhaps hundreds of miles- for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Harry could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside._

_Harry lowered his wand slightly and glanced sideways at Cedric. Cedric shot him a quizzical look. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure._

_It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second, Harry and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at one another. And then, without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all; his head was about to split open._

_From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."_

_((quoted from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. _Chapter 35: Flesh, Blood and Bones))_

**YOYOYOYOYO**

"Harry's gone," Severus said, looking up from where he had been staring at the Marauder's Map ever since Harry had disappeared into the maze. The original map had not included the Quidditch Pitch, but Remus had altered the charms on the map so that Severus could watch Harry. Severus had actually been quite impressed with the level and number of charms that Remus had used just to alter the map. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it had taken to create the map in the first place. And he knew that he was actually lucky that he hadn't been more seriously injured in any of his run-ins with the Marauders.

Draco jumped to his feet and turned around to look. "Let me see," he said, leaning over the Map from the top. "Where is he? How could he disappear like that?"

"Lower your voice," Narcissa said quietly. "Cedric is gone too."

His grey eyes snapped up to meet hers. "How?" he asked for a moment or two.

"I don't know. But we don't want to start a panic," she said, glancing to the side where Siri and Winnie were playing quietly with their stuffed animals. Cedric's parents were also sitting there unaware that their son was missing.

"His mirror. Try that," Draco suggested.

Rae had been listening in and turned, resting her hand on Draco's arm. "Use the bond," she told him.

He nodded and started to reach out to his brother through the bond they shared when his head exploded in pain. Strong arms caught him as he fell backwards off the bench he had been kneeling on. Those same strong arms gently lowered him to the ground and then someone was holding his head in their lap, gentle fingers carding through his hair.

"Drink," Severus said, holding a vial to his lips.

Draco drank the potion without protest and after a moment it kicked in, allowing him to relax. He opened his eyes to see that it was Narcissa who had been holding his head and running her fingers through his hair. He stared at her for a moment before looking at his father. "I think Harry's in trouble. My head's still hurting. I hate this bond!"

Narcissa hated that Draco was in pain, but she was thrilled for the chance to finally offer him some comfort. She glanced up at the people crowded around and then back at Severus. "You should tell them something," she told him softly. "They know something's wrong."

He nodded and ran his fingers through Draco's hair before standing to face the Young Order, the Diggorys, and the Weasleys. When Draco had fallen, Rae had grabbed Siri and held on to him to keep the boy out of the way. Severus sighed and held his arm out to his youngest son, who flew across the small space and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Harry and Cedric are no longer in the maze," he informed the small crowd. "I don't know if this was planned in advance as part of the task or if there is foul play involved. But I don't want to start a panic." The faces around him all went pale, but everyone nodded and then sat back down, trying to pretend as if nothing was happening.

The minutes ticked by ever so slowly. Severus had moved Draco from the floor to the bench, but the boy was still being held by Narcissa. Siri had finally agreed to leave his father's side and was being quietly entertained by Fred and George. Beau and Hermione were playing a game of some sort with his younger siblings and Winceline Diggory. Rae sat on the floor by Draco's side while she and Ginny kept a close eye on the Map.

Nearly half an hour after the two Champions disappeared, Draco cried out a second time, clutching his head as Severus grabbed his left forearm. Even though it had been thirteen years since he had last felt that pain, it was a pain that he would never forget.

Remus saw the gesture out of the corner of his eye and turned to meet his best friend's eye. As he stared into those dark eyes, he knew that their worst fears had come true. Voldemort had returned and was calling his followers. "You can't go," he said quietly. But it was just loud enough to catch the Young Order's attention and they all turned to watch their two commanders.

"I know," the Potions Master replied. "He'll have found out the truth by now and would kill me on sight." He sighed. "Hopefully out man on the inside can get them out safely."

Remus nodded, knowing that they dare not speak the man's name in such a public place. He wrapped his arms around his daughter as she leaned against him. They had been hoping to find and destroy all of the Horocruxes before Voldemort managed to find a way into a body without using possession. He prayed for a short war, but at the same time, as a teacher of history, he knew that most wars took years to finish. Especially wizarding wars where the wizards had better skills in hiding or rather several fairly simple ways to help people who needed to hide.

Twenty minutes later Draco cried out again, clutching his head once more. Narcissa held him close, whispering softly in his ear until he relaxed in her arms. She looked up at Severus. "If he's in this much pain, I can't imagine how much pain Harry must be in."

He sat down beside them, reaching out to run his fingers through Draco's hair. "I still haven't really figured out exactly how their bond works."

"Magic pain," Draco whispered hoarsely. "Just feel magic pain…" Rae handed him a glass of water and helped him steady it as he drank. After a moment he handed the glass back to her. "I could feel it when he fought Quirrell in first year. And when Lockhart banished all the bones in his arm in second year…and having to grow them back. But I didn't feel anything when we crashed the motorcycle. Except my own pain. Harry feels my emotions. Unless I use Occlumency to block it off. That's what I've been doing today so that Harry doesn't get distracted."

"That was very smart of you, Dragon," Narcissa told him, kissing his brow.

"I just wish I knew what was happening to Harry," Severus told them. "Maybe I should go. The Mark would lead me to him…"

"No, Sev," she said, grabbing his arm. "You have to trust that our man on the inside will bring him home."

"I can't just sit here, Cissy…my son is out there…"

"You can and you will. It's not just Harry you need to think about. You have Draco and Siri to think about too. If you go, you'll be killed. It's not just Voldemort that is out for your blood. All of the Death Eaters will try to kill you too. You have to trust that _he'll_ bring Harry back."

Rae turned to look up at him. "He's really good at what he does, sir. He'll get Harry and Cedric back."

He nodded, looking back toward the maze where he had last seen his son. He had no clue how much time had passed when Draco cried out again. But this time is was different than the others. Worse. Severus turned to see Draco twitching uncontrollably in Narcissa's arms as she struggled to hold him.

Remus helped Severus and Narcissa lower Draco to the ground as he continued to convulse. The three adults shared a look and then Remus stood. "I'll go get Audrey."

By the time that they returned, Draco lay still, tears silently running down his cheeks. Narcissa sat by his head, gently washing his face with a wet cloth and Rae held his hand, talking softly to him. Remus transfigured the bench no one was sitting on into a low stool for his wife and helped her sit down on it. She pulled out her wand and ran a few scans, before looking up at the other adults. "Cruciatus," she whispered. "We should get him to the hospital wing."

As Remus helped Audrey to her feet, Severus transfigured the stool she had been sitting on into a stretcher before gently levitating his son onto it. He caressed his son's cheek for a moment before turning to Remus. "I'll be up as soon as Harry returns. I…I won't leave until he's come back."

Remus nodded. "We'll take Siri with us," he said, as Hermione lifted the young boy onto her hip.

Severus watched as Remus and Audrey took his two youngest sons back to the castle. Narcissa hesitated in going, but at his nod she followed the group making their way back to the castle. As soon as they had gone from his sight, he made his way down to the pitch, where he could pace without having to worry about anyone getting in his way. Just a few minutes later he heard a thud behind him and he turned to see Harry leaning over Cedric Diggory's prone body.


	21. Chapter 20

The Young Order was once again gathered in the hospital wing around the two beds that had been pushed together for Harry and Draco. Ginny and Rae sat beside the brothers while the rest stood and sat around them. The only sound coming from the group was Beau quietly singing to Cedric's little sister, who was sobbing softly in his arms.

Severus half listened to Poppy confirm that there were no life signs in Cedric's body as he watched Audrey tend to Harry's wounds. As soon as she finished, he made his way over to Harry and sat down facing his son. "Harry…I need you to tell me what happened."

Harry sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "The cup was a portkey that took us to a graveyard. Just as we figured out that something was wrong, Cap appeared carrying a bundle of cloths in his arms. A voice said 'kill the spare' and Cap…Cap killed Cedric."

Severus reached out and squeezed his son's hand. He had a theory. "How?"

"The…the killing curse," Harry answered.

"Did he say the words?"

Harry shook his head. "But it was the same green light. The one I see when the Dementors get too close.

Severus nodded. "What happened next?"

Harry took a deep breath before beginning again. "He flicked his wand and I was tied to this big gravestone. Then he sat the bundle down and brought out this huge cauldron and water. He dropped the bundle into the water. But before he could do anything else, this man appeared and insisted on being the one to carry out the ritual. They argued for a few minutes and then Cap let him do it. He summoned a bone from the grave that I was standing on and put it in the cauldron. _Bone of the father._ Then he…he cut off his own hand. _Flesh of the servant. _That's when he cut my arm. _Blood of the enemy._

"Voldemort stepped out of the cauldron a couple minutes later. He used the man's…he called him Barty…arm to do something and then a bunch of Death Eaters appeared. He talked to them for a few minutes, then he touched my scar. He talked some more and then he let me down and gave me back my wand. He…he used the torture curse on me and then we dueled. Our curses collided, but instead of bouncing off of each other…they connected. After a couple of minutes, these silvery people climbed out of his wand. They looked kinda like ghosts. I didn't know who the first two were, but Mum and Dad came out next. They distracted Voldemort so that I could get back to Cedric and the cup."

"Thank you, Harry," Severus told his son. "Try to get some rest."

When started to stand, Harry grabbed his hand. "When I was tied to the gravestone, Cap snuck around behind me and told me to tell you 'Reginald Perrin'. He said you would know what it meant."

Severus nodded. "I do. Thank you, Harry. I'll explain after you and your brother have gotten some rest."

It was Harry's turn to nod and he leaned back against his pillows and closed his eyes.

The Potions Master made his way back over to the adults and after another glance at the students, led them into Poppy's office. "If Reg gets out of this alive, then Cedric's not dead."

"Severus…" Poppy said. "There were no life signs. Harry said he was struck with a green light. The Killing Curse. No one other than Harry has ever survived."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "When Reg and I first joined the Death Eaters, we couldn't stomach killing anyone. So we created a curse that looks just like the Killing Curse and it shows up like the Killing Curse on diagnostic scans." He leaned against Poppy's desk. "It's a non-verbal spell and can only be countered by the person who cast it."

"So you'd go back and counter the curse as soon as you could?" she asked.

Severus nodded. "But we couldn't always make it back right away. Sometimes we were too late to counter our curse."

"And they would be killed during an autopsy."

"It made us feel better about ourselves at the time, but looking back I can see how stupid we were," he sighed. "We had no business messing with magic that way. We should have found some other way to keep from killing people."

"How do you know that my husband used that curse?" Halle asked him.

Severus took a deep breath. "We never even spoke the name of the curse aloud. We had a code phrase that we used instead. Reg told Harry that phrase before Harry came back. All we have to do is wait for him to come back."

The group of adults talked quietly for a few more minutes before Poppy and Audrey wandered back out into the Infirmary to check on their patients, Remus and Halle following them. Severus started to follow them, but Narcissa grabbed his arm, holding him back. "There's something I need to tell you."

He turned back and led her to sit on Poppy's sofa. "What's wrong Cissy?"

"Nothing's wrong," she responded. "I know this isn't really the best time, but I was going to tell you weeks ago and then just kept putting it off…"

"What is it, Cissy?" he asked, growing concerned.

"On the day that I took Draco and Rae to Diagon Alley, we ran into the Healer that delivered Dr…my child. He's the one who told me that I could not have any more children."

He took her hands in his, squeezing them gently. He remembered how hard the news had hit her all those years ago.

"He told me that he had been working up the nerve to tell me something and when he saw the news of our engagement, he knew he needed to tell me sooner rather than later." She smiled at her soon-to-be husband. "Sev…it was not me that was the reason Lucius and I had trouble conceiving. It was Lucius!" she laughed. "The Healer was just too afraid of Lucius to actually tell him the truth."

It took a moment for her words to sink in. "We can have children?" he asked, in shock. She just nodded, still smiling. It was rare to see him speechless. He took a deep breath. "You're not now are you?" he asked.

She laughed again, reaching up to caress his cheek. "No. We've been lucky so far. But we'll need to be more careful. For a few more weeks at least. Then we can start working on that sister for Harry."

He pulled her into his arms, holding her close. To receive such news after he was just starting to fully accept that he would never have children of his own.

Siri wandered into the room and crawled into his father's lap, snuggling between Sev and Cissy. "Winnie won't stop crying," he told them sadly.

Cissy stroked his hair. "She's just very sad, sweetheart."

"It's making me sad," the boy replied.

"You're a very good friend to her, Siri," she said, kissing the top of his head.

Rae sat on the bed beside Draco, her hand tucked into his. He hadn't let go of her hand since he had been brought to the Infirmary. At the moment, Draco was lightly dozing, but he would twitch every few minutes and wake back up. Audrey said that it was from the Cruciatus that Harry had endured and Draco had felt through their bond. On the other side of the bed, Harry was having the same problem.

She was watching Draco sleep when the door to the Infirmary opened and a familiar figure walked in. "Daddy!" she cried out. Rae quickly changed into her animagus form, a small Fennec fox, and dashed over the beds where Draco and Harry lay and between the legs of her younger siblings, before transforming again and throwing herself into her father's arms.

Daniel Cole, who has once been Thomas Kelly and before that was Regulus Black, held his oldest daughter close. "I've missed you, Precious," he whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you too," she replied, tears in her eyes. They had been separated before because of his undercover assignments, but this one had been the longest and the hardest.

He kissed her brow and turned to greet his three youngest children, pulling all three into his arms at once. After hugging and kissing each of them, he stood and embraced Halle next, kissing her soundly. He felt someone come up behind him and thought that it was his oldest son, so he turned to greet him. However, as he turned a fist connected with his face with a loud crack, knocking him off his feet. Thankfully Halle and the children had jumped back, or he would have taken them down with him. He looked up to find Severus Snape standing over him.

"You deserve that for letting me think you were dead, you idiot," the Potions Master told him in his coldest voice. He then sighed and held his hand out to help his old friend off the floor. "You have work to do, Re…Da…I don't even know what to call you anymore."

"Call me Reg, you duffer. Just like you always have," Regulus Black told his oldest friend, accepting the help off the floor. "Did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Yes," Sev snapped. "Now come along, there's a family that would like their son back."

Reg nodded and turned to walk across the Infirmary to where Poppy was waiting on him, with her hands on her hips. He threw his hands up. "Sev's already read me the riot act, Madame P," he said, stepping around her and going to the bed were Cedric lay.

Later that night Sev, Narcissa, Remus, Audrey, Reg and Halle sat around the large table in Halle's quarters. Every so often one of them would so something and they would talk for a few minutes before there would be a lull into companionable silence.

"Which Death Eater showed up to complete the ritual?" Sev finally asked. They had been skirting around the subject for over an hour.

"Crouch Jr," Reg replied.

"Didn't he die in Azkaban?" Remus questioned.

Reg shook his head. "His mother traded places with him and polyjuiced herself as her son and it was she who died in Azkaban. He's been masquerading as Moody all year." He turned to look at Severus. "And before you ask, I went to Dumbledore first thing when I got back to Hogwarts. Moody has been rescued and is at St. Mungo's. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not completely stupid, Sev."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Did Dumbledore know who you were?"

"Not until today," Reg answered. "I had buried Regulus Black years ago when I left. When I left the wizarding world and married Alana, I become Thomas Kelly. Later I become Daniel Cole. There was nothing to tie Daniel Cole back to either Thomas Kelly or Regulus Black."

Narcissa reached across the table and took her cousin's hand. "Will you come back as Regulus or as Daniel?"

"I don't know, Cis," he responded. "The Death Eaters know Daniel Cole. But they also know Regulus Black. And Siri is the head of the Black family now, so there really isn't much need for me to come back as Regulus."

"Actually," Sev interrupted him, "Siri has asked frequently to become a Snape, but I've held him off, waiting to see what your plans were when you returned. I love the boy, and the last name doesn't matter to me. But it does to him. Just…consider it, you and Halle. And I know that Remus and I could use your help training these kids."

"That is something that I can do," Reg told him. "As for the other, I will consider it. So, Halle was telling me about your big plans for the summer. When do we leave?"

**AN: I am terribly sorry that this update has been so long in coming. Life has just taken one crazy turn after another. The biggest excuse I can give you all is that I have taken a second job at a community theater and I have done 5 shows in 5 months…and I have another one in about two weeks. Needless to say that I'm exhausted not only physically, but mentally as well. When I have had time to write, my muses are nowhere to be found. So please feel free to blame them if this chapter is not up to my usual standards.**

**My wonderful dad, Pop, celebrated his 53 birthday ten days before we celebrated the one year anniversary of his successful brain surgery. I was able to spend the day with him getting some much needed paint-and-sawdust-therapy.**


	22. Chapter 21

**It's been quite a long time since I've written anything, but never fear, I have not abandoned this story. Life has just been somewhat crazy the last year. I had taken a second job working at a semi-professional theater…and worked 10 shows in as many months. Then I had a ACL tear, a move and a business trip all within six weeks. **

**This chapter is an epilogue of sorts for this installment of the Young Order series. I had originally intended for the fourth story in this series to cover the Young Order's adventures over the summer with Severus' aunts, the Prince Treasures. However, my muses are screaming at me to move the story along. So I'm going to skip **_**Perterra**_** and move on to **_**Amatae Acervi**_**. **_**Amatae Acervi**_** is going to be different from anything I've tried before…an epistolary-style story. For those who are not familiar with this style, it is a story written as a series of documents. I will be using letters, journal entries and newspaper clippings to tell the story. As I said, it's something I've never tried before, but I think it will help me grow as a writer. Because of the style I will be using, the chapters will likely be fairly short…probably along the lines of the chapter size of my Thrice Defied series, for those of you who have read my other stories. Hopefully this will mean more frequent updates for my readers, but I can give no guarantees. However, I plan to write several chapters written before I start posting.**

**I am also currently working on a one-shot companion piece to the Young Order series that has a working title of **_**Barny Weasley and the un-Malfoy**_**. The idea of what happened to Barny Weasley and why he wasn't at Bill's wedding has always fascinated me. So I decided to have a little bit of fun and create a story for him…a story that also partially explains the feud between the Weasleys and the Malfoys.**

**And now that I've written a long author's note…on to the final chapter of Octo Secui…**

Poppy kept her patients in the infirmary for three days before allowing them to leave with their families. As soon as they were free to go, Severus sent his sons to Grimmauld Place with Cissy. Reg, Halle, their younger children and Audrey went with them. The others were planning to follow as soon as school was finished for the year. Halle and Audrey would be supervising Harry and Draco in taking their end of year exams and would be sending them on to Hogwarts to be graded.

"Can I call you Mummy?" Siri asked Cissy one night as she tucked him into bed.

She smiled and brushed the hair from his brow. "Of course, sweetheart. Now go to sleep." She kissed his brow and stood to leave.

"Mummy," he called as she neared the door.

"Yes?"

"Cap's real name is Regulus…is he my brother Regulus?" the little boy asked, hugging his Padfoot.

Cissy came back to sit next to him. "Yes. He's your brother Regulus."

"Did Poppa not adopt me 'cause he was missing?" She nodded. "Is he gonna adopt me now?"

"You'll need to ask him, sweetheart. Go to sleep."

"But…if he adopts me, then I'll be Sirius Orion Snape and Draco will be Orion John Snape. We can't have the same name."

She sighed quietly. "What would you want your name to be?"

Siri considered it for a moment. "Sirius Severus Snape."

Cissy smiled and him. "I think he'd like that name very much, Siri. You can tell him about it when he gets home. But for now…go to sleep, little one."

* * *

The day of the wedding of Severus and Cissy dawned dark and rainy. "I guess it's a good thing you didn't plan an outdoor wedding," Harry told his father. He and his brothers were in Severus' room at Grimmauld Place, charged with keeping him away from his bride. It may have been her second wedding, but the women were determined to do things as traditionally as possible.

Severus was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard attempting to read while Siri bounced on the bed beside him. "If we had planned an outdoor wedding, we could have retned a tent. Siri, stop bouncing."

The little boy giggled. "But it's fun! And there's nothing else to do. Draco won't let me play with Frank."

"That's because you keep trying to pick him up by the tail," Draco said from where he was stretched out on the floor reading the _Daily Prophet_ with his ferret draped around his shoulders.

"He doesn't stay still," Siri protested.

"If he doesn't stay still, he doesn't want to be held. Pop have you ever heard of something called a Zippophone?" Draco asked.

"Not that I recall," Severus replied.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Something the Americans have come up with," Draco answered. "It's a tiny Floo that can only be used for talking and fits in your pocket."

Severus looked up from his book. "That could come in handy with all the trouble you two get into."

"We're not that bad," Harry protested.

Severus put his book aside. "You two have started behaving better, I will agree. But trouble always seems to find you. I would feel a lot better knowning that you could reach me if you two run into trouble. I'll ask Halle and Reg to look into them for me. Right now, you boys need to hit the showers. We have a wedding to get ready for."

* * *

"Do we have our something old?" Audrey asked from where she sat in the room where the women were getting ready for the wedding. She was due any day now and the others had wouldn't let her do anything but supervise.

Andromeda Tonks finished securing her sister's hair in an ornate hair clip. "This hair clip has been in our family for several generations and was worn by every Black bride, until Bella and Cissy because I took it with me when I left to marry Ted. It's time that it is returned to the family."

"Something new?"

"The boys gave me a locket this morning with a picture of the three of them," Narcissa said with a smile.

"Something borrowed?"

"She borrowed shoes from me," Halle replied from where she was brushing Ana's hair.

"And something blue is your dress," Audrey said, refering to the pale blue dress Narcissa had chosen to wear for the occasion.

"And a sixpence for your shoe," Hermione added, stooping down to drop the coin in one of Narcissa's shoe. "This is a Muggle tradition."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Narcissa replied. "Well…I think we're ready."

"You look beautiful," Andromeda told her sister.

* * *

Narcissa and Severus waited in the hallway outside Remus and Audrey's room. Audrey had gone into labor during their wedding and they didn't want to leave on their short honeymoon until after the baby had come, as Remus and Audrey had asked them to be godparents a few months before. Hermione waited in the hall with them, while everyone else waited downstairs for news. "Are you ready to be a big sister?" Narcissa asked the younger witch.

"Yes ma'am," Hermione answered with a smile. "I always wanted a brother or sister. I can't wait."

"You'll be a wonderful sister and a big help to Audrey," Narcissa said, putting an arm around the girl's shoulders. "And since you are the big sister to our new godchild, I think it would be alright for you to call us Uncle Sev and Aunt Cissy."

"I'd like that," she replied.

A moment later Remus came out of the bedroom with a small bundle in his arms and a big smile on his face. "Hermione…I'd like you to meet your little sister." He placed the baby in her sister's arms.

Hermione smiled down at the baby. "Hello, baby girl."

"Does our goddaughter have a name yet?" Severus asked.

"Well," Remus replied. "Since we all love to read, at first we decided to go with a name from classic literature. But once she was born we decided that we already have one daughter named after a Shakespeare character, why not give them both Shakespeare names. So we named her Helena Mariana Lupin."

**fin**

**AN2: Zippophones are loving borrowed from the great Anne Walsh.**


End file.
